Ένας Κόσμος Που Δεν Έχει Ιδέα Τι Του Γίνεται
by renoui
Summary: Τι κάνουν οι υπόλοιποι Πότερ και Γουίζλη, όταν η Λίλι αντιμετωπίζει την καθημερινότητα της; Ερωτεύονται, ζηλεύουν, μαλώνουν, χωρίζουν, διασκεδάζουν, σπουδάζουν, παντρεύονται, εργάζονται. Ό,τι και οι κοινοί άνθρωποι δηλαδή, απλά με λίγη περισσότερη μαγεία.
1. Τα φιλιά

**Πρόσφατα η Μαγική Σχέση ξεπέρασε τους δύο χιλιάδες αναγνώστες και για να το γιορτάσω, αποφάσισα να δημοσιεύσω μία σειρά αυτοτελών επεισοδίων από τον κόσμο της άλλης μου ιστορίας Δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου γίνεται. Τα κεφάλαια θα είναι σε ανάκατη χρονική σειρά και το καθένα θα αναφέρεται σε διαφορετικά πρόσωπα, αλλά μεταξύ μας τα περισσότερα θα είναι αφιερωμένα στην Ρόουζ και τον Σκόρπιους, καθότι, γιατί να το κρύψουμε άλλωστε, είναι το αγαπημένο μου ζευγάρι στο σύμπαν του Χάρυ Πότερ αλλά και γενικότερα. Αναμένω την γνώμη σας και αν θέλετε ιδέες και για άλλες ιστορίες.**

**Το παρακάτω ισχύει για το παρόν και για όλα τα επόμενα κεφάλαια αυτής της ιστορίας:**

**Όλοι οι αναγνωρίσιμοι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ και προσωπικά δεν έχω κανένα όφελος εκτός από την πνευματική χαρά να τα μοιράζομαι μαζί σας.**

**Απολαύστε!**

**ΤΑ ΦΙΛΙΑ**

Θυμόταν όλες τις φορές που την είχε φιλήσει, μία την μία.

Φυσικά δεν εννοούσε τα φιλιά στα μάγουλα ή στη μύτη ή στα σχεδόν πάντα παγωμένα της δάχτυλα. Εννοούσε τα άλλοτε τρυφερά ή άλλοτε παθιασμένα φιλιά που της είχε δώσει στο τριανταφυλλένιο της στόμα. Τα λάτρευε όλα, ένα προς ένα, σαν τον πιο πολύτιμο θησαυρό. Εν τούτοις, αν μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει κάποια από τα τόσα που είχαν ανταλλάξει, τότε θα κατέληγε σε τρία αγαπημένα και τρία εντελώς διαφορετικά μεταξύ τους.

Ήταν τα τρία φιλιά που χρειάστηκε, μέχρι να την κάνει αποκλειστικά δική του.

Το πρώτο από όλα ήταν όταν και οι δύο ήταν μόλις τεσσάρων χρονών, συγκεκριμένα την ημέρα που εκείνη έκλεινε τα τέσσερα. Ήταν πέντε Αυγούστου και ο καιρός καλοκαιρινός, οπότε θα τα γιόρταζαν στην αυλή του σπιτιού της στο Γκίλφορντ του Σάρεϋ. Ήταν ένα μοντέρνο σπίτι με μεγάλο κήπο γεμάτο με πρασινάδες και τριαντάφυλλα, τα αγαπημένα λουλούδια της μητέρας της.

Είχε πάει με τους γονείς του χρησιμοποιώντας το προσωπικό τους αυτοκίνητο, καθότι η μητέρα του θεωρούσε ότι ήταν πολύ μικρός ακόμα για να ταξιδέψει μέσω του εστιακού δικτύου. Είχαν παρκάρει έξω από την άσπρη μονοκατοικία, που γνώριζε πολύ καλά από τις τόσες επισκέψεις, και κρατώντας τα δώρα για την οικογένεια της χτύπησαν το κουδούνι με το όνομα Γουίζλη.

Τους άνοιξε η κυρία Ερμιόνη φορώντας ένα όμορφο λουλουδάτο φόρεμα και έχοντας περιποιηθεί τα μαλλιά της όσο δεν την είχε δει ποτέ ξανά. Τους καλωσόρισε εύθυμα και τους προσκάλεσε να περάσουν μέσα, όχι πριν σκύψει ελαφρά προς το μέρος του ρωτώντας τον ευγενικά τι κάνει. Δεν ήταν ντροπαλό παιδί και θα της απαντούσε αμέσως, αν δεν είχε τραβήξει όλη του την προσοχή η πορφυρή χαίτη που ξεπρόβαλε πίσω από τον ποδόγυρο του φουστανιού της.

Δύο ζαφειρένια μάτια τον κοιτούσαν πεταρίζοντας τα βλέφαρα τους κρυμμένα πίσω από την ποδιά της και ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν υπήρχε πιο μαγικό θέαμα από αυτό.

«Α, να και η εορτάζουσα,» είχε αναφωνήσει η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ μόλις την είχε παρατηρήσει.

Τότε η Ρόουζ, κατά παραίνεση της μητέρας της, πέρασε μπροστά, για να χαιρετίσει τους προσκεκλημένους της. Φορούσε ένα άσπρο φουστανάκι με βολάν και κόκκινα πουά και αντίστοιχα κόκκινα λουστρινένια πέδιλα με μπαρέτα. Τα μακριά, κατακόκκινα και σγουρά μαλλιά της, στολίζονταν από ένα ευμεγέθη κόκκινο φιόγκο στη δεξιά πλευρά του κεφαλιού της.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήξερε με τι άλλο να την παρομοιώσει εκτός από ζαχαρωτό. Οι γονείς του έσκυψαν και της έδωσαν από ένα φιλί και ύστερα ανασηκώθηκαν αφήνοντας τον ίδιο να της ευχηθεί με την σειρά του. Και αυτό έκανε. Ήταν ήδη πιο ψηλός από εκείνη, οπότε μπόρεσε εύκολα να βρει το στόμα της με το δικό του εναποθέτοντας της εκεί ένα αδιόρατο φιλάκι. Δεν είχε καταλάβει τι είχε κάνει. Απλά ήξερε ότι είναι ένα δείγμα αγάπης και τρυφερότητας.

Ξαφνικά όμως οι τρεις μεγάλοι γύρω του ξέσπασαν σε επιφωνήματα και ελαφρά γελάκια και ντράπηκε πάρα πολύ νομίζοντας ότι τον κοροϊδεύουν. Τρομαγμένος ξαναγύρισε το βλέμμα του στη Ρόουζ, η οποία τον κοίταξε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα με έκθαμβα μάτια, αλλά μετά του χαμογέλασε με το πιο φωτεινό της χαμόγελο που το βρήκε το πιο όμορφο χαμόγελο στον κόσμο, παρότι της έλειπαν τα δύο μπροστινά δόντια.

Ύστερα τον πήρε από το χέρι και τον οδήγησε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού, όπου βρίσκονταν τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά και συγκεκριμένα οι καλύτεροι του φίλοι, ο Άλμπους Πότερ και ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι. Σύντομα το παιχνίδι είχε ανάψει για τα καλά και ο Σκόρπιους θα θυμόταν για πάντα αυτά τα γενέθλια ως μία από τις πιο ξέγνοιαστες παιδικές αναμνήσεις του, γεμάτη ήλιο, χαχανητά και απολαυστική τούρτα παγωτό.

Το δεύτερο φιλί της το έδωσε πολλά χρόνια μετά, όταν είχε μάθει να ξεπερνάει την ντροπή του. Ήταν στο τρίτο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς λίγο μετά τις γιορτές των Χριστουγέννων. Ήταν Ιανουάριος και το κρύο τσουχτερό, αλλά έξω όλη η αυλή είχε γεμίσει με χιόνια και κανείς από τους μαθητευόμενους μάγους δεν μπορούσε να αντισταθεί σε έναν απολαυστικό χιονοπόλεμο.

Αδιαμφισβήτητα οι πιο κορυφαίοι χιονοπόλεμοι ήταν αυτοί μεταξύ της _κλίκας των ηρώων_, όπως αποκαλούταν για συντομία η παρέα των παιδιών των πρωταγωνιστών του πολέμου. Αποτελούταν από διάφορους συνδυασμούς αλλά πάντα τα κυρίαρχα μέλη της συνίσταντο από γόνους των Γουίζλη, Πότερ, Σκαμάντερ, Λόνγκμποτομ, Μάλφοϋ και Ζαμπίνι.

Ήταν Σάββατο πρωί και επειδή δεν είχε αγώνα Κουίντιτς εκείνο το Σαββατοκύριακο, ο Φαμπιάν με το Φρεντ ΙΙ και τον Τζέιμς κανόνισαν ένα παιχνίδι στο χιόνι. Αφού μαζεύτηκαν όλοι μπροστά από την κεντρική είσοδο, χωρίστηκαν σε τέσσερις ομάδες των τεσσάρων. Η κάθε ομάδα πήρε από ένα χρώμα: Η Ντομινίκ με τον Άλμπους, την Ροξάν και την Λούσυ το κόκκινο, ο Φρεντ ΙΙ με την Μόλυ, την Άλις και τον Λόρκαν το μπλε, ο Φαμπιάν με τον Άρθουρ, την Ρόουζ και τον Φρανκ το κίτρινο και ο Τζέιμς με τον Σκόρπιους, τον Φραντσέσκο και τον Λυζάντερ το πράσινο.

Θα κέρδιζε η ομάδα εκείνη που θα σκόραρε τους περισσότερους πόντους χτυπώντας με χιονόμπαλες τους παίκτες των αντίπαλων ομάδων. Το κάθε σημείο του σώματος είχε διαφορετικούς βαθμούς, αλλά αν σε πετύχαιναν στην καρδιά σήμαινε ότι είχες πεθάνει και έπρεπε να βγεις από το παιχνίδι. Είχαν μαγέψει τα χέρια τους, ώστε με του που θα άγγιζε ο κάθε παίκτης το χιόνι να μετατρεπόταν στο αντίστοιχο χρώμα της ομάδας του, ενώ ένας μαγικός πίνακας πάνω από την είσοδο του κάστρου μετρούσε αυτόματα το σκορ, ώστε να μην υπάρχουν ζαβολιές.

Το παιχνίδι ξεκίνησε και όλοι οι μαθητευόμενοι μάγοι έτρεξαν προς κάθε σημείο του αυλόγυρου. Είχαν δικαίωμα να φτάσουν μέχρι τον εξωτερικό τοίχο και την πύλη, αλλά όχι παραπέρα, καθότι ούτως ή άλλως το αόρατο φράγμα του σχολείου τους εμπόδιζε την έξοδο. Εννοείται πως και το Απαγορευμένο Δάσος ήταν εκτός ορίων. Η Ρόουζ ωστόσο κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως προς τα εκεί με σκοπό να κρυφτεί σε κάποιο από τα δέντρα που υπήρχαν πιο πριν.

Είχε μαγέψει τις μπότες της, ώστε να μην αφήνουν πατημασιές στο χιόνι, και έτσι κατάφερε να φτάσει και να χωθεί πίσω από το χοντρό κορμό μίας φλαμουριάς χωρίς να την ακολουθήσει κανείς. Είχε σχεδιάσει να φυλάει καραούλι χτυπώντας όποιον ερχόταν προς το μέρος της και αφού περνούσε κάμποση ώρα και σίγουρα θα λιγόστευαν οι παίκτες να έβγαινε και να αποτελείωνε όσους απέμεναν. Ήταν πολύ περήφανη για το σχέδιο της και θεωρούσε ότι θα την οδηγούσε μέχρι τον τελικό.

Όταν ξαφνικά από το πουθενά, της έσκασε μία τεράστια πράσινη χιονόμπαλα στη μούρη.

«Άου!» φώναξε περισσότερο από ενόχληση παρά από πόνο και στράφηκε να δει τον υπαίτιο του τραυματισμού της.

Δεν πρόλαβε ωστόσο να κάνει ούτε βήμα και άλλη μία εξίσου μεγάλη χιονόμπαλα την ξαναπέτυχε στο πρόσωπο. Μεμιάς κατάλαβε ποιος ήταν ο υπεύθυνος. Δεν ήταν σίγουρα ο Τζέιμς ή ο Φραντσέσκο, γιατί θα είχαν φροντίσει να την ξαποστείλουν αμέσως στοχεύοντας στην καρδιά της. Δεν ήταν σίγουρα ο Λυζάντερ, γιατί ήταν βέβαιη ότι θα είχε ήδη καταφέρει να βγει έξω από το παιχνίδι σκοτώνοντας αυτοχείρως τον εαυτό του.

Μόνο ένας ήταν αυτός που αρεσκόταν να χρησιμοποιεί ό,τι κάθε φορά μέσο υπήρχε στη διάθεση του, εν προκειμένω τους αυτοσχέδιους κανόνες του παιχνιδιού, για να την παίζει στα δάχτυλα κάνοντας τα νεύρα της κρόσσια καταπώς εκείνος επιθυμούσε. Έπρεπε να το φανταστεί ότι θα την είχε ακολουθήσει.

«Σκόρπιους, το ξέρω ό…»

Παφ!

_Ότι είσαι εσύ_, ήθελε να συμπληρώσει, αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε, επειδή άλλη μία πράσινη χιονόμπαλα προσγειώθηκε εκείνη την στιγμή στο κεφάλι της. Είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται πραγματικά. Έσφιξε τις παλάμες της σε γροθιά και άρχισε να κατευθύνεται προς τα εκεί από όπου είχαν έρθει τα χτυπήματα. Δεν την ένοιαζε πια το παιχνίδι και αν θα έχανε. Θα του έδειχνε εκείνη να της πετάει τέτοιες δυνατές μπάλες!

Εννοείται βέβαια ωστόσο πως όση ώρα έκανε να διασχίσει την απόσταση μέχρι το άλλο δέντρο στο οποίο κρυβόταν το φίδι το κολοβό, την είχε ραπίσει με χιόνι έχοντας καλύψει το τζιν, το μπουφάν και το σκούφο της με πράσινα κομματάκια πάγου, ώστε σίγουρα θα έμοιαζε λες και κάποιος δράκος είχε μόλις φυσήξει τη μύτη του πάνω της.

Όταν τελικά κατάφερε να φτάσει στον προορισμό της, εκείνος είχε κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω και πλάι, ώστε είχε καλυφθεί πάλι από τον κορμό του δέντρου. Έτσι ξεκίνησαν ένα γελοίο κυνηγητό τριγύρω από την γηραιά ακακία – που αν είχε φωνή θα τους έλεγε να τσακιστούν να φύγουν και να την αφήσουν στην ησυχία της – κατά το οποίο η Ρόουζ γυρνούσε σαν χαζή γύρω-γύρω από το δέντρο προσπαθώντας να τον πιάσει και εκείνος την απέφευγε προχωρώντας μπροστά της έχοντας ως προβάδισμα το σαφώς μεγαλύτερο διασκελισμό του. Ταυτόχρονα γελούσε δυνατά κοροϊδεύοντας και εμπαίζοντας την.

Θα τον κανόνιζε όμως εκείνη!

Εντελώς απροειδοποίητα άλλαξε κατεύθυνση με αποτέλεσμα ο Μάλφοϋ αντί να την αποφύγει να πέσει ακριβώς πάνω της. Η αναπάντεχη πρόσκρουση τον έκανε να χάσει την ισορροπία του, να γλιστρήσει και να πέσει προς τα πίσω ανάσκελα. Όχι, όμως πριν την τραβήξει από την άκρη του μπουφάν της και την παρασύρει και την ίδια μαζί του. Με λίγα λόγια βρέθηκαν και οι δύο φαρδιοί-πλατιοί στο αφρώδες χιόνι με το Σκόρπιους από κάτω και την Ρόουζ σούμπητη από πάνω του. Έκανε να σηκωθεί όρθια, αλλά την κρατούσε ακόμα από το μπουφάν δυνατά, ώστε δεν μπορούσε να κουνήσει ρούπι.

«Άσε με να φύγω,» απαίτησε.

Εν τούτοις, δεν της βγήκε τόσο απειλητικά όσο σκόπευε, επειδή είχε μαγνητιστεί από τα ατσάλινα του μάτια και κυρίως από τα βελούδινα του χείλη.

«Τσου,» αποκρίθηκε εκείνος.

Ύστερα μέσα σε μια στιγμή είχε ανασηκώσει το κεφάλι του και είχε ενώσει το στόμα του με το δικό της σε ένα απαλό φιλί.

Η αίσθηση που του προκάλεσε έστω και αυτή η πεπερασμένη ένωση ήταν τέτοια, ώστε αισθάνθηκε μονομιάς όλο του το κορμί να μουδιάζει χειρότερα από το να είχε πέσει στην παγωμένη λίμνη. Ήθελε να βαθύνει και άλλο την επαφή, αλλά φοβήθηκε την αντίδραση της και αποτραβήχτηκε ικανοποιημένος και από αυτό το λίγο. Άνοιξε δειλά τα βλέφαρα του και την αντίκρισε να τον κοιτάζει με τα μεγάλα μπλε της μάτια κατάπληκτα, όπως ακριβώς πριν από εννιά χρόνια περίπου.

Όμως όπως ακριβώς πριν από εννιά χρόνια περίπου το αμέσως επόμενο λεπτό του χαμογέλασε τόσο ζεστά και φωτεινά, που ο Σκόρπιους νόμιζε έλιωσαν όλα τα χιόνια δίπλα του. Της ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο με το πιο γοητευτικό δικό του, που φυλούσε αποκλειστικά για εκείνη, και διχογνωμούταν αν προτιμούσε να την βλέπει να γελάει ή να τον φιλάει.

Πάνω από εκεί που κατέληξε με ελάχιστη διαφορά στο δεύτερο, ακούστηκε ένας ήχος συρίγματος και ξαφνικά τα πρόσωπα και των δύο είχαν σκεπαστεί από κόκκινο χιόνι. Παράλληλα το ηλίθιο γέλιο του Άλμπους Πότερ έσκισε την μέχρι πρότινος απόλυτη ησυχία.

«Χαχαχαχα! Σας πέτυχα, σας πέτυχα! Με ένα σμπάρο δύο τρυγόνια!» κορόιδεψε χαζοχαρούμενα.

Αμέσως όμως μετά έκανε μεταβολή και άρχισε να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση, καθώς οι δύο νεαροί μάγοι με μία συνεννοημένη ματιά είχαν σηκωθεί όρθιοι και είχαν αρπάξει όση περισσότερη ποσότητα χιονιού χωρούσε στα χέρια τους κυνηγώντας τον.

Δύο ώρες αργότερα νικήτρια αναδείχτηκε η ομάδα της Ντομινίκ προς μεγάλη δυσαρέστηση των υπόλοιπων αρχηγών. Από την πλευρά του ο Σκόρπιους ωστόσο δεν θυμόταν να έχει νιώσει ποτέ περισσότερο νικητής.

Η τρίτη φορά ήταν στο τέλος του πέμπτου έτους, λίγο μετά τις εξετάσεις και αμέσως μετά τον τελευταίο αγώνα του Κουίντιτς. Αντίπαλες ήταν φυσικά οι δύο κορυφαίες ομάδες, οι Γκρίφιντορ και οι Σλίδεριν. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια της χρονιάς οι δύο ομάδες μάχονταν στήθος με στήθος για την κατάκτηση του κυπέλου. Στον πρώτο αγώνα μεταξύ τους είχαν ισοφαρίσει και εκείνη την ημέρα είχαν παίξει το δεύτερο και τελειωτικό αγώνα, όπου είχε κλείσει με νίκη των Γκρίφιντορ 180-160. Όλο το κάστρο είχε ντυθεί στα κόκκινα και τα χρυσά και παντού ακούγονταν κραυγές νίκης και συγχαρητηρίων.

Οι παίκτες των Σλίδεριν είχαν χωθεί στα μπουντρούμια τους αμέσως μετά την λήξη, ώστε να αποφύγουν όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερο γινόταν την καζούρα. Ωστόσο, ένας παίκτης της πράσινης ομάδας δεν τα είχε καταφέρει τόσο καλά. Από το στάδιο μέχρι και μέσα στο κάστρο αλλά και τώρα που κατέβαινε την πρώτη σκάλα για το υπόγειο, τον ακολουθούσε κατά πόδας μία αδύνατη κοπελίτσα με μακριά μαλλιά στο χρώμα της φωτιάς και μπλε θαλασσινά μάτια, η οποία πηδούσε γύρω του σαν το κατσίκι φωνάζοντας συνεχώς _κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε_ με ένα σπαστικό σκωπτικό επαναλαμβανόμενο τόνο.

«Γουίζλη, γιατί δεν σκας λίγο;» της πέταξε επιθετικά κοιτώντας την εκνευρισμένος.

«Γιατί να σκάσω;» σήκωσε πειρακτικά το σαϊτεμένο της φρύδι εκείνη. «Είμαστε οι πρωταθλητές του σχολείου, κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε!» φώναξε ξανά σηκώνοντας τα χέρια της στον αέρα.

«Εσένα δεν σε ενδιαφέρει καν το Κουίντιτς!» έσφιξε τα δόντια του ο ψηλός παίκτης. «Προς τι η τέτοια χαρά;»

«Οτιδήποτε σε κάνει πράσινο από το κακό σου μου δίνει χαρά, Μάλφοϋ,» γέλασε σαρκαστικά η κοπέλα. «Και η περηφάνια σου δε μπορεί να αντέξει ότι σε κερδίσαμε! Ο Άλμπους έπιασε την χρυσή σφαίρα πριν από εσάς!» χαχάνισε απολαυστικά.

«Και αυτός είναι ο μόνος λόγος που κερδίσατε,» φώναξε έξαλλα τώρα ο ξανθός μάγος. «Τα τέρματα σας ήταν τρύπια. Είχα σκοράρει εκατό πόντους μόνος μου,» σήκωσε απειλητικά την σκούπα του, μα το κορίτσι δεν φάνηκε να φοβάται καθόλου.

Συνέχισε να τον ακολουθεί μέσα στο διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στον κοιτώνα του.

«Δεν έχει καμία σημασία. Σημασία έχει ότι κερδίσαμε. Κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε!» ξεκίνησε να χοροπηδάει πάλι γύρω του.

«Σκάσε! Βούλωσε το!» γρύλισε εκείνος.

«Κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε, κερδίσαμε!»

«Σκάσε, γαμώ το κέρατο σου!»

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος, αν ήταν η καταλληλότερη τιμωρία για το γεγονός ότι του είχε κάνει τα νεύρα τσατάλια, αλλά σίγουρα ήταν η πιο αποτελεσματική. Γιατί όταν πέταξε κάτω την σκούπα και τον εξοπλισμό του, την κόλλησε στον τοίχο με το σώμα του και σκέπασε το στόμα της με το δικό του, μονομιάς ησυχία απλώθηκε στην πέτρινη στοά, μόνος θόρυβος η ένωση των χειλιών τους και το πλατάγιασμα των γλωσσών τους μεταξύ τους.

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τολμούσε να την φιλήσει έτσι. Έπρεπε να τον φτάσει στα άκρα, για να καταφέρει να τα υπερβεί. Και ήξερε πως από εδώ και μπρος, δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός πίσω. Ειδικά από όταν τραβήχτηκε ελαφρά για να πάρει ανάσα και την είδε να τον κοιτάζει με τα μάτια της λιγωμένα και ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο που χάθηκε παρά μόνο όταν ξαναπήρε τα χείλη της στα δικά του.


	2. Πρώτη φορά

**Για την Νέλι, που το ζήτησε.**

**ΠΡΩΤΗ ΦΟΡΑ**

Η πρώτη τους φορά ήταν τραγική – από όποια πλευρά και αν το έβλεπε κανείς. Είχαν ξεκινήσει με τις καλύτερες προθέσεις και είχαν ήδη αρκετή οικειότητα ο ένας με το κορμί του άλλου, ώστε να καταφέρουν να μπουν στο κλίμα, ωστόσο η Ρόουζ ήταν αγχωμένη μέχρι τον λαιμό και δεν μπορούσε να χαλαρώσει με τίποτα και ο ίδιος έτρεμε σαν το ψάρι έξω από το νερό. Ίσως τελικά να χρειαζόταν τις συμβουλές του Ζαμπίνι, τις οποίες αρχικά είχε αρνηθεί από σεβασμό προς την Ρόουζ και – κακά τα ψέματα – εξαιτίας του αθεράπευτου εγωισμού του.

Άλλωστε εκείνος ήταν που είχε γκόμενα την ωραιότερη κοπέλα του Χόγκουαρτς και εκείνος ο τυχερός που θα την έκανε δική του. Του το είχε πει καιρό τώρα πως στα γενέθλια του το δώρο της θα ήταν η παρθενιά της και από τότε ο Σκόρπιους δεν μπορούσε να ησυχάσει. Ειδικά όταν ήρθε εκείνη η ημέρα στα μέσα του Νοεμβρίου του έκτου έτους, νόμιζε θα εκραγεί μέσα στο μποξεράκι του. Φρόντισε να την παίξει τουλάχιστον πέντε φορές πριν από την πολυπόθητη στιγμή, προκειμένου να αντέξει όταν θα ερχόταν η ώρα.

Και αυτή αργούσε πολύ να έρθει. Πρώτη φορά ο Σκόρπιους ευχόταν το πάρτι των γενεθλίων του να περάσει τόσο γρήγορα. Το είχε διοργανώσει η Ρόουζ με τον Άλμπους και τον Ζαμπίνι στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών και γνώριζε κυριολεκτικά μεγάλη επιτυχία. Τόση που κόντευε τέσσερις η ώρα και ακόμα οι βλαμμένοι καλεσμένοι δεν έλεγαν να φύγουν. Συνέχιζαν όλοι τους να χορεύουν σαν παλαβοί και να μπαλαμουτιάζονται ο ένας με τον άλλον. Ο Σκόρπιους σκέφτηκε να πει στην Ρόουζ να το σκάσουν, όμως απέρριψε την ιδέα, επειδή δεν θα ήταν ευγενικό.

Όχι ότι ο ξανθός μάγος έδινε δεκάρα τσακιστή για τους τύπους την προκείμενη στιγμή, ωστόσο η κοπέλα του ήταν πολύ καθωσπρέπει σε αυτά τα πράγματα και δεν ήθελε να φανεί στα μάτια της σαν λιγούρης που δεν κρατιόταν να την κουτουπώσει˙ ασχέτως που στα αλήθεια ήταν ακριβώς αυτό. Ποιος μπορούσε να τον κακοχαρακτηρίσει ωστόσο; Η Ρόουζ ήταν ο μόνιμος του πόθος από πάντα και ειδικά τώρα που οι ορμόνες του είχαν ανάψει και έστω και το παραμικρό της χάδι ήταν αιτία, για να περνά όλη την υπόλοιπη ημέρα κάτω από το κρύο ντους.

Επομένως, όταν επιτέλους η γιορτή σχόλασε κατά τα ξημερώματα – αν και τον Ζαμπίνι έπρεπε να τον στείλει έξω από το δωμάτιο με την απειλή του Αβάντα Κεντάβρα – και έμειναν οι δυο τους σε ένα σκηνικό που θύμιζε σαλόνι της Μπελ Επόκ – η Ρόουζ έτσι το ήθελε και εκείνος δεν θα της χαλούσε το χατίρι, μιας και προσωπικά δεν θα τον ενδιέφερε ακόμα και αν την πηδούσε σε στάβλο – νόμιζε πως θα κλάψει από την αδημονία.

Συνήθως εκείνος ήταν ο πιο σίγουρος από τους δύο τους και η Ρόουζ η πιο συνεσταλμένη – ιδιότητα της που τον τρέλαινε – εν τούτοις εκείνο το λεπτό ένιωθε κοκαλωμένος στην θέση του. Την κοιτούσε να στέκεται μερικά μέτρα μακριά του φορώντας το πράσινο φόρεμα που είχε αγοράσει αποκλειστικά για τον ίδιο, επειδή ήταν το αγαπημένο του χρώμα, αν και πάνω της ακόμα και ένα τσουβάλι πατάτες θα έδειχνε υπέροχο, και ο εγκέφαλος του δεν έλεγε να δώσει την εντολή στα πόδια του να την πλησιάσουν.

Τελικά ήταν η Ρόουζ αυτή που κινήθηκε πρώτη. Χαμογελώντας του απαλά πήγε και κάθισε στην άκρη του κρεβατιού σκαρφαλώνοντας έπειτα ως το κεφαλάρι και ακουμπώντας ράθυμα στα μαξιλάρια. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη που ο Σκόρπιους αφιέρωσε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα επιπλέον στο να την χαζεύει, πριν εν τέλει κατορθώσει να πάει κοντά της. Ανέβηκε και ο ίδιος στο στρώμα και την τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του σκεπάζοντας το στόμα της με το δικό του.

Το λάθος ξεκίνησε από εκεί. Τώρα που το ξανασκεφτόταν θα έπρεπε να αφιερώσει μεγαλύτερο χρόνο στην προετοιμασία της, όμως σαν ανυπόμονος πρωτάρης έφηβος που ήταν βιαζόταν να χωθεί κάτω από τα φουστάνια της. Για αυτό της υπέδειξε με το βάρος του να ξαπλώσει και εκείνος έπεσε με όλη του την δύναμη από πάνω της μην μπορώντας να ελέγξει καλά-καλά ούτε τους μύες του. Μέσα στα χέρια της γινότανε πολτός.

Της έβγαλε τσακ-μπαμ τα ρούχα και αφού απαλλάχθηκε και από τα δικά του και εφάρμοσε το ξόρκι της αντισύλληψης, βρέθηκε ξανά ανάμεσα στα πόδια της. Με την βοήθεια του χεριού του εντόπισε την κολπική σχισμή της και παίρνοντας μία βαθιά ανάσα έσπρωξε το πέος του ελαφρά προς τα μέσα. Ήθελε να την κοιτάζει στα μάτια όταν θα κατάφερνε επιτέλους να μπει μέσα της, ωστόσο απλά και μόνο αυτή η κορυφαία επαφή τους ήταν τόσο έντονη που δεν άντεξε να μην σφαλίσει σφιχτά τα βλέφαρα του.

Ήταν τόσο ζεστή και μαλακή – αν και όχι ιδιαίτερα υγρή – που ο Σκόρπιους ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν είχε ξαναδοκιμάσει μεγαλύτερη απόλαυση. Εξαιτίας αυτού, των εφηβικών ορμονών του όπως αναφέρθηκε ανωτέρω και της ομολογούμενης απειρίας του, δεν μπόρεσε να ελέγξει το κορμί του από το να τεντωθεί ενστικτωδώς προς τα μπροστά, προκειμένου να ολοκληρώσει το βύθισμα του στην θαλπωρή της Ρόουζ.

Ήταν από την κραυγή της πρώτα από όλα που αντιλήφθηκε πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Λαχανιάζοντας ακόμα και αφού κατόρθωσε να βρει ξανά την όραση και την ακοή του ύστερα από το πρωτοφανές ερέθισμα – μακράν το καλύτερο στην μέχρι τώρα ζωή του – άνοιξε τα μάτια του και αντίκρισε το όμορφο πρόσωπο της Ρόουζ να έχει προσλάβει μία τέτοια έκφραση οδύνης που η συνείδηση του διασπάστηκε σε δύο αντιμαχόμενα στρατόπεδα.

Από την μία ήταν ο πρωτόγονος εαυτός του που του υποδείκνυε να μην σταματήσει να την ξεσκίζει μέχρι να χύσει μέσα της και από την άλλη ήταν ο πολιτισμένος και τρελά ερωτευμένος μαζί της εαυτός του που ήθελε να κάνει ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι του, για να σταματήσει να υποφέρει η αγάπη του. Προς στιγμήν τρόμαξε, πως θα υπερτερούσε ο πρώτος, αλλά ευτυχώς ήταν αρκετά Μάλφοϋ για να υπερισχύσει ο δεύτερος.

«Μωρό μου; Μωρό μου, είσαι καλά; Θέλεις να τραβηχτώ;»

Θα προτιμούσε να του κοπεί από την ρίζα παρά να απομακρυνθεί από κοντά της, όμως για χάρη της θα εξαναγκαζόταν και σε αυτό. Για αυτό χωρίς να περιμένει την απάντηση της – τα δάκρυα που έτρεχαν στα μάγουλα της ήταν ικανοποιητική απόκριση – στερεώθηκε στα μπράτσα του και ετοιμαζόταν να βγει, όταν η Ρόουζ σφίχτηκε ακόμα περισσότερο γύρω του γαντζώνοντας τα νύχια της επώδυνα στην επιδερμίδα των ώμων του.

«Μην κουνιέσαι, σε παρακαλώ, μην κουνιέσαι!» τον εκλιπάρησε εν μέσω λυγμών.

Ο Σκόρπιους λούφαξε αμέσως στην θέση του μη μετακινούμενος ρούπι. Δεν είχε ιδέα τι να κάνει για να της απαλύνει τον πόνο ή για να σταματήσει να νιώθει τις ενοχές που ένιωθε. Προσπάθησε να την ηρεμήσει με γλυκιές κουβέντες και απαλά φιλιά στον λαιμό και το σαγόνι, όμως η Ρόουζ έμοιαζε να δυσανασχετεί περισσότερο με τις περιποιήσεις του, για αυτό τις σταμάτησε και αυτές και έμεινε ανήμπορος από πάνω της και μέσα της.

Ταυτόχρονα η ανάγκη του να εκσπερματώσει γινόταν ολοένα και πιο άμεση και έπρεπε να δαγκώνει μετά μανίας το κάτω χείλος του και να σκέφτεται σιχαμερά πράγματα – τον πατέρα του με την μάνα του ή χειρότερα την γιαγιά του με τον παππού του, μπρρρρ, ανατρίχιαζε και μόνο που το συλλογιζόταν – για να συγκρατηθεί και να μην τελειώσει. Η Ρόουζ όμως του έκανε την όλη προσπάθεια αφάνταστα πιο δύσκολη, επειδή είχε αρχίσει να κουνιέται αποπειρώμενη να πάψει να πονάει και η παραμικρότερη τριβή της ζεστασιάς της επάνω στο πέος του τον έφερνε ένα βήμα και πιο κοντά στην καταστροφή.

«Μωρό μου, θα... θα...»

_Έρθω_ πήγε να την προειδοποιήσει, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε, γιατί το αμέσως επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο ήρθε πράγματι μέσα της με μία εκκωφαντική και ταυτόχρονα τρομακτικά μη ικανοποιητική δύναμη. Έχωσε το πρόσωπο του στον λαιμό της ντροπιασμένος και περίμενε στην σιωπή μέχρι να χαλαρώσει και να μπορέσει επιτέλους να τραβηχτεί χωρίς δυσκολία από μέσα της. Έπεσε εξαντλημένος στο μαξιλάρι δίπλα της και εκείνη διπλώθηκε στα δύο γυρίζοντας του την πλάτη και άρχισε να κλαίει σπαραχτικά.

Ο Σκόρπιους την πλησίασε αγκαλιάζοντας την τρυφερά από την μέση, όμως εκείνη παρότι δεν τον έσπρωξε μακριά, δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση προς το μέρος του. Είχε φανταστεί τόσο διαφορετικά την πρώτη τους νύχτα μαζί και τώρα αποδεικνυόταν ένας πραγματικός εφιάλτης. Ειδικά όταν αισθάνθηκε κάτι κρύο και υγρό κάτω από τους μηρούς του και είδε πως το σεντόνι, αλλά και ο ίδιος και προφανώς και η Ρόουζ ήταν βαμμένοι στο κόκκινο αίμα που είχε τρέξει από τον παρθενικό της υμένα.

«Αγάπη μου, συγνώμη, δεν... δεν ήθελα να γίνουν έτσι τα πράγματα. Νόμιζα... νόμιζα θα είναι όλα τέλεια και... Αγάπη μου, σε παρακαλώ, μην κλαις. Ροζάκι μου, μην κλαις!»

Παρόλα ωστόσο τα παρακάλια του, η Ρόουζ δεν του έκανε το χατίρι. Εξακολούθησε να κλαίει λες και θρηνούσε την χαμένη της αθωότητα και όταν κάποια στιγμή καταλάγιασαν κάπως οι κλαυθμοί της το μόνο που του ζήτησε ήταν αν μπορούσε να της φέρει το ραβδί της από μια καρέκλα που το είχε αφήσει νωρίτερα. Ο Σκόρπιους σηκώθηκε αναγκαστικά και φορώντας κακήν κακώς το εσώρουχο του, έκανε όπως του είπε και της το έδωσε.

Η Ρόουζ το πήρε με τρεμάμενα χέρια αποφεύγοντας να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια και πραγματοποίησε ένα ξόρκι καθαρισμού και αναισθησίας στον πόνο, οπότε και μονάχα τότε μπόρεσε να πάψει να κλαίει. Ανασηκώθηκε στο στρώμα σκουπίζοντας τα πρησμένα και κατακόκκινα μάτια της με την αναστροφή της παλάμης της και ύστερα σηκώθηκε και η ίδια. Ντύθηκαν μέσα στην απόλυτη σιωπή και έφυγαν από το Δωμάτιο των Ευχών – που εκείνη την ημέρα είχε αποδειχθεί το Δωμάτιο της Κατάρας – προτού ξημερώσει ακόμα καλά-καλά.

Ο Σκόρπιους την συνόδευσε μέχρι τον πύργο των Γκρίφιντορ, αλλά δεν τόλμησε να της ξαναμιλήσει ούτε να την αγγίξει. Μόνο όταν σταμάτησαν μπροστά από το κάδρο της εύσωμης κυρίας με το ροζ φόρεμα αποπειράθηκε να σκύψει και να την φιλήσει, όμως η Ρόουζ έστρεψε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της και τα χείλη του την βρήκαν στο μάγουλο. Η καρδιά του έχασε έναν χτύπο με την άρνηση της, ωστόσο δεν σχολίασε κάτι.

«Τα λέμε αύριο, ε;» δεν μπόρεσε εν τούτοις να μην προσπαθήσει να καθησυχάσει έστω και με αυτήν την γενική ερώτηση το αλάφιασμα στο στήθος του.

«Ναι, τα λέμε αύριο,» απάντησε απλανώς η Ρόουζ και χάθηκε βιαστικά μέσα στον κοιτώνα της.

Ο Σκόρπιους έμεινε μόνος και με βαριά διάθεση έσυρε τα βήματα του ως τα μπουντρούμια και τον Οίκο των Φιδιών. Μπήκε μέσα και αντί να κατευθυνθεί στην κρεβατοκάμαρα που μοιραζόταν με τους υπόλοιπους εκτοετής Σλίδεριν, κάθισε στον καναπέ μπροστά από το εδώ και κάποια ώρα σβησμένο τζάκι. Όσο και αν δεν το ήθελε, δεν μπορούσε να μην παίζει στο κεφάλι του όλη την προηγούμενη φάση αναρωτώμενος τι πήγε στραβά και πού ακριβώς είχε κάνει λάθος.

Σε αυτήν την στάση πρέπει να τον πήρε ο ύπνος κάποια στιγμή, επειδή ξύπνησε την επόμενη ημέρα από μία σφαλιάρα στα οπίσθια και διαπίστωσε πως βρισκόταν μπρούμυτα με το κεφάλι του χωμένο στα μεταξωτά μαξιλάρια. Ανακάθισε αποπροσανατολισμένος και παρατήρησε τον ξάδερφο του να του χαμογελά με ένα μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο που σε κάποιες περιπτώσεις πρέπει να ήταν τρομακτικά ίδιο με το δικό του.

«Τι κάνει το αγόρι μου; Ο άξιος συνεχιστής της οικογένειας;» τον ειρωνεύτηκε ο Φραντσέσκο.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε καμία όρεξη για καζούρα. Ήταν ξενυχτισμένος, κουρασμένος και στενοχωρημένος όσο δεν πήγαινε άλλο. Για αυτό σηκώθηκε μη δίνοντας περαιτέρω σημασία στον κολλητό του και ετοιμάστηκε να ανέβει στο μπάνιο για να κάνει ένα χαλαρωτικό, όπως ήλπιζε, ντους. Ο Ζαμπίνι ωστόσο ως κλασικός Σλίδεριν μύριζε πάντα από μακριά το αίμα – μεταφορικά ευχόταν ο Σκόρπιους και όχι κυριολεκτικά αυτήν την φορά – και τον ακολούθησε κατά πόδας.

«Δεν θα μου πεις πόσο γαμάτα νιώθεις;» συνέχισε ο Φραντσέσκο να τσιγκλάει τον συμμαθητή και φίλο του γνωρίζοντας πόσο εύκολα έπεφτε στο αγκίστρι του ο ξανθός μάγος, όταν επρόκειτο για την Ρόουζ.

«Ζαμπίνι, δεν έχω κέφια για χαβαλέ,» έγρουξε νευριασμένα ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ εκλιπαρώντας νοητά η δήλωση της διάθεσης του να ήταν αρκετή για να τον αφήσει ήσυχο ο μελαμψός έφηβος.

Δεν ήταν.

«Γιατί δεν έχεις κέφια, χαρά μου;» ρώτησε εκείνος περιπαικτικά. «Εσύ σήμερα έπρεπε να πετάς. Απαλλάχτηκες από την παρθενιά σου και πλέον έχεις το ελεύθερο να γνωρίσεις όλες τις καινούργιες πτυχές που σου ανοίγονται. Για πες τώρα πόσες φορές την τον σφύριξες;»

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν θα καθόταν να αναλύσει την ερωτική του ζωή – όσο καταστροφική και αν ήταν – με τον ανώριμο ξάδερφο του. Του έφταναν οι σκοτούρες του και ο φόβος του, πως πλέον η Ρόουζ δεν θα ήθελε να τον ξαναδεί στα μάτια της, όχι μετά την πιο χάλια πεθαίνεις απόδοση του στο κρεβάτι, και θα τον παρατούσε για έναν δέκα χρόνια μεγαλύτερο της που θα ήξερε όλα τα κόλπα για να της προσφέρει την πιο τέλεια ηδονή και γιατί στο κάτω-κάτω της γραφής να καθόταν μαζί του που μόνο πόνο της προκαλούσε;

Εκείνη είχε τα πάντα. Ήταν όμορφη, έξυπνη, γλυκιά, είχε χιούμορ και ευφυία και ήταν η πιο περιποιητική κοπέλα στον κόσμο. Την αγαπούσε και την λάτρευε και αντί να κάνει το παν για να της το δείξει, της τον έχωσε σαν χοντρόπετσος κάγκουρας και παρότι εκείνη έκλαιγε από τον πόνο, εκείνος είχε και την αναισθησία να τελειώσει μέσα της. Δηλαδή χειρότερα δεν μπορούσαν να είναι τα πράγματα, όσο αντικειμενικά και να το έβλεπε κανείς.

«Και για πες μου σε πια ήπειρο σκοπεύεις να εγκατασταθείς τώρα που ο πατέρας της θα μάθει πως πήδηξες την μοναχοκόρη του;»

Η ερώτηση του Ζαμπίνι ήταν ικανοποιητική υπενθύμιση, πως ακόμα και όταν πιστεύεις ότι τίποτα δεν μπορεί να πάει πιο στραβά, η ζωή έχει πάντοτε ανεξάντλητους τρόπους να σε διαψεύδει.

* * *

**Όντως διαφορετική η πρώτη φορά του Σκόρπιους και της Ρόουζ από την Μαγική Σχέση, όμως τι να περιμένει κανείς όταν είναι και οι δύο πρωτάρηδες; Κάτι μου λέει όμως πως θα φτιάξουν τα πράγματα μεταξύ τους, χιχι! Τι γνώμη έχετε εσείς;**

**Περιμένω και άλλες ιδέες για αυτοτελείς ιστοριούλες!**

**Φιλιά, αγαπημένες μου!**


	3. Το μόνιασμα

**ΤΟ ΜΟΝΙΑΣΜΑ**

Μόλις ο Σκόρπιους τελείωσε το μπάνιο του, ντύθηκε αμέσως και κατευθύνθηκε χωρίς να δώσει περαιτέρω σημασία στον ξάδερφο του στον έβδομο όροφο και στον κοιτώνα των Γκρίφιντορ. Επειδή χειρότερο σενάριο από το να μην του ξαναμιλούσε η Ρόουζ δεν υπήρχε˙ έστω και αν οι εναλλακτικές περιελάμβαναν άγριο βασανισμό από τον πατέρα της. Όταν έφτασε μπροστά στο γνωστό πορτραίτο, στάθηκε και χτύπησε την πόρτα. Παρότι η Ρόουζ του είχε πει τον κωδικό, του είχε ζητήσει να μην τον χρησιμοποιεί, επειδή οι συμμαθητές της δεν θα το έβλεπαν με καλό μάτι. Και σήμερα δεν είχε κανέναν σκοπό να την εξαγριώσει και άλλο.

Περίμενε μερικά λεπτά και στο τέλος η πόρτα άνοιξε και εμφανίστηκε μία τριτοετής κοπέλα με μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια κρυμμένα πίσω από χοντρούς μυωπικούς φακούς γυαλιών. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν γνώριζε ποια ήταν, ωστόσο κατάλαβε από τον τρόπο που τον κοιτούσε με χάσκον στόμα την επίδραση που είχε η ομορφιά του επάνω της και μπόρεσε να την χρησιμοποιήσει πολύ εύκολα, ώστε η μικρή να τον αφήσει να περάσει μέσα και να αρχίσει έπειτα να ανεβαίνει κατευθείαν τις σκάλες για τους κοιτώνες των κοριτσιών.

«Για στάσου!» αναφώνησε έκπληκτη η Γκρίφιντορ. «Νόμιζα πως τα αγόρια δεν μπορούν να ανέβουν αυτές τις σκάλες!»

«Πίστεψε με, μπορούν,» απάντησε σιβυλλικά ο Σκόρπιους λίγο πριν χαθεί από τα μάτια της.

Το ξόρκι του το είχε μάθει ο πατέρας του, ο οποίος συνήθιζε να το χρησιμοποιεί για να τρυπώνει στο κρεβάτι της τότε κοπέλας του, Πάνσυ Πάρκινσον. Ο Σκόρπιους ήθελε να του λείπει αυτή η πληροφορία, ωστόσο ήξερε πως ο Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ πριν και μετά τον πόλεμο ήταν δύο εντελώς διαφορετικοί άνθρωποι. Κράτησε επομένως το ωφέλιμο από αυτές τις ασήμαντες περιπέτειες του πατέρα του προτού γνωρίσει την μητέρα του και τώρα έφτανε επιτέλους μπροστά από την πόρτα του κοιτώνα των εκτοετών μαθητριών.

Εκεί εν τούτοις κοντοστάθηκε και χτύπησε, προκειμένου να ειδοποιήσει τις ενοίκους για την παρουσία του. Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ερχόταν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της Ρόουζ και αυτό το ήξεραν οι συμμαθήτριες της και εξαιτίας της συμπάθειας που της είχαν και της δικής του γοητείας και όλης αυτής της λατρείας για τον παρθενικό εφηβικό έρωτα έκαναν σκόπιμα τα στραβά μάτια. Εξάλλου όταν τραβιόντουσαν οι κουρτίνες του κρεβατιού της και εφαρμοζόταν το ηχομονωτικό ξόρκι, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να γνωρίζει τι ελάμβανε χώρα μεταξύ εκείνου και της Ρόουζ.

Μέχρι στιγμής τίποτα περισσότερο από μερικά παθιασμένα φιλιά και πιασίματα – τις τελευταίες φορές κάτω από τα ρούχα – και ύστερα γλυκός ύπνος αγκαλιά μέχρι το πρωί, αλλά αυτό μόνο Παρασκευές ή Σάββατα που δεν είχαν μαθήματα την επόμενη ημέρα – η Ρόουζ ήταν πολύ αυστηρή όσον αφορούσε στα σχολικά καθήκοντα της και την ανάγκη της για προσήλωση – όμως πλέον ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήταν βέβαιος, αν θα ξανασυνέβαιναν και αυτά. Όχι μετά την χθεσινοβραδινή συμπεριφορά του. Έπρεπε να το πανηγυρίζει και να το γιορτάζει και αντί αυτού περνούσε την χειρότερη ημέρα της πρόσφατης ζωής του.

Ενθυμούμενος αυτό και το πόσο σκατά τα είχε κάνει, αποφάσισε να εμφανίσει μαγικά ένα όμορφο μπουκέτο από ροζ και άσπρα τριαντάφυλλα που της άρεσαν πολύ στοχεύοντας να την χαροποιήσει ελαφρώς και να της δείξει πως παρά την ανώριμη συμπεριφορά του δεν υπήρχε κάτι που να σκέφτεται περισσότερο από εκείνη. Πρόλαβε στο τσακ, επειδή ακριβώς εκείνη την στιγμή ακούστηκε μία κοριτσίστικη φωνή από μέσα – που δεν ήταν της Ρόουζ – να ρωτά ποιος είναι.

Απάντησε με το όνομα του και ανέμενε να του ανοίξουν μειδιώντας ελαφρά με τον μικρό πανικό που πρέπει να επικρατούσε στην άλλη πλευρά του τοίχου, καθώς οι κοπέλες προσπαθούσαν πιθανώς να τακτοποιήσουν τον χώρο κρύβοντας σουτιέν και βρακιά. Λες και υπήρχε ποτέ πιθανότητα να κοιτάξει τα εσώρουχα κάποια άλλης. Δεν ήταν πως δεν έπεφτε το μάτι του – άντρας ήταν στο κάτω-κάτω, ωστόσο ποτέ δεν είχε καταφέρει η προσοχή του να κερδηθεί από κάτι πιο όμορφο ή πιο λαμπερό από την Ρόουζ του.

Για αυτό μόλις του έδωσαν επιτέλους το ελεύθερο να μπει, άνοιξε την πόρτα και ξεχύθηκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο πετώντας ένα βιαστικό «καλησπέρα» και σκάναρε αγωνιωδώς με το βλέμμα του για την Ρόουζ. Αντίκρισε μόνο την Κέλλυ, την Ωρόρα, την Ώντρεϋ, την Τζένιφερ και την Αλίσια – την γκόμενα-βδέλλα του Γουντ που απεχθανόταν – όμως τα κόκκινα μαλλιά και τα ζαφειρένια μάτια που επιθυμούσε διακαώς έλλειπαν εκκωφαντικά από την εικόνα μπροστά του.

«Πού είναι;» ρώτησε την Ωρόρα δίχως να χρειαστεί να αναφερθεί στο όνομα της.

Όλες ήξεραν για ποιον λόγο είχε έρθει εδώ και γιατί καθόταν σαν τον βλάκα με μία ανθοδέσμη ανά χείρας. Η Ωρόρα ήταν εξάλλου από τις πιο στενές της φίλες – αν και η Ρόουζ κατά γενική ομολογία δεν έκανε παρέα με άτομα εκτός της οικογένειας της, καθότι τα περισσότερα κορίτσια την ζήλευαν και τα περισσότερα αγόρια ήθελαν να την πηδήξουν. Και αυτό ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε επιτρέψει ποτέ να συμβεί ούτε πριν τα φτιάξουν ούτε πόσω μάλλον τώρα.

Η Ωρόρα ωστόσο ήταν μία ξανθιά κοπελίτσα με γαλάζια ματάκια γεμάτα γλυκύτητα και αθωότητα που δεν φαινόταν ικανή για οποιαδήποτε πονηρή σκέψη. Τουλάχιστον μέχρι να έπεφτε στα νύχια του Άλμπους. Όλοι ήξεραν πως ήταν τρελά ερωτευμένη μαζί του – και ο ίδιος ο Άλμπους – και ήταν στην διακριτική ευχέρεια του να την γαμήσει, όποτε του έκανε κέφι. Την άφηνε όμως όπως έλεγε να ξεροψηθεί λίγο ακόμα, γιατί οι παρθενοπιπίτσες θέλουν πολύ δουλειά, για να κάτσουν, και εκείνος βαριόταν να ασχοληθεί ιδιαίτερα.

«Στο κρεβάτι της,» απάντησε χαμηλόφωνα η κοπέλα. «Δεν έχει ξεμυτίσει ρούπι από το πρωί. Πρέπει να είναι άρρωστη, αλλά δεν μας αφήνει να την πλησιάσουμε.»

«Εντάξει, μην ανησυχείς. Θα αναλάβω εγώ από εδώ και πέρα,» την καθησύχασε με την επίπλαστη αυτοπεποίθηση του και κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως στο εν λόγω κρεβάτι, αν και βαθιά μέσα του ο φόβος πως η Ρόουζ θα του έλεγε να πάει να χαθεί καλά κρατούσε.

Δεν θα της έδινε όμως την ευκαιρία να αντιδράσει και επομένως χώθηκε κάτω από τις κουρτίνες χωρίς να την ειδοποιήσει. Ήταν Σλίδεριν όπως και να το κάνουμε και η ευθεία οδός δεν ήταν ποτέ το φόρτε του. Εν τούτοις το θέαμα που αντίκρισε του σπάραξε ελαφρώς την καρδιά. Η αγαπημένη του μάγισσα κουλουριασμένη κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα της, χλωμή και αδύναμη όσο δεν την είχε δει ποτέ ξανά. Δεν έχασε λεπτό να ανέβει στο κρεβάτι μαζί της και να την τραβήξει απαλά στην αγκαλιά του περιβάλλοντας την στην θέρμη του σώματος του.

«Σκόρπιους;» απόρησε εκείνη μόλις τον αντιλήφθηκε. «Τι κάνεις εδώ;»

«Ήρθα να δω πώς είσαι. Και από ότι φαίνεται έκανα καλά. Μωρό μου, είσαι χάλια!»

«Ευχαριστώ,» απάντησε με ξερή ειρωνεία η Ρόουζ. «Πρέπει να αρρώστησα χθες το βράδυ. Πονάει όλο μου το κορμί και έχω κρυάδες.»

Ανασηκώθηκε στο στρώμα και ο Σκόρπιους παρατήρησε δύσθυμα να σφίγγεται εμφανώς από τον πόνο, κίνηση που δήλωνε πως την είχε πράγματι τραυματίσει.

«Μήπως είναι από... ξέρεις;» αποπειράθηκε να την ρωτήσει, αλλά δεν ήξερε πώς να εκφραστεί, προκειμένου να μην φανεί και άλλο κόπανος.

Ευτυχώς η Ρόουζ κατάλαβε, όπως καταλάβαινε τα πάντα.

«Μπορεί,» παραδέχθηκε ήρεμα.

Με την ομολογία της ο Σκόρπιους αισθάνθηκε απείρως χειρότερα.

«Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ, ζωή μου. Ήθελα να είναι όλα τέλεια, αλλά ήταν σαν να σταμάτησε το μυαλό μου. Και μετά έχασα κάθε συνείδηση και παρότι πάλευα να συγκρατηθώ, ξεκίνησες να κουνιέσαι και...»

«Σσσσς, είναι εντάξει,» τον διέκοψε εκείνη ακουμπώντας μαλακά τον δείκτη της επάνω στα χείλη του. «Ξέρω πως δεν το έκανες επίτηδες και ενδεχομένως και εγώ να αντέδρασα υπερβολικά. Όμως το είχα φανταστεί τόσο όμορφο και ήταν πολύ κάτω των προσδοκιών μου.»

Ο Σκόρπιους σιώπησε μην γνωρίζοντας τι μπορούσε να πει, για να σώσει την κατάσταση ύστερα από αυτήν την δήλωση της.

«Για μένα είναι αυτά;»

Έστρεψε το κεφάλι του και πρόσεξε την πολύχρωμη ανθοδέσμη που κρατούσε ακόμα στο δεξί του χέρι.

«Ναι... Μία υπενθύμιση του ότι όσες βλακείες και να κάνω, είσαι το πιο πολύτιμο κομμάτι της ζωής μου.»

Της την προσέφερε και η Ρόουζ τα πήρε στα χέρια της χώνοντας το πρόσωπο της στο μπουκέτο και αναπνέοντας βαθιά.

«Είναι πολύ όμορφα. Σε ευχαριστώ.»

Τεντώθηκε ελαφρώς και τον φίλησε στην άκρη των χειλιών και ο Σκόρπιους ξαφνιάστηκε τόσο πολύ από αυτήν την χειρονομία όσο την πρώτη φορά που του είπε πως τον αγαπάει, γιατί κάθε απόδειξη ότι την είχε για δική του τού έμοιαζε όσο περνούσε ο καιρός ολοένα και πιο απίθανη. Δεν ήταν πως είχε θέμα αυτοπεποίθησης και αν ήταν οποιαδήποτε άλλη μάγισσα ήταν βέβαιο, πως θα την είχε σήκω-σήκω, κάτσε-κάτσε, ωστόσο η Ρόουζ ήταν η Ρόουζ και ήταν όλα τα όνειρα του ενσαρκωμένα.

«Το μετάνιωσες;» η ερώτηση είχε βγει από τα χείλη του πριν την αναλογιστεί δεύτερη φορά.

Η Ρόουζ γύρισε κατευθείαν και τον κοίταξε με διεσταλμένα μάτια.

«Όχι, φυσικά και όχι!» βιάστηκε να τον διαβεβαιώσει και αφήνοντας τα λουλούδια στα πόδια της έφερε την παλάμη της στο μάγουλο του χαϊδεύοντας τον. «Μωρό μου, δεν θα ήθελα να είναι με κανέναν άλλον η πρώτη μου φορά ούτε και οποιαδήποτε επόμενη. Εσύ είσαι ο άνθρωπος που αγαπώ και είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί του και θέλω να περάσω το υπόλοιπο της ζωής μου μαζί. Συγνώμη που σε έκανα να αισθανθείς, ότι το έχω μετανιώσει. Απλά ήμουν δύσθυμη και πολύ κουρασμένη.»

Τα λόγια της κατρακύλησαν μέσα του και απάλυναν όλες τις φοβίες του σαν ζεστό μέλι με γάλα.

«Σε πόνεσα πολύ;» θέλησε να μάθει με μία σχεδόν μαζοχιστική τάση.

«Πολύ,» ομολόγησε απερίφραστα η Ρόουζ, ωστόσο ο τόνος της δεν ήταν κατηγορητικός αλλά μάλλον παραπονεμένος σαν χαδιάρικο γατί που κάνει νάζια στο αφεντικό του.

«Πονάς ακόμα;»

Κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της προτάσσοντας τα κόκκινα χειλάκια της σε μία κίνηση που τον τρέλαινε.

«Πού ακριβώς; Εδώ;» την ρώτησε φέρνοντας ταυτόχρονα το χέρι του ίσα να ακουμπήσει την ερωτική κορυφή της επάνω από το μαλακό ύφασμα της πιτζάμας που φορούσε.

Η Ρόουζ δάγκωσε ελαφρά τα χείλη της σε μία μείξη ερωτισμού και αθωότητας που ήταν όλη δική της και όλες του οι φαντασιώσεις μαζί και έγνεψε ξανά θετικά. Ο Σκόρπιους άρχισε να περνά τα δάχτυλα του ανεπαίσθητα απαλά επάνω και κάτω στην ήβη της.

«Να το φιλήσω να περάσει;»

Η Ρόουζ πάγωσε αμέσως στην θέση της.

«Θέλεις;» διερωτήθηκε διστακτικά.

«Φυσικά.»

Για να της δείξει πόσο πολύ το εννοούσε, δεν καθυστέρησε λεπτό να ανασηκωθεί στα γόνατα του και μεταφέροντας την ανθοδέσμη στο κομοδίνο της σε ένα ανθοδοχείο που μόλις εμφάνισε με το ραβδί του και εφαρμόζοντας ένα ηχομονωτικό ξόρκι, τράβηξε τα παπλώματα της τελείως μακριά και έχοντας πάρει πλέον το μάθημα του ξεκίνησε να κατεβάζει το παντελόνι και το εσώρουχο της μαζί με πολύ αργές και μαλακές κινήσεις κοιτώντας την ευθεία στα μάτια καθόλη αυτήν την διάρκεια.

Όταν την είχε ξανά γυμνή από κάτω του, της άνοιξε απαλά τους μηρούς και αυτήν την φορά αφιέρωσε πολλή ώρα στον εαυτό του να την θαυμάσει. Ήταν τόσο όμορφη, αν και δεν είχε συλλογιστεί πως μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει ποτέ αυτό το επίθετο για το εν λόγω σημείο του γυναικείου κορμιού. Και όμως για την Ρόουζ ίσχυε, παρότι δεν είχε άλλο μέτρο σύγκρισης εκτός από ό,τι είχε δει στις φωτογραφίες στα πορνοπεριοδικά που φύλαγαν οι συμμαθητές του κάτω από το στρώμα τους τις μία-δυο περαστικές ματιές που τους είχε ρίξει. Δεν του χρειαζόταν, καθότι εκείνος σε αντίθεση μαζί τους είχε μία αληθινή μάγισσα δική του και η δική του μάγισσα ήταν αληθινά όμορφη.

Η ήβη της είχε ένα ροζ ζωντανό χρώμα περιτυλιγμένο από κόκκινο απαλό χνούδι˙ μικρή και σγουρή σαν τριαντάφυλλο. Δεν κρατήθηκε να μην πάρει μία βαθιά ανάσα, περισσότερο από περιέργεια. Μύριζε ένα βαρύ άρωμα ηδονής και διέγερσης με μία γλυκύτητα αλμύρας που δεν ήξερε πώς ήταν δυνατή αλλά ήταν. Τόσο που ούτε πρόλαβε να δώσει την εντολή στον εγκέφαλο του να πλησιάσει την γλώσσα του στην επιφάνεια της και να την γλείψει δοκιμαστικά. Του βγήκε εντελώς ενστικτωδώς να το κάνει. Η Ρόουζ ωστόσο τινάχθηκε με την παραμικρότερη στιγμιαία επαφή τους και τρομαγμένος απομάκρυνε το πρόσωπο του από κοντά της.

«Σε πόνεσα;»

«Όχι, απλά δεν το περίμενα,» του χαμογέλασε γλυκά εκείνη.

Της ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο και βολεύτηκε καλύτερα στην καινούργια αγαπημένη του θέση με το κεφάλι του χωμένο ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

«Μπορώ να το ξανακάνω;»

Εκείνη έγνεψε αδιόρατα καταφατικά και ο Σκόρπιους επανέλαβε την προηγούμενη κίνηση του με μεγαλύτερη αυτοπεποίθηση αυτήν την φορά μην απομακρύνοντας τα μάτια του από τα δικά της. Είδε με ικανοποίηση την Ρόουζ να μισοκλείνει λιγωμένη τα βλέφαρα της και άκουσε τα χειλάκια της να βγάζουν μία μικρή ανάσα, ενώ υγρασία που είχε προκαλέσει όχι άμεσα αλλά έμμεσα εμφανίστηκε στα τοιχώματα της ενωνόμενη με αυτήν της γλώσσας του.

«Λατρεύω την γεύση σου, μωρό μου,» μουρμούρισε εντείνοντας λίγο περισσότερο τον ρυθμό με τον οποίο γευόταν την γυναίκα μέσα της.

Δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να βρει την κλειτορίδα της και να αρχίσει να παίζει μαζί της όπως παιχνιδίζει κανείς γλείφοντας ένα γλειφιτζούρι. Για να βελτιώσει τις προσπάθειες του, αποφάσισε να εντάξει και τα χέρια του στο παιχνίδι. Κράτησε με το ένα του χέρι τους μηρούς της ανοιχτούς και με το άλλο χρησιμοποίησε τον δείκτη και τον μέσο του, για να ανοίξει τα κάτω χείλη της και να έχει έτσι απρόσκοπτη πρόσβαση στην κορυφή της.

Από ότι φαίνεται έκανε καλά, επειδή μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά την είχε να σπαρταράει από κάτω του τραβώντας τα μαλλιά του και φωνάζοντας μινυρίζοντας το όνομα του, ενώ έπρεπε να ασκήσει κανονική αντίσταση, για να μην κλείσουν τα πόδια της ερμητικά γύρω του. Ένιωθε πραγματικά περήφανος με τον εαυτό του, επειδή ό,τι είχε καταφέρει το είχε καταφέρει αποκλειστικά μόνος του χωρίς την βοήθεια κανενός και η Ρόουζ δεν επρόκειτο να τον παρατήσει πλέον.

Η στύση του κόντευε να του σκίσει το παντελόνι, όμως δεν της έδινε περαιτέρω σημασία. Αυτή η στιγμή ήταν για την Ρόουζ του και μόνο. Και αν δεν ήταν εκείνη να τον τραβήξει από τα μπράτσα και να τον ανεβάσει στο ύψος της στο κρεβάτι, εκείνος μήτε θα είχε διανοηθεί να κουνήσει ρούπι από την θέση του. Την κοίταξε με απορία, όμως η Ρόουζ τον φίλησε παθιασμένα στα χείλη και οποιαδήποτε ερώτηση εξαφανίστηκε μονομιάς από τον νου του.

Η κατάπληξη και ο πανικός εν τούτοις εμφανίστηκαν απειλητικά στο προσκήνιο, όταν αισθάνθηκε τα χέρια της να τραβάνε την μπλούζα του προς τα επάνω και ταυτόχρονα τα πέλματα της να αποπειρώνται με όποιον τρόπο μπορούσαν να του κατεβάσουν το παντελόνι. Ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά από την αγκαλιά της μονάχα για να της επιτρέψει να πετάξει την μπλούζα του από πάνω του επειδή ήταν πολύ ζαλισμένος και ερεθισμένος για να προβάλει αντίρρηση, αλλά μόλις αισθάνθηκε το γυμνό του δέρμα να τρίβεται στις προτεταμένες ρώγες της – εμφανείς κάτω από το λεπτό ύφασμα της πιτζάμας της – είχε μία περίεργη επιφοίτηση σαν τα τελευταία δέκατα διαύγειας ενός ανθρώπου που παραδίδεται στο εκτελεστικό απόσπασμα.

«Αγάπη μου;»

Τα λόγια του διακόπηκαν και η ανάσα του πιάστηκε στον λαιμό του, όταν η Ρόουζ απαλλάχτηκε και η ίδια από την μπλούζα της μένοντας τελείως ολόγυμνη από κάτω του. Κόλλησε ξανά το στόμα της στο δικό του με την γλώσσα της να εξερευνεί όλες τις σπιθαμές του και τώρα τα δάχτυλα της έσπρωχναν το παντελόνι και το μποξεράκι του κάτω από την μέση του αποκαλύπτοντας την ανατριχιασμένη επιδερμίδα του και μαλάζοντας με προκλητικό τρόπο τους γλουτούς του.

«Ρόουζ, σε παρακαλώ,» κατάφερε να υποτονθορύσει επάνω στα χείλη της. «Πρέπει να σταματήσουμε, λίγο ακόμα και δεν θα έχω τον έλεγχο.»

Η Ρόουζ τον κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια με όλη την αγάπη και τον έρωτα που αισθανόταν απύθμενα για εκείνον και ύστερα αντί για απάντηση έπιασε την παλάμη του στην δική της και την οδήγησε στο στήθος της˙ το πλούσιο, το μαλακό και το υπέροχο. Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν ένας μάγος χαμένος. Το κορμί του απεκδύθηκε αυθωρεί από οποιαδήποτε σκέψη και έμεινε μόνο το ένστικτο. Με την μία χούφτα του γύρω από την μία θηλή της και το στόμα του στην άλλη, της άφησε όλο το ελεύθερο να τον γδύσει τελείως και επειδή δεν έφτανε με τα χέρια της χρησιμοποίησε το ραβδί της για να του βγάλει παντελόνι, εσώρουχο και κάλτσες.

Ύστερα εφάρμοσε το αντισυλληπτικό ξόρκι και τύλιξε τα γόνατα της γύρω από την μέση του φέρνοντας τον υπέρ του δέοντος έτοιμο ανδρισμό του στην σχισμή της που καιγόταν σαν παλλόμενη φλόγα˙ ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε να την αισθανθεί τόσο βέβαια όσο αισθανόταν και την δική του. Την ήθελε τόσο πολύ και ο πυρετός του για εκείνη ήταν τόσο μεγάλος και τόσο λυσιμελής που σαν μαζοχιστής τρίφτηκε ελαφρά επάνω-κάτω στην επιφάνεια της εμβαπτιζόμενος στην σατυρίαση της. Και μόνο τότε κατάλαβε πόσα πολλά είχε χάσει την προηγούμενη νύχτα και πόσα έμενε να κερδίσει.

«Μωρό μου, δεν θέλω να σε πονέσω,» κατόρθωσε να την προειδοποιήσει μία ύστατη στιγμή.

«Δεν πονάω,» τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη.

Δεν ήταν σίγουρος αν την πίστεψε απόλυτα, ωστόσο τέτοια ώρα τέτοια λόγια. Χώθηκε μέσα της όσο πιο μαλακά μπορούσε.

«Αααχ!»

Από ότι φάνηκε όχι και τόσο μαλακά.

«Ρόουζ; Γαμώτο σου, σου είπα να μην…»

«Δεν… δεν πειράζει,» τον καθησύχασε και κρύφτηκε στον λαιμό του σε μία προσπάθεια να μην διαπιστώσει την οδύνη στο πρόσωπο της και σταματήσει. «Θα… θα περάσει. Απλά δώσε μου λίγο χρόνο.»

Του ζητούσε το ακατόρθωτο, όμως έσφιξε τα δόντια του σε σημείο να τρίξουν και περίμενε την αναπνοή της να χαλαρώσει.

«Καλύτερα, καλύτερα τώρα,» τον ενημέρωσε έπειτα από λίγο χαϊδεύοντας τον τρυφερά στην πλάτη.

Άνοιξε τα ματόκλαδα της και τον αντίκρισε κατάματα και πράγματι έμοιαζε να μην υποφέρει σε σημείο αβάσταχτο. Μάλιστα ήταν η ίδια εκείνη που ανασήκωσε πρώτη την μέση της για να ξεκινήσει την παλινδρομική κίνηση των σωμάτων τους. Ο Σκόρπιους ακολούθησε δειλά τον ρυθμό της μετακινούμενος ελάχιστα και πολύ προσεκτικά, καθώς ήταν ακόμα εμφανές πως πονούσε ακόμα, αν και όχι ανασταλτικά, και το κυριότερο δεν είχε βάλει αυτήν την φορά τα κλάματα.

Την φίλησε για να την βοηθήσει να ξεχαστεί, όμως απομακρύνθηκε γρήγορα, επειδή η ένωση τους δυσχέραινε περισσότερο την προσπάθεια αυτοσυγκέντρωσης του. Αντί αυτού ξάπλωσε με το κεφάλι του κρυμμένο στον λαιμό της και με σφαλιστά τα μάτια πάλευε με νύχια και με δόντια να διατηρήσει τον ίδιο σταθερό ρυθμό και τις ίδιες αργές ωθήσεις, για να μην την πληγώσει πάλι. Ήταν όμως δρακόντεια δύσκολο. Ήθελε να ήξερε, αν ποτέ θα κατάφερναν να βρεθούν στο ίδιο τέμπο ή πάντα θα έπρεπε να περνάει αυτά τα μαρτύρια της Χελένα Ρέιβενκλω.

Ακόμα και έτσι να ήταν, θα το άντεχε. Για την Ρόουζ του.

Εκείνη την στιγμή όμως ενστικτωδώς το σώμα του αποφάσισε αυτοβούλως να αλλάξει στάση, επειδή είχε αρχίσει να πιάνεται, και λύγισε τα γόνατα του μετατοπίζοντας την γωνία που τα κορμιά τους ενώνονταν. Τι ήταν να το κάνει; Τώρα την ένιωθε απείρως πιο στενή και υγρή γύρω του και παρότι το καταλάβαινε πως δεν έπρεπε, αύξησε την ταχύτητα του μπαίνοντας πιο απότομα μέσα της. Και εννοείται το ηφαίστειο μέσα του ξεκίνησε να πυρακτώνεται επικίνδυνα.

«Ρόουζ…» ψέλλισε αδύναμα ζητώντας από εκείνη – έστω και άφατα – να σταματήσει, καθότι ο ίδιος ήταν πολύ ανίσχυρος πια για να το επιτύχει.

«Είναι εντάξει,» τον εφησύχασε χαϊδεύοντας τον στοργικά στα μαλλιά. «Θέλω να έρθεις.»

Ίσως και να το είπε με κάποια προσμονή του τύπου «ας τελειώνουμε επιτέλους», εν τούτοις αυτό ο Σκόρπιους δεν μπόρεσε να το προσέξει τότε. Το ξαναθυμήθηκε κάμποση ώρα αργότερα, όταν αφού είχε τελειώσει μέσα της, κάθονταν ξαπλωμένοι στο κρεβάτι – ευτυχώς αγκαλιά αυτήν την φορά – παρατηρώντας απλανώς τον ουρανό του κρεβατιού της, ενώ ο Σκόρπιους περνούσε καταπραϋντικά τα ακροδάχτυλα του από όλη την επιφάνεια της επιδερμίδας της.

«Δεν σε έφερα,» της είπε κάποτε.

«Ξέρεις είναι πιο δύσκολο για τα κορίτσια.»

«Δεν σου άρεσε;»

«Μου άρεσε. Αυτήν την φορά μου άρεσε. Αλλά πονούσα ακόμα και δεν μπορούσα να αφεθώ στο συναίσθημα, καταλαβαίνεις;»

Γύρισε και την κοίταξε και σούφρωσε παραπονεμένα τα χείλη του.

«Θέλω να πάψεις να πονάς.»

Η Ρόουζ του προσέφερε ένα χαριτωμένο μειδίαμα φιλώντας τον απαλά.

«Θα πάψω. Μετά από λίγη εξάσκηση.»

Τα μάτια του Σκόρπιους άστραψαν ευχαριστημένα.

«Συνεχίζεις να θέλεις να το κάνεις μαζί μου; Παρά τις απαίσιες επιδόσεις μου;»

«Μωρό μου, είμαστε και οι δύο άπειροι. Αν ήσουν τέλειος στο κρεβάτι, θα σήμαινε πως είχες εμπειρία. Εμπειρία άλλη από εμένα. Δεν το θέλω αυτό. Θέλω να τα ανακαλύψουμε όλα μαζί. Σιγά-σιγά. Έχουμε όλον τον χρόνο μπροστά μας.»

Χώθηκε περισσότερο μέσα στον λαιμό του αφήνοντας μία ανάσα απόλαυσης. Μπορεί το σεξ να μην ήταν ακόμα καλό, αλλά οι αγκαλίτσες μετά από αυτό σίγουρα ήταν. Και για χάρη τους ο Σκόρπιους θα συνέχιζε να προσπαθεί μέχρι να μην έμενε άλλη ρανίδα ενέργειας στο κορμί του.

Ίσως βέβαια να έπρεπε επιτέλους να ζητήσει και μία δεύτερη γνώμη.

* * *

**Η Νέλι το ζήτησε, αλλά το αφιερώνω σε όλες τις αναγνώστριες μου! Πώς σας φάνηκε η δεύτερη φορά; Το ίδιο ρεαλιστική με την πρώτη; Αδημονώ για τα σχόλια σας!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	4. Συμβουλές

**ΣΥΜΒΟΥΛΕΣ**

«Πήδηξες την Ρόουζ με αυτό;»

Ο Σκόρπιους έριξε μία έντρομη ματιά γύρω του και ύστερα χτύπησε με δύναμη τον ξάδερφο του στο στομάχι.

«Πρόσεχε το στόμα σου, ηλίθιε!»

Ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι χαμογέλασε φωτεινά αφήνοντας να φανούν τα κάτασπρα δόντια του.

«Σόρυ, κολλητέ, αλλά αλήθεια τι σκεφτόσουν; Την ξεπαρθένεψες χωρίς καμία προετοιμασία με μία μαλαπέρδα σχεδόν τριάντα εκατοστά και περίμενες πως δεν θα φρικάρει από τον πόνο; Εγώ απορώ πως περπατάει ακόμα.»

Εκείνη την στιγμή ο μελαμψός μάγος φάνηκε να θυμήθηκε κάτι.

«Α, ώστε για αυτό κούτσαινε σήμερα το πρωί!» αναφώνησε θριαμβευτικά. «Την τον είχες χώσει την προηγούμενη ημέρα!»

«Δεν της τον είχα χώσει,» εξανέστη ο κολλητός του. «Και χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής σου!» τον προειδοποίησε ξανά.

Βρίσκονταν στα αποδυτήρια των Σλίδεριν μετά από μία τυπική προπόνηση Κουίντιτς στο τέλος της ημέρας και είχαν μείνει τελευταίοι κάνοντας μπάνιο και αλλάζοντας. Παρόλα αυτά ο Σκόρπιους δεν ήθελε να διακινδυνεύσει να τους ακούσει κανένας. Είχε ήδη περιμένει υπομονετικά όλη την ημέρα και χθες το βράδυ να βρεθούν μόνοι τους οι δυο τους, καθότι στον κοινό κοιτώνα ή στο κάστρο ήταν αδύνατον να τον ξεμοναχιάσει χωρίς να τραβήξει υποψίες. Και ήταν πραγματικά μεγάλη ανάγκη να του μιλήσει κατιδίαν.

Επειδή ωστόσο δεν ήθελε να του πάρουν τα μυαλά αέρα ότι χρειαζόταν τα φώτα του – ασχέτως που ήταν αυτή ακριβώς η περίπτωση – είχε ανοίξει την συζήτηση τελείως απροσδόκητα, σαν να του ήρθε στο μυαλό μόλις εκείνο το λεπτό. Είχαν βγει από τις ντουζιέρες τυλιγμένοι σε άσπρες πετσέτες γύρω από τις λαγόνες και ο Σκόρπιους είχε μόλις λύσει την δική του για να εφαρμόσει μία ειδική κρέμα για τα καψίματα από την σκούπα στους προσαγωγούς πριν φορέσει το μποξεράκι του, όταν αρχικοποίησε έναν καθόλα ανυποψίαστο διάλογο.

«Ζαμπίνι, με πόσες παρθένες έχεις πάει;»

Ο Ιταλός μειδίασε πονηρά σκουπίζοντας τα κατάμαυρα μαλλιά του.

«Παρθένες από μπρος ή από πίσω;»

Ο ξανθός έφηβος έπαιξε τα μάτια του από αγανάκτηση για την ιταμότητα του φίλου του. Ήταν και ο ίδιος υπερφίαλος και το αναγνώριζε, αλλά σε σημαντικά θέματα.

«Κανονικές, Ζαμπίνι.»

Ο Φραντσέσκο έλυσε και εκείνος την πετσέτα του και έπιασε να απλώνει ελαιόλαδο σε όλο το κορμί του από ένα μπουκαλάκι που φυλούσε πάντα μαζί του και κουβαλούσε όπου και αν πήγαινε. Του το έστελνε η γιαγιά του από την Νότια Ιταλία όπου ζούσε πλέον και υποστήριζε πως ενδεικνυόταν για τα πάντα˙ πληγές, γδαρσίματα, ατέλειες, σπυράκια. Ίσως και να ήταν αλήθεια, αν έκρινε κανείς από την αλαβάστρινη και αψεγάδιαστη επιδερμίδα του Ιταλού.

«Όχι, πολλές,» απάντησε τελικά. «Τρεις-τέσσερις. Δεν μου αρέσουν τα άπειρα μουνιά και το ξέρεις. Άλλωστε για να βρεις παρθένα στις ημέρες μας πρέπει να πέσεις πολύ ηλικιακά και εγώ προτιμώ τις μεγαλύτερες. Να γνωρίζουν τι θέλουν και να μην έχουν κανέναν ενδοιασμό να το πάρουν. Όχι να χρειάζεται να τους μάθεις την άλφα βήτα. Μπορεί όταν γεράσω, να έχω την καύλα να διακορεύω αθώες παιδούλες σαν τον πορνόγερο που θα γίνω. Αλλά μέχρι τότε μένω με τις πεπειραμένες.»

«Και αυτές οι παρθένες που έχεις πάει,» συνέχισε το δήθεν ανήξερο στυλάκι του ο Σκόρπιους, «έβγαλαν πολύ αίμα;»

Θα έπρεπε ωστόσο να είχε καταλάβει σε ποιον μιλούσε και ότι ο ξάδερφος του θα αντιλαμβανόταν αμέσως πού το πήγαινε.

«Τι έγινε, κολλητέ; Πλημμύρισαν τα σεντόνια το Σάββατο;» τον ρώτησε χαμογελώντας σαρδόνια.

Παρότι ο Σκόρπιους δεν είχε δεχτεί να του αποκαλύψει καμία λεπτομέρεια από ό,τι είχε διακυβευτεί μεταξύ εκείνου και της Ρόουζ στο Δωμάτιο των Ευχών μόλις δύο ημέρες πριν και κυρίως πίσω από τις κουρτίνες του κρεβατιού της στον κοιτώνα των εκτοετών θηλέων Γκρίφιντορ το προηγούμενο μεσημέρι – ήταν ήδη αρκετό που σε μία άτυχη στιγμή του είχε ξεφύγει ότι την ημέρα των γενεθλίων του θα το έκαναν, πληροφορία που ο ξάδερφος του είχε χρησιμοποιήσει επαναλαμβανόμενα για να τον πριζώσει – ο Ζαμπίνι είχε εξαγάγει τα συμπεράσματα του. Που δεν είχαν πέσει καθόλου έξω. Αντικειμενικά. Για αυτό ο Σκόρπιους που βιαζόταν να λάβει την φώτιση του ερωτύλου δίπλα του, αναγκάστηκε να του δώσει μία μικρή δόση της αλήθειας.

«Το κάναμε μετά τα γενέθλια μου. Δεν πήγε πολύ καλά. Μπήκα μέσα της πολύ απότομα και την τραυμάτισα. Έκλαιγε όλη την ώρα,» του εκμυστηρεύτηκε σοβαρά.

Οπότε και ο παιδιόθεν ανώριμος ξάδερφος του είχε δείξει το γυμνό μόριο του Σκόρπιους προτού προλάβει εκείνος να το καλύψει με το εσώρουχο του και είχε κάνει την πολύ διακριτική παρατήρηση για το μέγεθος του ανδρισμού του και πόσο αδύνατον ήταν να μην πονούσε την Ρόουζ ό,τι και αν έκανε. Τώρα δε είχε πάρει μία σκεπτική φάτσα και τυλίγοντας ξανά την πετσέτα του γύρω από την μέση του, είχε καθίσει στον ξύλινο πάγκο στερεώνοντας το πηγούνι του στην παλάμη του και εκείνη στα γόνατα του. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν μπορούσε να μην προσέξει, πως όπου εκείνος ήταν άσπρος, ο Φραντσέσκο ήταν το απόλυτο σκούρο.

«Δυστυχώς δεν είναι πολύ ευνοϊκά τα πράγματα για εσένα, φίλε μου,» του είπε με και καλά συμπόνοια. «Από ότι φαίνεται θα πρέπει να δαπανάς πολλή ώρα να την προετοιμάζεις πριν μπορέσεις να προχωρήσεις στο προκείμενο.»

«Δηλαδή;»

Ακουγόταν σαν ανίδεο μαθητούδι και το γνώριζε, ωστόσο ήταν εκτάκτου σημασίας ανάγκη να μάθει άμεσα.

«Δηλαδή, φιλάκια, χαδάκια, αγκαλίτσες και δέκα ώρες γλύφε-γλύφε μπας και υγρανθεί. Και, το πιο σημαντικό, πρέπει να την φέρνεις τουλάχιστον μία φορά προηγουμένως προτού το πανηγύρι αυτό καθαυτό.»

Μάλιστα. Εντάξει, δεν ήταν και τόσο δραματικά τα νέα. Τον Σκόρπιους δεν τον πείραζε να χαλαλίζει και όλο το βράδυ προσφέροντας της απόλαυση, το θέμα όμως ήταν πως δεν ήταν ακριβώς σίγουρος ότι μπορούσε. Κάθισε και εκείνος δίπλα στον ξάδερφο του σε μία αμήχανη στάση.

«Ξέρεις, χθες… Προσπάθησα να την φέρω με το στόμα, αλλά δεν…»

«Δεν ήρθε;»

«Τσου.»

«Δεν είναι και εύκολη δουλειά. Αν μπορούσε να το κάνει ο καθένας, δεν θα είχα όλες τις γκόμενες του Χόγκουαρτς να τρέχουν από πίσω μου,» μειδίασε υπερφίαλα ο Ζαμπίνι και αφού σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθιος πήρε να ετοιμάζεται. «Χρειάζεται μεθοδικότητα και εξάσκηση. Να ακούς τις ανάσες της, να καταλαβαίνεις τα σινιάλα του κορμιού της. Ε, και να βάζεις και κανένα δαχτυλάκι κάπου-κάπου.»

Φόρεσε μία φόρμα και μία μακό μπλούζα, μιας και δεν είχαν άλλα μαθήματα και δεν χρειαζόταν να αλλάξουν στις στολές τους.

«Έλα, μην αγχώνεσαι. Την Ρόουζ την ξέρεις καλύτερα από τον καθένα και σε αγαπάει και τα τοιαύτα. Θα την βρείτε την άκρη. Πάμε τώρα να φάμε, γιατί η κοιλιά μου χορεύει ταμπούρλο.»

Ο Σκόρπιους συνέχιζε να μην αισθάνεται καθόλου σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του και τις ικανότητες του, εν τούτοις είχαν πράγματι καθυστερήσει αρκετά και σύντομα το δείπνο θα τελείωνε. Εκτός του ότι πεινούσε και ο ίδιος, ήθελε να δει λίγο και την Ρόουζ πριν από τις βραδινές περιπολίες τους, μιας και αυτήν την εβδομάδα είχαν καθήκοντα σε διαφορετικούς θαλάμους. Για αυτό ντύθηκε γρήγορα την στολή του – ως επιμελητής έπρεπε να δείνει το καλό παράδειγμα – και μαζί με τον Φραντσέσκο έφυγαν από τα αποδυτήρια και κατευθύνθηκαν στο κάστρο και την κεντρική αίθουσα για το βραδινό φαγητό.

Όταν μπήκαν μέσα, δεν προχώρησαν προς το τραπέζι των Σλίδεριν. Αντίθετα έκατσαν σε εκείνο των Γκρίφιντορ δίπλα από τον Άλμπους και τον Γουντ. Ήταν σύνηθες να ανακατεύονται πλέον οι μαθητές στους διάφορους οίκους και κανείς δεν έδινε σημασία στις πρότερες αντιπαλότητες. Άλλωστε ο Άλμπους ήταν εξίσου κολλητός τους, όπως και ο Άλεξ˙ τουλάχιστον πριν τον ευνουχίσει η μέγαιρα. Ευτυχώς εκείνη την στιγμή δεν φαινόταν ακόμα πουθενά και ο Ζαμπίνι ήταν απόλυτα ευχαριστημένος με αυτό.

Όχι ότι είχε πρόβλημα με τους ζευγαρωμένους φίλους του και ας πούμε την Ρόουζ την αγαπούσε σαν αδερφή του, όμως η Φίνεγκαν ήταν αντικειμενικά κακό σπυρί στον κώλο. Απορούσε πραγματικά τι της έβρισκε ο Άλεξ και είχε κολλήσει έτσι μαζί της. Το παιδί ήταν άλφα διαλογή. Τουμπανάκι, με χιούμορ και ο καλύτερος φύλακας στο σχολείο με καριέρα στο Κουίντιτς στρωμένη για την πλάκα του. Η μόνη περίπτωση που οι άλλες ομάδες κατάφερναν να σκοράρουν στα στεφάνια των Γκρίφιντορ ήταν όταν εκείνος ήταν τραυματισμένος, όπως είχε συμβεί στο τελευταίο παιχνίδι της προηγούμενης χρονιάς. Κατά τα άλλα δεν είχαν καμία τύχη και αυτό ο Φραντσέσκο ήταν αναγκασμένος να το παραδεχτεί όσο και αν τον πονούσε.

Αντίθετα η Φίνεγκαν ήταν πολύ κάτω του μετρίου. Εμφανισιακά είχε δει άπειρες καλύτερες της και από προσωπικότητα… χέσε μέσα. Η τύπισσα είχε μπιζέλι αντί για μυαλό. Οκέι, στα μαθήματα ήταν καλή και τα λοιπά, όμως δεν είχε ιδέα τι εστί χιούμορ και αυτοσαρκασμός. Όλα τα έπαιρνε στα σοβαρά, δεν δεχόταν καμία πλάκα και πάντα χαλούσε την διάθεση της παρέας. Για αυτό όλοι την είχαν στην απέξω. Ο Άλεξ το είχε καταλάβει και δεν τους την φόρτωνε. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να είναι καλύτεροι φίλοι και να υπομένουν την γκόμενα του κολλητού τους, ωστόσο πραγματικά η κοπέλα ήταν απάλευτη. Άσε που τον ζήλευε ασύστολα και δεν τον άφηνε να κάνει ρούπι μόνος του. Όχι, ότι ο Ζαμπίνι την κατηγορούσε. Περίμενε και ο ίδιος από ώρα σε ώρα τον Γουντ να ξεστραβωθεί και να την παρατήσει για μία αντικειμενικά ισάξια του.

Προς το παρόν αυτή η ώρα καθυστερούσε.

Για αυτό επέλεξε να τον πειράξει λίγο. Ήταν και παρέμενε Σλίδεριν, όσο και αν έτρωγε στο τραπέζι των λιονταριών. Άλλωστε η Ρόουζ είχε καταφτάσει και ο Σκόρπιους ασχολούταν μαζί της, οπότε είχε χάσει την πρόσβαση σε αυτήν την πηγή διασκέδασης του, η οποία ήταν και η αγαπημένη του. Λάτρευε να προκαλεί τον ξάδερφο του να αλλάζει χίλια διαφορετικά χρώματα κάθε φορά που του πετούσε χοντράδες. Κανείς άλλος δεν κατάφερνε να πριζώνει τόσο πολύ τον Πρίγκιπα του Πάγου και αυτό ο Ζαμπίνι το θεωρούσε αποκλειστικό του ταλέντο. Μεταξύ άλλων.

«Άλεξ, πού είναι η καλή σου;» τον ρώτησε διακόπτοντας την κουβέντα του Γκρίφιντορ με τον Άλμπους για το τελευταίο αποτέλεσμα του Αγγλικού πρωταθλήματος.

«Είναι λίγο άρρωστη σήμερα και δεν θα κατέβει,» του εξήγησε εκείνος όσο πιο αδιάφορα γινόταν.

Ήξερε πού θα κατέληγε αυτή η κουβέντα και δεν του άρεσε. Δεν ήθελε να τσακώνεται με τους φίλους του για την Αλίσια και αναγνώριζε πως δεν ήταν συμπαθής, ωστόσο δεν θα δεχόταν να μιλάνε άσχημα για εκείνη. Πολύ απορούσαν τι της έβρισκε. Εκείνος όμως ήταν ευτυχισμένος μαζί της. Υπήρχαν πολλές κοπέλες που τον αντιμετώπιζαν ως θεό, αλλά η Αλίσια ήταν από τις ελάχιστες που τον γνώριζαν από μικρό, οπότε τον αγαπούσε για όλους τους σωστούς λόγους. Δεν την ενδιέφερε η εμφάνιση του ούτε οι ικανότητες του στο Κουίντιτς, μα εκείνος σαν άνθρωπος. Και ο Άλεξ ήξερε, πως αν έβγαζες την εμφάνιση και το ταλέντο του, ως χαρακτήρας δεν του έμεναν και πολλά θετικά.

«Ξέρεις πριν από λίγο με τον Σκόρπιους είχαμε μία συζήτηση για παρθένες...»

Σε αυτό το σημείο ο Άλμπους έβγαλε έναν ήχο αποδοκιμασίας.

«Πες μου ότι δεν αναφερόσασταν στην Ρόουζ.»

«Μην ρωτάς όσα δεν μπορείς να αντέξεις,» του αποκρίθηκε μεφιστοφελικά ο Φραντσέσκο αποστομώνοντας τον πριν επιστρέψει την προσοχή του στον Γουντ, «και αναρωτιόμουν πώς στην ευχή κατάφερες την Αλίσια να σου κάτσει. Δεν είναι δα και ο πιο βολικός άνθρωπος του κόσμου.»

«Δεν την κατάφερα, Φραν, βγήκε φυσικά και στους δυο μας.»

Όλη η παρέα του ήξερε, ότι είχαν ολοκληρώσει τις σχέσεις τους με την Αλίσια. Δεν τους είχε πει ποτέ λεπτομέρειες – γενικά μιλούσε ελάχιστα για τα προσωπικά του – ωστόσο όταν τον είχαν ρωτήσει, δεν το είχε αρνηθεί και άλλωστε έμεναν εννιά μήνες τον χρόνο κάτω από την ίδια στέγη και ήταν δεκαέξι χρονών ερωτευμένοι. Πόσο να μπορέσουν να κρατηθούν; Συγκεκριμένα, η Αλίσια ήταν εκείνη που είχε αρχικοποιήσει την όλη φάση, μα αυτό δεν επρόκειτο να τους το πει. Και επίσης σε αντίθεση με ότι πίστευαν, είχε γίνει πολύ πιο νωρίς˙ δηλαδή στο τέλος του τέταρτου έτους, μόνο μερικούς μήνες από όταν τα έφτιαξαν.

Μέχρι τότε ο Άλεξ δεν ήταν καν σίγουρος, αν θα συνέχιζε μαζί της, όμως μετά από αυτό δεν γινόταν να την αφήσει. Και πλέον ούτε ήθελε. Μπορεί σε όλα τα υπόλοιπα να μην ήταν φαινομενικά τίποτα ιδιαίτερο, αλλά στο σεξ ήταν πραγματικός πύραυλος. Όπως και σε όλες τις υπόλοιπες εκφάνσεις της, έτσι και στο κρεβάτι ήταν τρομερά κυριαρχική. Ο Άλεξ το γούσταρε απίστευτα αυτό. Ήθελε στις ιδιαίτερες τους στιγμές να μπορεί να πετάει από πάνω του την εικόνα του καλού παιδιού από το οποίο όλοι είχαν υψηλές προσδοκίες για τους χι ψι λόγους και να αφήνεται στις υπαγορεύσεις της παρτενέρ του. Ήξερε ότι δεν θα το έβρισκε αλλού αυτό, όχι όταν όλα τα κορίτσια περίμεναν να τις κατακτήσει σαν το «απόλυτο αρσενικό που ήταν».

Δεν ήταν σαν τους φίλους του σε αυτό. Ούτε σαν τον Φραντσέσκο ούτε σαν τον Άλμπους ούτε σαν τον Σκόρπιους. Δεν ήθελε να κατακτήσει καμία. Ήθελε απλά να νιώθει ότι ανήκει κάπου. Η Αλίσια του το προσέφερε αυτό και όσο και αν οι κολλητοί του δεν μπορούσαν να το καταλάβουν ήταν η αλήθεια. Κάποιες φορές αισθανόταν να υστερεί σε σχέση μαζί τους, ότι έπρεπε να ανταποκρίνεται σε μία εικόνα που δεν ήταν δική του, και για αυτό σιωπούσε ολοένα και περισσότερο. Μόνο με την Αλίσια μπορούσε να είναι ο πραγματικός εαυτός του. Με κανέναν άλλον.

«Φυσικά,» επανέλαβε σκωπτικά ο Ιταλός την λέξη. «Το μόνο φυσικό επάνω στην Φίνεγκαν είναι η ξινίλα της.»

«Έλα, κόψε το,» τον σταμάτησε εκείνος νουθετικά.

Ήξερε ότι ο Φραντσέσκο τον εκτιμούσε και ήταν μόνο για αυτόν τον λόγο που δεν συνέχισε την καζούρα.

«Θα έρθει και εσένα η ώρα σου, Γουντ. Προς το παρόν νιώθεις ασφαλής, όμως θα γνωρίσεις κάποτε μία κοπέλα που θα σου αλλάξει τα αυγά και τα πασχάλια. Και θα καταλάβεις τι έχανες τόσο καιρό.»

«Ελπίζω πραγματικά το ίδιο να συμβεί και σε εσένα.»

Ο Σλίδεριν χαμογέλασε με νόημα, όμως δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο. Ίσως επειδή εκείνη την στιγμή εμφανίστηκε η μικρότερη αδερφή του Άλμπους στο τραπέζι και με ένα νεύμα του Πότερ οποιαδήποτε συζήτηση σταμάτησε εκεί.

Δεν θα επανερχόταν παρά πολλά χρόνια αργότερα.

* * *

**Μυρίζομαι προοικονομία ή είναι η ιδέα μου; Επίσης, σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο είδαμε λίγο καλύτερα την σχέση του Άλεξ με την Αλίσια από την δική του πλευρά. Πώς σας φαίνονται οι σκέψεις του; Η σχέση μεταξύ Ζαμπίνι και Σκόρπιους και γενικά η φιλία των αγοριών; Ανυπομονώ για τα σχόλια σας και όπως πάντα σας ευχαριστώ που με διαβάζετε και με εμπνέετε!**

**Φιλάκια ρουφηχτά σε όλες!**


	5. Αποστολή ασελγείας

**ΑΠΟΣΤΟΛΗ ΑΣΕΛΓΕΙΑΣ**

Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ τακτοποίησε τα τελευταία του ρούχα στην βαλίτσα του και ύστερα της πραγματοποίησε ένα ξόρκι σμίκρυνσης, ώστε να μην πιάνει περισσότερο χώρο από ένα συνηθισμένο σακίδιο ταξιδίου. Φορώντας το παλτό του, πέρασε το σακ βουαγιάζ του στον ώμο του και βγήκε έξω από τον πλέον άδειο κοιτώνα των πρωτοετών δόκιμων Χρυσούχων.

Είχε καθυστερήσει να φτιάξει τα πράγματα του, επειδή είχε περιπολία μέχρι τις επτά το πρωί. Είχε γυρίσει στον θάλαμο κομμάτια, όταν οι υπόλοιποι της ομάδας του μόλις σηκώνονταν από τα κρεβάτια τους. Δεν είχε προλάβει να πάει καν για πρωινό, καθότι το τρένο θα αναχωρούσε στις οκτώ και μισή ακριβώς. Είχε κάνει μόνο ένα γρήγορο μπάνιο και έπειτα είχε ετοιμάσει βιαστικά τις αποσκευές του.

Κατέβηκε τις σκάλες μέχρι το ισόγειο του κτηρίου δώδεκα, όπου βρισκόταν ο κοιτώνας του, και βρήκε τους συναδέρφους του να έχουν μόλις τελειώσει με το πρόγευμα τους και να βγαίνουν από την τραπεζαρία σε παρέες συζητώντας και γελώντας χαρούμενα. Την δική του όμως την ευδιαθεσία δεν μπορούσε να την ξεπεράσει κανένας.

«Αρωματίστηκες βλέπω, Μάλφοϋ.»

Ο Σκόρπιους συνάντησε με το βλέμμα του έναν ψηλό νεαρό με μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά και μαύρα μάτια να έρχεται προς το μέρος του χαμογελώντας σκωπτικά. Δίπλα του περπατούσε ένας εξίσου ψηλός νέος με κοντά ατίθασα μαλλιά σε καστανό χρώμα και έντονα πρασινογάλαζα μάτια.

«Απλά χρησιμοποίησα νερό και σαπούνι, Ραντίρι. Αλλά πού να ξέρετε εσείς από αυτά εκεί στην Συρία;»

Ο μελαχρινός Ραντίρι γέλασε δυνατά αφήνοντας να φανούν τα κάτασπρα δόντια του. Ύστερα πλησίασε τον Σκόρπιους και τον έπιασε φιλικά από τους ώμους. Ήταν ιδιαίτερα πληθωρικός στις χειρονομίες, κάτι που τον ξανθό μάγο τον είχε αρχικά εκπλήξει δυσάρεστα καθότι δεν ήταν κάτι που συνηθιζόταν στην Αγγλία. Ωστόσο με τον καιρό είχε μάθει να δέχεται χωρίς αμηχανία τις θωπεύσεις του Άραβα φίλου του.

«Κοίτα το, Άλμπους, πώς λάμπει το αγόρι μας,» είπε ο Ραντίρι κοροϊδευτικά απευθυνόμενος στον τρίτο της παρέας. «Καμία εντύπωση που ο Γουίζλη σου έκανε το γυμνάσιο με την σκοπιά τελευταία στιγμή. Κάνεις από χιλιόμετρα μακριά μπαμ, ότι δεν κρατιέσαι να πηδήξεις την κόρη του.»

Ο Σκόρπιους έχωσε μία αγκωνιά στα πλευρά του Ραντίρι κοιτάζοντας εξεταστικά γύρω του.

«Χαμήλωσε την φωνή σου!» διέταξε τον Σύριο με σφιγμένα δόντια. «Αν σε ακούσει, μία χαρά τον έχω να με κρατήσει μέσα για όλα τα Χριστούγεννα.»

«Χα, και εγώ!» παρενέβη ο Άλμπους. «Αλλά μην ανησυχείς. Έχει επιστρέψει Λονδίνο από χθες. Μίλησα το βράδυ με την μάνα μου και μου το είπε.»

Ο Σκόρπιους ανάσανε κάπως ανακουφισμένος, ωστόσο όχι απόλυτα. Ο διοικητής τους είχε μάτια και αυτιά παντού στο στρατόπεδο εκπαίδευσης, ιδιαίτερα όταν επρόκειτο για τον ίδιο και για πιθανούς τρόπους να τον τιμωρήσει. Ο Ρον Γουίζλη μπορεί να είχε αποδεχτεί την σχέση του με την Ρόουζ, καθότι δεν γινόταν διαφορετικά, όμως αυτό δεν σήμαινε ότι δεν έκανε ό,τι περνούσε από το χέρι του για να υπενθυμίζει στον Σκόρπιους πως δεν τον έβλεπε ως τίποτα παραπάνω από έναν επιτήδειο που ασελγούσε πάνω στο μωρό του.

Ήταν πολύ τυχερός που ο κοκκινομάλλης άνδρας δεν είχε ικανότητες σκεπτομαντείας, ειδάλλως το μέλλον του δεν θα προβλεπόταν και τόσο ευοίωνο αν ο Γουίζλη μάθαινε πόσο πολύ ο Σκόρπιους είχε όντως ασελγήσει πάνω στο μωρό του ή πόσο πολύ σκόπευε να ασελγήσει πάνω της αυτές τις δύο εβδομάδες των διακοπών των Χριστουγέννων. Είχε να την δει τρεις μήνες και του είχε λείψει σε σημείο τρέλας. Μιλούσαν όσο πιο συχνά γινόταν μέσα από τον καθρέφτη τους, εν τούτοις δεν υπήρχε καμία σύγκριση με το να την έχει πραγματικά κοντά του.

Δεν ήταν μόνο το σεξ. Σίγουρα ήταν κάτι πολύ σημαντικό, αλλά δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Όταν βρισκόταν μακριά της, αισθανόταν μισός άνθρωπος. Οτιδήποτε του συνέβαινε ήταν χωρίς περιεχόμενο, επειδή δεν μπορούσε να το μοιραστεί μαζί της. Όσο αστεία και αν ήταν τα λόγια του Ραντίρι ή όση οικειότητα και αν ένιωθε παρουσία του Άλμπους, τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να αναπληρώσει το κενό που φυλούσε για εκείνη και που μόνο εκείνη είχε την δυνατότητα να γεμίζει.

Τις πρώτες ημέρες της εκπαίδευσης που ήταν πολύ στενοχωρημένος, ο Άλμπους του είχε πει ότι θα συνηθίσει. Δεν ήταν όμως θέμα συνήθειας. Δεν του έλειπε, απλά γιατί είχε συνηθίσει να την έχει δίπλα του συνέχεια. Η Ρόουζ του δεν ήταν συνηθισμένη κοπέλα και τίποτα που είχε να κάνει μαζί της δεν ήταν συνηθισμένο. Ήταν από τους πιο έξυπνους και καλλιεργημένους ανθρώπους που είχε γνωρίσει, αλλά χωρίς ίχνος επιτήδευσης. Ήταν γλυκιά και ευπροσήγορη με ευγενικούς τρόπους που κέρδιζαν τους πάντες.

Δεν γινόταν να βρει άλλη σαν και εκείνη, ακόμα και αν έψαχνε σε όλα τα μήκη και τα πλάτη της Γης. Φυσικά δεν είχε ουδεμία πρόθεση να το κάνει. Ποτέ στο σχολείο καμία μάγισσα δεν του είχε τραβήξει στο παραμικρό την προσοχή, ούτε εννοείται κάποια κοινή κοπέλα. Από όσο θυμόταν τον εαυτό του, ήταν πάντα προσηλωμένος σε εκείνη. Ήταν τυχερός που τα αισθήματα της ήταν ίδια με τα δικά του. Ήξερε ότι του ανήκε ψυχή τε και σώματι και ήταν σίγουρος πως δεν θα τον άλλαζε για κανέναν. Ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε να περηφανεύεται ότι η Ρόουζ του δεν είχε μυαλό για κανέναν άλλον άντρα.

Βέβαια αυτό δεν σήμαινε ότι οι άλλοι άντρες δεν είχαν μυαλό για εκείνη. Ήταν υπεράνω του δέοντος όμορφη και όταν σε κοιτούσε με αυτά τα μεγάλα μπλε μάτια της και τα σαρκώδη πάντα ελαφρώς σουφρωμένα χειλάκια της, δεν υπήρχε κάτι στον κόσμο που να σου ζητούσε και να μην σκοτωνόσουν να το κάνεις. Ήξερε τι επίδραση είχε αυτό στο αρσενικό φύλο, το αισθανόταν κάθε φορά επίπονα στον καβάλο του, για αυτό και ζήλευε τόσο πολύ.

Δεν του άρεσε να ζηλεύει, αλήθεια δεν του άρεσε, όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει διαφορετικά. Ήταν ικανός να διαπράξει φόνο μόνο και μόνο στην ιδέα πως κάποιος εποφθαλμιά την αγαπημένη του. Για αυτό άλλωστε είχε φροντίσει να καταστήσει σαφές ότι ήταν δική του ακόμα και τώρα που βρίσκονταν μακριά. Εννοείται δεν ήταν αυτός ο πρώτος λόγος που της είχε ζητήσει να παντρευτούν. Ήταν επειδή δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί ούτε ημέρα που να μην την έχει στη ζωή του. Δεν έκανε κακό ωστόσο να γνωρίζουν και οι επίδοξοι μνηστήρες της ότι δεν υπήρχε τίποτα ελεύθερο εδώ για αυτούς.

Με αυτές τις σκέψεις δεν κατάλαβε πώς διένυσαν την απόσταση μέχρι τον σταθμό του στρατοπέδου. Πάντα έτσι συνέβαινε. Ήταν σαν το μυαλό του να δούλευε σε δύο λειτουργίες. Η μία ανήκε αποκλειστικά στην Ρόουζ και σε ό,τι είχε να κάνει μαζί της. Η εναπομένουσα χρησίμευε για τις υπόλοιπες αντιδράσεις του. Μπορούσε να συνδιαλέγεται για παράδειγμα με τον Ραντίρι και τον Άλμπους και να αστειεύεται μαζί τους για το πώς ο μέλλων πεθερός του θα τον τηγανίσει σε καυτό λάδι αφού πρώτα τον κόψει σε μικρά-μικρά κομματάκια, ταυτόχρονα όμως οι συλλογισμοί του δεν έφευγαν ποτέ μακριά από την κοκκινομάλλα που του είχε κλέψει καρδιά και μυαλό.

Ήταν το ιδανικό του ταίρι. Οι μάγοι έχουν αυτήν την ικανότητα να αναγνωρίζουν αυτό που οι μάνγκλς αποκαλούν απλοϊκά την _αδερφή ψυχή_ τους. Όταν γνωρίζεις τον άνθρωπο που είναι το άλλο σου μισό, η μαγική σου αύρα αλλάζει και ταυτίζεται μαζί του. Δεν συμβαίνει σε όλους τους μάγους να βρουν τον σύντροφο τους. Για μερικούς κιόλας παίρνει χρόνια μέχρι να τον συναντήσουν. Ο Σκόρπιους ωστόσο την είχε δίπλα του πριν καν ακόμα γεννηθεί, καθότι οι γονείς τους ήταν στενοί οικογενειακοί φίλοι. Όλη του η ύπαρξη ήταν συντονισμένη με εκείνη και κανείς και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να μπει ανάμεσα τους.

Το κατάλαβε πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία, όταν έκαναν έρωτα πρώτη φορά. Για την μαγική κοινότητα αυτό δεν ισοδυναμεί με την παρθενική διείσδυση, αλλά με την από κοινού κορύφωση. Πρόκειται για μία πολύ έντονη εμπειρία που δεν μπορεί να επιτευχθεί με κανέναν άλλον ερωτικό σύντροφο εκτός από το μοναδικό σου ταίρι. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε αισθανθεί λες και είχε αναλυθεί σε όλα του τα μικροστοιχεία και είχε αναδομηθεί από την αρχή. Μετά από εκεί ήταν βέβαιος πως δεν υπάρχει τίποτα πιο απολαυστικό σε αυτόν τον κόσμο.

Για αυτό και δεν ζήλευε διόλου την πληθωρική ερωτική ζωή των φίλων του. Μπορεί να μην είχε άλλες εμπειρίες εκτός της Ρόουζ, όμως αυτό που ζούσε εκείνος κάθε φορά που την έκανε δική του, κανείς από την παρέα του δεν το είχε βιώσει όσο πολυτάλαντη και αν ήταν η παρτενέρ του. Όλοι το γνώριζαν αυτό και έτσι ποτέ δεν τον είχαν κοροϊδέψει για την μονογαμία του, όπως κάνουν τα νεαρά αγόρια συνήθως μεταξύ τους. Αντίθετα ο Σκόρπιους ήξερε ότι όλοι θα ήθελαν κάποια στιγμή να έρθουν στην δική του θέση και να συναντήσουν επιτέλους την απόλυτη ευδαιμονία.

Απλά στην σκέψη του πώς ένιωθε μόνο και μόνο όταν την κοιτούσε, ο ανδρισμός του ξύπνησε επικίνδυνα. Είχαν πλέον ανέβει στο τρένο και είχαν βρει ένα άδειο βαγόνι να καθίσουν. Σε λίγο θα ξεκινούσαν και σε πέντε ώρες θα ήταν στον Λονδίνο. Η ανυπομονησία του μεγάλωνε λεπτό τω λεπτώ. Είχε φαντασιωθεί την στιγμή που θα την ξανάβλεπε με ακρίβεια χιλιοστού. Πώς θα έλαμπαν τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της όταν θα τον αντίκριζαν. Πώς θα αναπηδούσαν ερεθιστικά τα στήθη της καθώς θα έτρεχε να κλειστεί στην αγκαλιά του. Πώς το άρωμα της θα τον τύλιγε ολόκληρο και πώς τα μαλλιά της θα ήταν σαν απαλό μετάξι μέσα στα δάχτυλα του.

Η εικόνα άλλαζε ανάλογα την εκάστοτε διάθεση του. Όταν ήταν αντικειμενικός, τα πράγματα δεν προχωρούσαν παραπάνω από ένα πεταχτό φιλί στα χείλη, τουλάχιστον μέχρι να μείνουν μόνοι τους. Ήξερε πως οι γονείς του θα βρίσκονταν στον σταθμό, όπως και οι γονείς του Άλμπους ο πατέρας του οποίου ήταν πλέον το μεγάλο του αφεντικό. Δεν θα ήταν και τόσο φρόνιμο να κάνει σκηνή παρουσία όλων ξεσκίζοντας τα ρούχα της και κάνοντας της έρωτα πάνω στις βρώμικες πλάκες της πλατφόρμας.

Όταν του έλειπε ανεξέλεγκτα ωστόσο, συνήθως τα βράδια που δεν είχε περιπολία και είχαν μιλήσει λίγο πριν στον καθρέφτη τους, δεν γινόταν να αρκεστεί σε αυτό το σενάριο. Φανταζόταν να την τραβάει στις τουαλέτες του σταθμού και να την παίρνει τόσο δυνατά και πεινασμένα που μετά θα είχε πρόβλημα να περπατήσει κανονικά. Συνήθως σε αυτήν την φαντασίωση την σκεφτόταν γυμνή κάτω από τον μακρύ χιτώνα της. Τις φορές όμως που ο ερεθισμός του ήταν τόσο μεγάλος, ώστε δεν γινόταν παρά να πραγματοποιήσει ένα ξόρκι ηχομόνωσης και να αυνανιστεί για χάρη της, το μωρό του δεν φορούσε τίποτα άλλο από πρόστυχα κόκκινα εσώρουχα.

Γενικά δεν του άρεσε το κόκκινο χρώμα. Κάποιες στιγμές ωστόσο έβρισκε απίστευτα σέξι να την κάνει δική του ενώ ήταν ντυμένη στα κόκκινα. Ένιωθε τότε πραγματικά σαν να κατακτούσε όλους τους Γκρίφιντορ και το σχολείο και τον μαγικό κόσμο μαζί, επειδή η πριγκίπισσα των λιονταριών που μπορούσε να έχει όποιον ήθελε δεν είχε διαλέξει κανέναν άλλον εκτός από εκείνον. Μπορεί να ήταν ο πρίγκιπας των φιδιών και να ανήκε στα πιο δημοφιλή παιδιά της γενιάς του, ωστόσο η ικανοποίηση του να ξέρεις ότι κατέχεις κάτι που όλοι ονειρεύονται μα μόνο εσύ το απολαμβάνεις, δεν συγκρινόταν ούτε με το πιο σκληρό ναρκωτικό.

Η ιδέα μεταφέρθηκε κατευθείαν στην βουβωνική του χώρα και ο Σκόρπιους έκατσε σταυροπόδι για να μην τον πάρουν χαμπάρι ο Ραντίρι και ο Άλμπους και τον αρχίσουν στο δούλεμα. Είχε ήδη ακούσει πολλά, δεν χρειαζόταν κάτι παραπάνω. Μάλιστα φοβόταν πως μετά τις διακοπές η καζούρα θα γινόταν ακόμα μεγαλύτερη. Ο Ραντίρι θα έμενε μαζί με τους Πότερ για τα Χριστούγεννα, οπότε θα συναναστρεφόταν από κοντά την σχέση του με την Ρόουζ και επομένως θα είχε μπόλικο υλικό για να κοροϊδεύει τον Σκόρπιους. Δεν τον πείραζε, επειδή ήξερε ότι το χιούμορ του Άραβα ήταν καλοπροαίρετο. Παρόλα αυτά προτιμούσε να μην δίνει τροφή για περισσότερο.

Το τρένο σφύριξε τρεις φορές σηματοδοτώντας την εκκίνηση του, όταν η πόρτα του βαγονιού άνοιξε απότομα και μέσα μπήκε μία ψηλή και πολύ αδύνατη κοπέλα με ξανθιά μαλλιά κομμένα σε ανδρικό στυλ και αυστηρά μαύρα μάτια. Χωρίς να ρωτήσει το οτιδήποτε τοποθέτησε το σακίδιο της πάνω από το κάθισμα στα δεξιά του Σκόρπιους και ύστερα κατέλαβε την θέση δίπλα του απλώνοντας τα μακριά της πόδια σε όλη την απόσταση μέχρι τον Ραντίρι που βρισκόταν απέναντι της.

«Χαιρόμαστε που βολεύτηκες, Χάρβεϊ,» της πέταξε ειρωνικά.

«Σκάσε, Ιρφάν. Θέλω να κοιμηθώ,» αντέκρουσε απότομα εκείνη και σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της στο στέρνο της έκλεισε τα βλέφαρα της τερματίζοντας τον διάλογο εκεί.

Ο Ραντίρι μουρμούρισε κάτι στα Αραβικά, αλλά δεν το συνέχισε. Αντίθετα έστρεψε την προσοχή του ξανά στον Άλμπους που του εξηγούσε τι περιλαμβάνει το πρόγραμμα των διακοπών. Ο Ραντίρι προερχόμενος από μουσουλμανική χώρα δεν είχε γιορτάσει άλλη φορά τα Χριστούγεννα με τον τρόπο που γίνεται στην Ευρώπη, τον οποίο ακολουθούν παραδοσιακά και οι μαγικές οικογένειες χωρίς αναγκαστικά να πιστεύουν στον Χριστιανισμό.

«Μέχρι πέρυσι περνάγαμε όλες τις ημέρες στο σπίτι των παππούδων μου στην αγγλική εξοχή. Φέτος ωστόσο θα πάμε εκεί μόνο ανήμερα τα Χριστούγεννα για φαγητό. Το υπόλοιπο διάστημα θα μείνουμε στο Λονδίνο, ώστε να δεις και εσύ την πόλη.»

«Την παραμονή της Πρωτοχρονιάς θα έχουμε ρεβεγιόν στο σπίτι μου,» προσέθεσε ο Σκόρπιους.

Ο Ραντίρι φαινόταν ενθουσιασμένος. Ο Σκόρπιους ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν μόνο εξαιτίας της πρωτοφανής εμπειρίας που θα βίωνε. Ο Σύριος του είχε εκμυστηρευτεί πως δεν ήθελε να επιστρέψει στο σπίτι του, καθότι δεν είχε καλές σχέσεις με την οικογένεια του. Η μητέρα του είχε πεθάνει όταν ήταν μικρός και ο πατέρας του είχε ξαναπαντρευτεί μετά από κάποια χρόνια. Με την καινούργια του γυναίκα είχαν κάνει άλλα τρία παιδιά και έτσι ο Ραντίρι είχε αδέρφια που πήγαιναν ακόμα δημοτικό.

Δεν είχε πρόβλημα μαζί τους, όσο με την μητριά του η οποία πάντα τον ξεχώριζε από τα δικά της παιδιά. Δεν ήταν ότι του φερόταν άσχημα, αλλά ο Ραντίρι μπορούσε να καταλάβει ότι θα προτιμούσε να μην τον έχει μέσα στα πόδια της. Για αυτό και όταν τελείωσε το σχολείο, επέλεξε για την εκπαίδευση του ως Χρυσούχος να μην μείνει στην Συρία αλλά να έρθει στην Αγγλία. Η φήμη της Γηραιάς Αλβιόνας μετά τον Μεγάλο Πόλεμο είχε διογκωθεί σε όλες τις μαγικές χώρες και πολλοί δόκιμοι ήθελαν να σπουδάσουν εδώ. Ο Ραντίρι ήταν από τους λίγους τυχερούς που είχαν γίνει δεκτοί.

Όχι, άδικα. Ήταν πολύ ταλαντούχος μάγος και έδειχνε ξόρκια στον Σκόρπιους και τον Άλμπους που οι ίδιοι δεν είχαν διδαχθεί ποτέ. Από την πλευρά τους τον βοηθούσαν να βελτιώσει τα Αγγλικά του. Τον πρώτο καιρό που τον γνώρισαν ήξερε μόνο να επικοινωνεί τα βασικά. Πλέον μιλούσε τελείως άνετα αν και με μία χαρακτηριστική αραβική προφορά, η οποία ωστόσο ήταν πολύ ευχάριστη στο αυτί και ταίριαζε τα μάλα με την όλη εξωτική εμφάνιση του.

Ήταν ιδιαίτερα ευειδής. Ψηλός και σωματώδης με φαρδείς ώμους και στενούς γοφούς. Ταυτόχρονα το πρόσωπο του ήταν ένας αρμονικός συνδυασμός αρρενωπότητας και καλιγραμμίας με έντονα ζυγωματικά, σαρκώδη χείλη και μαύρα μεγάλα μάτια με μακριές βλεφαρίδες. Διατηρούσε τα κατάμαυρα μαλλιά του μακριά, όπως όριζαν τα έθιμα της πατρίδας του. Τα έπιανε συνήθως σε μία χοντρή κοτσίδα, η οποία έπεφτε βαριά μέχρι την μέση του.

Επίσης ήταν ο μόνος μάγος που γνώριζε ο Σκόρπιους που είχε τόσο μακρύ μούσι από τόσο νεαρή ηλικία. Έφτανε καλά τα δέκα εκατοστά κάτω από το πηγούνι του και ο Ραντίρι το είχε πάντα χωρισμένο σε δύο μέρη και στολισμένο με ασημένιους κρίκους. Ήταν κάτι το εντελώς αλλόκοτο για τα ήθη και έθιμα της Αγγλίας, πάνω στον Άραβα ωστόσο έμοιαζε τελείως φυσικό όπως και όλη η αμφίεση του.

Στο στρατόπεδο φορούσε πάντα χιτώνες σε έντονα χρώματα και δερμάτινα δετά παπούτσια μέχρι το γόνατο σαν όλους τους μάγους της Μέσης Ανατολής. Για το ταξίδι τους στο Λονδίνο εν τούτοις, ο Άλμπους με τον Σκόρπιους τον είχαν πείσει να φορέσει δυτικά ρούχα, ώστε να μην τραβήξει τα βλέμματα των απλών ανθρώπων. Είχαν μεταμορφώσει λοιπόν μία αμφίεση του σε ένα τζιν, μοντέρνα αθλητικά, ένα φαρδύ φούτερ και ένα χοντρό μπουφάν καθώς και γάντια και σκούφο για το κρύο. Ο Σκόρπιους τον είχε διαβεβαιώσει πως δεν έμοιαζε τόσο γελοίος όσο αισθανόταν.

_Τουτ, τουτ._

Επιτέλους το τρένο ξεκίνησε σιγά-σιγά για το πολύωρο ταξίδι του από την Σκωτία μέχρι το Λονδίνο και σύντομα έτρεχε με μαγική ταχύτητα πάνω στις σιδερένιες ράγες. Ο Σκόρπιους περίμενε μέχρι που ο Άλμπους με τον Ραντίρι αποκοιμήθηκαν στις θέσεις τους και ύστερα σηκώθηκε αθόρυβα και βγήκε έξω από το βαγόνι. Προχώρησε κάτω στο διάδρομο μέχρι το επιβατικό μπαρ και αφού πήρε έναν καφέ και ένα τοστ κάθισε σε ένα από τα τραπέζια για να γευματίσει.

Όταν τελείωσε, κοίταξε δεξιά και αριστερά του αν τον βλέπει κανένας και αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι οι ελάχιστοι παρευρισκομένοι δεν ασχολούνταν μαζί του, έβγαλε τον μαγικό καθρέφτη του από την τσέπη του και κάλεσε την Ρόουζ. Απάντησε σχεδόν αμέσως και αυτό χαροποίησε τον Σκόρπιους, επειδή σήμαινε πως περίμενε με ανυπομονησία την άφιξη του. Το όμορφο μουτράκι της εμφανίστηκε στην ανακλαστική επιφάνεια και προκάλεσε τέτοια αίσθηση στον ξανθό μάγο που αν την είχε μπροστά του με το ζόρι θα κρατιόταν να μην την φάει ολόκληρη.

«Μωρό μου!» αναφώνησε χαρούμενα.

«Τι κάνει το κορίτσι μου;» χαμογέλασε φωτεινά ο Σκόρπιους.

«Καλά. Ξύπνησα πριν από λίγο και ετοιμάζομαι. Θα πρέπει να πάω με την μητέρα μου από την θεία μου για να την βοηθήσουμε με το τραπέζι.»

Απόψε οι Πότερ είχαν διοργανώσει δείπνο, ώστε να μαζευτεί όλη η οικογένεια μετά από καιρό προς τιμήν του χαϊδεμένου υιού Άλμπους που επέστρεφε με επιτυχία μετά την πρώτη περίοδο της εκπαίδευσης του. Καλεσμένοι ήταν και οι Μάλφοϋ εννοείται, όπως και οι Ζαμπίνι. Ο Σκόρπιους με την Ρόουζ είχαν κανονίσει να πάνε πρώτα από το σπίτι του, ώστε να περάσουν λίγο χρόνο με τους γονείς του και κυρίως μόνοι τους στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του, και μετά θα πήγαιναν στο Γκρίμολντ Πλέις.

«Μην μου κουραστείς πολύ,» είπε με νόημα ο Σκόρπιους.

Μπορεί ο Ρον Γουίζλη να τον είχε βάλει περιπολία τελευταία ημέρα με σκοπό να τον κρατήσει ξύπνιο όλο το βράδυ, ώστε ο Σκόρπιους να ήταν πτώμα όταν θα συναντούσε την Ρόουζ, ωστόσο το σχέδιο του διοικητή του είχε πέσει ολοκληρωτικά έξω. Ναι, ο Σκόρπιους ήταν ξεπατωμένος, αλλά τίποτα δεν θα μπορούσε να τον κρατήσει από το να χωθεί ανάμεσα στα πόδια της στην πρώτη ευκαιρία που θα του δινόταν και να την κάνει δική του ξανά και ξανά και ξανά.

«Μην ανησυχείς,» τον διαβεβαίωσε εκείνη. «Περίμενα πολύ καιρό αυτήν την ημέρα.»

Το βλέμμα της ήταν τόσο παιχνιδιάρικο και προκλητικό ταυτόχρονα που ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε αυτομάτως ένα τράβηγμα στο παντελόνι του. Αναδύθηκε άβολα στην καρέκλα του και καθάρισε τον λαιμό του προσπαθώντας να καλύψει την αναταραχή του. Δεν τον βοήθησε ιδιαίτερα το γεγονός ότι εκείνη την στιγμή η Ρόουζ δάγκωσε αισθησιακά τα χείλη της σε μία καθόλα αθώα κίνηση που όμως στο μυαλό του Σκόρπιους μεταφράστηκε ως το πιο ερωτικό κάλεσμα. Δεν άντεχε να περιμένει άλλο μέχρι να νιώσει αυτό το φιλήδονο στόμα πάνω στο δικό του ή γύρω από τον ερεθισμένο ανδρισμό του.

«Μην μου το κάνεις αυτό, μωρό μου!» μινύρισε ψιθυριστά. «Έχω ολόκληρο ταξίδι μπροστά μου!»

Εκείνη την στιγμή βλαστήμησε όσο ποτέ πριν την μυστικοπάθεια του Τμήματος Ασφαλείας που επέμενε να απαγορεύει την τηλεμεταφορά από τα στρατόπεδα εκπαίδευσης των Χρυσούχων. Κανένας δόκιμος δεν επιτρεπόταν να τηλεμεταφερθεί από το στρατόπεδο ούτε και προς αυτό και θα έπρεπε αναγκαστικά να κάνει την διαδρομή με το ειδικό τρένο. Αν ήταν διαφορετικά τα πράγματα, ο Σκόρπιους με μία σκέψη του θα βρισκόταν στην αγκαλιά της αγαπημένης του δείχνοντας της πόσο πολύ του είχε λείψει όλο αυτό το διάστημα που δεν ήταν κοντά της.

«Συγνώμη,» είπε η Ρόουζ και αμέσως άλλαξε έκφραση από ερωτική σε ναζιάρικη, μία ακόμα πλευρά της που μόνο εκείνος είχε το δικαίωμα να χαίρεται. «Απλά μετράω τα δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι την μία που θα φτάσετε.»

«Και εγώ, αγάπη μου. Αλλά μετά θα είμαστε μαζί για δύο ολόκληρες εβδομάδες,» ο Σκόρπιους έδωσε θάρρος τόσο σε εκείνη όσο και στον ίδιο.

Ούτε στους χειρότερους εφιάλτες του δεν είχε υποψιαστεί πόσο πολύ θα υπέφερε μακριά της. Αν το γνώριζε έστω και στο δέκα τοις εκατό, μπορεί και τελικά να μην αποφάσιζε να γίνει Χρυσούχος. Ωστόσο αγαπούσε πολύ αυτό που έκανε, παρόλες τις προσπάθειες του πεθερού του να τον κάνει να παραιτηθεί και κατά επέκταση να πέσει στα μάτια της Ρόουζ. Μπορεί για εκείνη να μην είχε καμία σημασία, ήταν άλλωστε γνωστό πόσο αντιπαθούσε την βία, όμως ο Σκόρπιους ήξερε ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να ερωτευτεί κάποιον άντρα που δεν θα ξεπερνούσε τον πατέρα της στις ικανότητες.

Ξαφνικά η Ρόουζ χάθηκε για λίγο από τον καθρέφτη και όταν επέστρεψε του είπε πως πρέπει να κλείσουν, επειδή η μητέρα της τής φώναζε να κατέβει για να πάνε στην θεία της. Ο Σκόρπιους την αποχαιρέτισε χωρίς αντιρρήσεις μόνο και μόνο, γιατί θα την έβλεπε σύντομα από κοντά. Εκείνη του έστειλε ένα φιλί για αντίο και ύστερα εξαφανίστηκε από το κάτοπτρο αφήνοντας τον ξανθό μάγο να βλέπει τώρα την φάτσα του. Δεν ήταν κακή, στην πραγματικότητα ήταν υπερβολικά καλή, όμως ο Σκόρπιους προτιμούσε να κοιτάζει το μωρό του και όχι την δική του αντανάκλαση.

Έτσι έβαλε τον καθρέφτη ξανά στην τσέπη του και ετοιμαζόταν να σηκωθεί από το τραπέζι και να πάει πίσω στο βαγόνι του να κοιμηθεί μερικές ώρες μέχρι να φτάσουν, όταν μία κοπέλα φώναξε το όνομα του και ήρθε και έκατσε στο κάθισμα απέναντι του. Ήταν η Μαριμάρ Γκονζάλες, μία μελαμψή και μικροκαμωμένη Κολομβιανή που είχε περάσει στην σχολή τους και ήταν πρωτοετής δόκιμη μαζί με τον Σκόρπιους και τους υπόλοιπους. Είχε μεγάλα μαύρα μάτια και μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά. Όλοι έλεγαν ότι ήταν από τις πιο όμορφες στο έτος τους, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους δεν έβρισκε κάτι ιδιαίτερο πάνω της.

«Τι κάνεις, Σκόρπιους; Κουρασμένος; Είδα ότι είχες την τελευταία περιπολία,» του είπε με την χαρακτηριστική τραγουδιστή προφορά της, προϊόν της μητρικής της γλώσσας.

«Εντάξει είμαι,» απάντησε εκείνος. «Εσύ όλα καλά;» ρώτησε με την σειρά του.

«Καλά, ναι. Ανυπομονώ να πάω σπίτι μου να δω την οικογένεια μου. Το κακό είναι πως δεν θα έχει ανοιχτή πύλη για την Κολομβία όταν θα φτάσουμε, οπότε θα πρέπει να περιμένω μέχρι αύριο το πρωί.»

«Χμμ, βλακεία,» σχολίασε ο Σκόρπιους. «Έχεις τουλάχιστον κάπου να μείνεις για απόψε;»

«Ναι, ευτυχώς. Θα με φιλοξενήσει η Φλίντες στο σπίτι της.»

Η Φλίντες Μακ Ρόιχ ήταν μία πρώην συμμαθήτρια του Σκόρπιους από το Χόγκουαρτς. Μαζί με εκείνον και τον Άλμπους ήταν οι μοναδικοί τρεις που είχαν αποφασίσει να ακολουθήσουν την καριέρα του Χρυσούχου. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε εκπλαγεί την πρώτη φορά που την είχε δει στο στρατόπεδο. Δεν το είχε ποτέ στους Χάφλπαφ να ήταν τόσο δυναμικοί, ώστε να επιλέξουν ένα τόσο επικίνδυνο επάγγελμα και ειδικά δεν φανταζόταν η Μακ Ρόιχ που στο σχολείο ήταν πάντα ήσυχη και μετρημένη να μπορούσε να τα βγάλει πέρα με μία τόσο σκληρή εκπαίδευση. Παρόλα αυτά τον είχε εντυπωσιάσει που άντεχε ακόμα και μάλιστα ήταν αρκετά καλή.

«Ωραία,» είπε ο Σκόρπιους και σηκώθηκε. «Με συγχωρείς, Μαριμάρ, αλλά πάω να την κάνω. Θα προσπαθήσω να κοιμηθώ μέχρι το Λονδίνο.»

«Ναι, ναι, βέβαια,» συμφώνησε η Νοτιαμερικανή και σηκώθηκε και η ίδια. «Καλές διακοπές, αν δεν σε δω αργότερα,» του χαμογέλασε.

«Ευχαριστώ. Και σε εσένα,» την χαιρέτισε ευγενικά και κάνοντας μεταβολή έφυγε από το βαγόνι του μπαρ και επέστρεψε στο δικό του.

Το βρήκε έτσι ακριβώς όπως το είχε αφήσει· ο Άλμπους με τον Ραντίρι να κοιμούνται στην μία πλευρά των καθισμάτων και η Ίρις Χάρβεϊ στην απέναντι. Πήγε και κάθισε στην άδεια θέση δίπλα της και αφού μετέτρεψε το παλτό του σε μαξιλάρι, βολεύτηκε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε και άρχισε να σκέφτεται χαρούμενες εικόνες για να τον πάρει ο ύπνος. Με την μονότονη κίνηση του τρένου η φαντασία του δεν πρόλαβε να φτάσει πολύ παραπέρα από το πρώτο φιλί που θα έδινε στην Ρόουζ όταν θα έμεναν μόνοι τους. Σύντομα ο Μορφέας τον είχε κλείσει ζεστά στην αγκαλιά του.

Ξύπνησε από ένα δυνατό τράνταγμα στον ώμο του. Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και έπρεπε να περάσουν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, για να συνειδητοποιήσει πού ήταν και τι συνέβαινε γύρω του. Διαπίστωσε ότι βρισκόταν ακόμα στο βαγόνι, ωστόσο το τρένο είχε πλέον ακινητοποιηθεί. Αστραπιαία πετάχτηκε από το κάθισμα του όρθιος χτυπώντας σε ένα άλλο σώμα στην πορεία.

«Σιγά, ρε ερωτύλε! Μην μας σκοτώσεις κιόλας!» σχολίασε ειρωνικά ο Ραντίρι.

Ο Σκόρπιους του έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Δεν είχε ώρα να κάτσει να ασχοληθεί με τον βλαμμένο. Όχι, όταν ούτε σε δέκα μέτρα απόσταση τον περίμενε η Ρόουζ. Άλλαξε γρήγορα το μαξιλάρι στην αρχική μορφή του παλτού του και το φόρεσε. Ύστερα έπιασε το σακίδιο του από την θήκη πάνω από το κάθισμα του και το πέρασε όπως-όπως στον ώμο του. Άνοιξε την πόρτα του βαγονιού και πετάχτηκε έξω στον διάδρομο, ενώ από πίσω του ο Άλμπους και ο Ραντίρι του φώναζαν να τους περιμένει.

Δεν υπήρχε καμία περίπτωση να το κάνει. Το τελευταίο που άκουσε ήταν τον Άραβα να παραπονιέται ότι εκείνος φταίει που τον ξύπνησε και κανονικά θα έπρεπε να τον αφήσει να κοιμάται μέχρι το τρένο να γυρίσει πίσω στην Σκωτία. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν έδωσε καμία σημασία και αντίθετα χώθηκε με θέρμη στο πλήθος των μάγων που περπατούσαν προς την έξοδο. Σπρώχνοντας και πιέζοντας κατάφερε να περάσει μπροστά και σύντομα βρισκόταν έξω στον καθαρό αέρα και στην πλατφόρμα επτά και τρία ενδέκατα.

Πρώτα την αισθάνθηκε και μετά την είδε. Δεν πρόλαβε να γυρίσει το κεφάλι του και ένας κόκκινος σίφουνας είχε πέσει πάνω του γραπώνοντας τον από το λαιμό με τόση δύναμη που αν ο Σκόρπιους ήταν λιγότερο μυώδης θα τον είχε ρίξει κάτω. Δεν θα τον ενδιέφερε ακόμα και αν συνέβαινε κάτι τέτοιο. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να χώσει το πρόσωπο του στα μαλλιά της και να την πιάσει σφιχτά από την μέση ανασηκώνοντας την σαν πούπουλο στην αγκαλιά του. Και αυτό ακριβώς έκανε.

Δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει πόση ώρα έμειναν έτσι. Θα μπορούσε να ήταν ένα λεπτό, θα μπορούσε να ήταν και ένας αιώνας. Το σίγουρο ήταν ότι δεν θα είχε καμία πρόθεση να την αφήσει από τα χέρια του, αν δεν άκουγε το διακριτικό βήξιμο του πατέρα του. Τότε μόνο αναγκάστηκε να της επιτρέψει να πατήσει πάλι κάτω χωρίς ωστόσο να απομακρυνθεί παραπάνω από εκατοστό μακριά της. Η Ρόουζ γέλασε ελαφρώς ντροπιασμένη και μουρμούρισε ένα _συγνώμη, παραφέρθηκα._

«Καμία συγνώμη, γλυκιά μου. Αχ, ο νεανικός έρωτας!» είπε η μητέρα του ονειροπόλα πριν γυρίσει την προσοχή της σε εκείνον και τον τραβήξει στοργικά στην αγκαλιά της.

Φυσικά ο Σκόρπιους ήταν κατά πολύ ψηλότερος της, οπότε έπρεπε να σκύψει αρκετά για να την φτάσει. Η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ τον χαϊδολόγησε για αρκετά δευτερόλεπτα και μετά έδωσε την θέση της στον πατέρα του, ο οποίος αρκέστηκε σε έναν λακωνικό αλλά καθαρόαιμα πατρικό εναγκαλισμό. Στην συνέχεια η μητέρα του άρχισε να τον πυροβολεί με απανωτές ερωτήσεις για το ταξίδι, την εκπαίδευση, την Σκωτία, τους συμμαθητές του και πλείστα άλλα, αλλά αναγκάστηκε να διακόψει απότομα από την παρουσία του Άλμπους και του Ραντίρι πίσω του.

«Άλμπους, τι χαρά που σε βλέπουμε!» αναφώνησε και αγκάλιασε τον μεσαίο υιό Πότερ σαν να ήταν δικό της παιδί, καθότι τον ήξερε από τα γεννοφάσκια του ως κολλητό του Σκόρπιους.

«Καλησπέρα, κυρία Αστόρια, κύριε Ντράκο,» χαιρέτισε με οικειότητα ο Άλμπους. «Από εδώ ο Ραντίρι Ιρφάν. Δόκιμος και εκείνος από την Συρία.»

Οι γονείς του Σκόρπιους, όπως και η Ρόουζ, συστήθηκαν στον μελαμψό νέο και εννοείται η μητέρα του ξεκίνησε γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό να ρωτάει όσα περισσότερα μπορούσε για εκείνον. Αυτό έδωσε την ευκαιρία στον Άλμπους να αγκαλιάσει με την σειρά του την Ρόουζ, η οποία παρέμενε από πάντα η αγαπημένη του ξαδέρφη. Υπήρχε ένα σπάνιο δέσιμο μεταξύ των δυο τους που ο Σκόρπιους είχε μάθει να σέβεται χωρίς να παρεμβαίνει. Ευτυχώς ωστόσο εκείνη την στιγμή προστέθηκαν στην ομήγυρη και ο Χάρρυ με την Τζίνι Πότερ και ο Άλμπους πήγε να τους χαιρετίσει.

Έτσι ο Σκόρπιους κατάφερε να δώσει ένα πεταχτό φιλί στα χείλη της Ρόουζ, πριν καλησπερίσει και ο ίδιος του γονείς του Άλμπους. Αφού έγιναν οι συστάσεις με τον Ραντίρι, αν και ο Χάρρυ Πότερ τον είχε γνωρίσει ήδη σε μία επίσκεψη του στο στρατόπεδο ως Διευθυντής του Τμήματος Ασφαλείας, οι δύο οικογένειες μαζί με τον Σύριο προχώρησαν προς την έξοδο της πλατφόρμας. Εκεί οι Μάλφοϋ με την Ρόουζ χαιρέτισαν τους Πότερ και τον Ραντίρι προσωρινά, μιας και θα ξαναβρίσκονταν το ίδιο κιόλας βράδυ, και χωρίς να χάσουν άλλο καιρό τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν όλοι μαζί στο μέγαρο.

Ο Σκόρπιους είχε να δει το σπίτι του από τις αρχές Οκτωβρίου, όμως τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο δεν είχε αλλάξει. Ο κήπος και το κτήμα ήταν τα ίδια, το εσωτερικό ήταν το ίδιο και φυσικά ίδια ήταν και τα δύο ξωτικά της οικογένειας που ήρθαν αμέσως να τον καλωσορίσουν. Ήταν η Μίλι και ο Λιλάν και εργάζονταν στην έπαυλη εδώ και πολλά χρόνια, πριν ακόμα από την γέννηση του Σκόρπιους. Ο πατέρας του ως θιασώτης της εκστρατείας της Ερμιόνη Γουίζλη για τα δικαιώματα των ξωτικών τους έδινε κανονικό μισθό, ρεπό και άδεια και για αυτό φορούσαν στολή μπάτλερ και καμαριέρας αντίστοιχα.

«Η Μίλι χαίρεται πολύ που βλέπει τον νεαρό κύριο,» είπε το ένα από τα δύο ξωτικά καθώς έπαιρνε τα παλτά και τα κασκόλ τους.

«Ευχαριστώ, Μίλι. Και εγώ χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω,» της χαμογέλασε ο Σκόρπιους.

«Είναι έτοιμο το φαγητό;» ρώτησε ύστερα η μητέρα του.

«Μάλιστα, κυρία. Και το τραπέζι στρωμένο,» απάντησε σοβαρά ο Λιλάν.

«Πολύ ωραία. Σκόρπιους, αν θέλεις πήγαινε να αφήσεις τα πράγματα σου και σας περιμένουμε στην τραπεζαρία.»

Δεν χρειάστηκε να του το πει δεύτερη φορά. Αμέσως άρπαξε την Ρόουζ από το χέρι και άρχισε να την τραβάει στις σκάλες και τον τρίτο όροφο που βρισκόταν το δωμάτιο του. Το τελευταίο που άκουσε πριν χαθούν από τα μάτια των γονιών του ήταν τον πατέρα του να τους προτρέπει να μην αργήσουν παραπάνω από μισή ώρα, ειδάλλως θα καλούσε και τους γονείς της Ρόουζ για φαγητό.

Μπήκανε μέσα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του και ο Σκόρπιους το μόνο που είχε μυαλό να κάνει ήταν να κλείσει πίσω του την πόρτα και ύστερα να κολλήσει την Ρόουζ πάνω της κατακτώντας το στόμα της με το δικό του. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα το γλυκό και ήρεμο στις κινήσεις του. Είχε ανάγκη να την νιώσει όσο πιο βαθιά μέσα του γινόταν. Πέρασε αμέσως την γλώσσα του στο στόμα της και συνάντησε την δική της, υγρή και αισθησιακή. Άρχισαν να φιλιούνται έντονα και παθιασμένα με βαθιές ανάσες και μινυρίσματα, ενώ τα χέρια τους ταξίδευαν πειναλέα στην επιφάνεια των κορμιών τους.

Η Ρόουζ είχε πλέξει τα δάχτυλα της στα μαλλιά του μαλάζοντας απολαυστικά την βάση του αυχένα του. Εκείνος είχε γραπώσει την μέση της μα σιγά-σιγά κατέβηκε στους γοφούς της και ύστερα στους γλουτούς της ανασηκώνοντας το ένα της πόδι γύρω του. Βρέθηκαν πιο κοντά με τις ερωτικές κορυφές τους να τρίβονται ερεθιστικά μεταξύ τους. Ήταν ήδη έτοιμος και η Ρόουζ δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να μην το είχε καταλάβει. Ειδικά όταν τέντωνε το κορμί της προς το μέρος του για να μεγαλώσει ακόμα περισσότερο την επαφή τους.

Μην μπορώντας να περιμένει άλλο την σήκωσε και με τα δύο του χέρια από τα οπίσθια και την μετέφερε στο κρεβάτι του χωρίς να σταματήσει να την φιλάει. Έπεσαν και οι δύο στο μαλακό στρώμα με εκείνον από πάνω της και ανάμεσα στα πόδια της, εκεί ακριβώς που ήθελε να βρεθεί. Παρέμενε ωστόσο ένα ακόμα πρόβλημα. Φορούσε όλα της τα ρούχα και αυτό έπρεπε να αλλάξει αυτοστιγμεί. Έφερε τα χέρια του στην άκρη της μπλούζας της και την ανασήκωσε προς τα επάνω αποκαλύπτοντας την γυμνή της επιδερμίδα. Η Ρόουζ αναρρίγησε και έβγαλε μία μικρή κραυγούλα τόσο ερωτική που αν ήταν δυνατόν ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε να ερεθίζεται και άλλο.

Έχασε ωστόσο κάθε έλεγχο, όταν αντίκρισε τον στηθόδεσμο της. Ήταν σε κόκκινο χρώμα με λεπτή δαντέλα που άφηνε τελείως ακάλυπτο το πλούσιο μπούστο της. Οι κινήσεις του φρένιασαν στο λεπτό. Πέταξε την μπλούζα από πάνω της και κατέβασε ανεξέλεγκτα το στόμα του στα στήθη της φιλώντας, πιπιλίζοντας, δαγκώνοντας, μαλάζοντας, σβήνοντας την ακόρεστη δίψα του για εκείνη· την μοιχαλίδα του που ήξερε πολύ καλά τι να κάνει για τον φτιάχνει σε σημείο τρέλας. Τα δάχτυλα του κατρακύλησαν από μόνα τους στο κούμπωμα του τζιν της και το άνοιξαν προσπαθώντας να κατεβάσουν το φερμουάρ.

«Σκόρπιους,» υποτονθόρυσε η Ρόουζ λαχανιασμένα.

Δεν έδωσε σημασία στα λόγια της και μην παίρνοντας τα χείλη του από τα στήθη της πέρασε το χέρι του μέσα από το παντελόνι της και το λεπτό εσώρουχο της φτάνοντας στην καιόμενη κορυφή της. Σκέπασε με όλη την παλάμη του την βουβωνική της χώρα τρίβοντας ηδονικά την ήδη ερεθισμένη επιδερμίδα της. Η Ρόουζ ξαναφώναξε το όνομα του, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους σκέπασε το στόμα της με το δικό της ώστε να καταπνίξει όλα τα λόγια και να αφήσει μόνο τις πράξεις. Πιστός στα θέλω του κατέβασε το χέρι του λίγο παρακάτω και πέρασε το δάχτυλο του πρώτα ανάμεσα στα υγρά τοιχώματα της και ύστερα μέσα στον καυτό της κόλπο.

Η Ρόουζ σφίχτηκε από κάτω του μινυρίζοντας ηδονικά μέσα στο στόμα του και τραβώντας τον και άλλο μέσα στην αγκαλιά της. Σύντομα αισθάνθηκε τα χέρια της να ψάχνουν την άκρη από το πουλόβερ του και όταν την βρήκαν να το τραβάνε άτσαλα προς τα επάνω για να τον ξεγυμνώσουν. Ο Σκόρπιους υποτάχθηκε στις χειραγωγήσεις της και απομακρύνθηκε ελάχιστα μόνο και μόνο για να βγάλει την μπλούζα του. Ύστερα ξάπλωσε ξανά πάνω της επιστρέφοντας στα χείλη της, στο λαιμό της, στο στήθος της, παντού, ενώ το δάχτυλο του συνέχιζε να βυθίζεται στην υγρασία της.

Όταν ωστόσο η γλώσσα της Ρόουζ άρχισε να τον γλύφει από το πηγούνι μέχρι το αυτί και να πιπιλίζει τον λοβό του, ο Σκόρπιους κατάλαβε πως δεν θα άντεχε ούτε δευτερόλεπτο ακόμα. Έβγαλε το χέρι του από μέσα της και αφού της ξεκούμπωσε τελείως το σουτιέν πετώντας το μακριά, άρχισε να της τραβάει προς τα κάτω το παντελόνι· ήταν πιο δύσκολη διαδικασία από ότι συνήθως, καθότι δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει να την φιλάει παράλληλα. Είχε καταφέρει να το κατεβάσει λίγο πιο κάτω από τις λαγόνες της αποκαλύπτοντας την αρχή της γυμνής της ήβης, όταν επιτέλους πρόσεξε τα λόγια της.

«Σκόρπιους, την πόρτα,» μουρμούρισε εκείνη ανήσυχη μεταξύ παθιασμένων φιλιών και παιχνιδισμάτων της γλώσσας.

Έμεινε να την φιλάει λίγο ακόμα μην χορταίνοντας την γεύση της ψάχνοντας ταυτόχρονα στα τυφλά την τσέπη του τζιν του για το ραβδί του. Όταν επιτέλους το βρήκε, πραγματοποίησε ένα ξόρκι κλειδώματος και ηχομόνωσης και ύστερα αφήνοντας το στο κρεβάτι δίπλα του ανασηκώθηκε για να μπορέσει να την γδύσει τελείως. Της έβγαλε γρήγορα τις μπότες και τις κάλτσες και στην συνέχεια το παντελόνι της και το επίσης κόκκινο και δαντελωτό εσώρουχο της. Τα άφησε να πέσουν στο πάτωμα και ξεκίνησε να ξεντύνεται βιαστικά και ο ίδιος.

Η Ρόουζ είχε στερεωθεί στους αγκώνες της και τον κοιτούσε με τέτοιο ερωτισμό και θαυμασμό και αγάπη που ο Σκόρπιους νόμιζε θα έρθει πριν μπει καν μέσα της. Επειδή ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που ήθελε να του συμβεί, μόλις έμεινε τελείως γυμνός ξάπλωσε ξανά στο στρώμα μαζί της τραβώντας την προς τα επάνω ώστε να έχουν μεγαλύτερο χώρο κινήσεων. Ετοιμαζόταν να την κάνει δική του, όταν εντελώς αναπάντεχα η Ρόουζ ανέστρεψε τις θέσεις τους βρισκόμενη εκείνη από πάνω του. Πριν ο Σκόρπιους προλάβει να αντιληφθεί τι γινόταν, είχε κατέβει ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και τον είχε πάρει μονομιάς όλον στο στόμα της.

Ο Σκόρπιους βόγκηξε από ηδονή. Τα χείλη της ήταν υγρά και απαλά και η στοματική της κοιλότητα καυτή και φιλόξενη. Τον έκανε να νιώθει ότι αν υπάρχει ένα μέρος στον κόσμο στο οποίο να ανήκει πραγματικά, τότε αυτό ήταν μαζί με την Ρόουζ. Έτσι όπως το στητό μόριο του χανόταν μέσα στο επιδέξιο στόμα της που ρουφούσε, πιπίλιζε και έγλειφε όλη την έκταση του, ο τρόπος που τον κοιτούσε με τα μπλε ζαφείρια που είχε για μάτια έκανε την κορύφωση του να πλησιάζει με γεωμετρικούς ρυθμούς. Ήξερε πως δεν θα άντεχε για πολύ ακόμα. Για αυτό συγκέντρωσε όλη την θέληση του και κατάφερε να την τραβήξει μακριά από τον παλλόμενο ανδρισμό του. Η Ρόουζ έβγαλε έναν δυσαρεστημένο ήχο.

«Μωρό μου, όσο και αν με τρελαίνει αυτό που κάνεις, προτιμώ την πρώτη φορά να το κάνουμε κανονικά,» εξήγησε ο Σκόρπιους.

«Μα μου έλειψε τόσο πολύ!» αντέκρουσε παραπονιάρικα εκείνη χαϊδεύοντας το πέος του με τα ακροδάχτυλα της.

Ο Σκόρπιους πήρε μία βαθιά ανάσα και κατάφερε να αλλάξει πάλι τις θέσεις του και να φέρει την Ρόουζ από κάτω του.

«Και εκείνου του έλειψες απίστευτα, αλλά δεν αντέχω άλλο. Πρέπει να μπω μέσα σου.»

Με αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια ο Σκόρπιους έσπρωξε τα πόδια της Ρόουζ ανοιχτά με τα χέρια του και με μία κίνηση είχε χωθεί όλος μέσα της γεμίζοντας την στο ακέραιο. Το συναίσθημα ήταν τόσο παραλυτικό που ένιωσε τους βολβούς των ματιών του να χάνονται προς το πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του. Η Ρόουζ ήταν υγρή και στενή, τόσο απολαυστική που αν τον ρωτούσαν πώς θα ήθελε να τον βρει ο θάνατος θα απαντούσε έτσι ακριβώς. Αφού έδωσε μερικά δευτερόλεπτά χρόνο να προσαρμοστούν και οι δύο στην αίσθηση, ξεκίνησε να κουνιέται μέσα της, στην αρχή σιγά μα στην συνέχεια όλο και πιο γρήγορα.

«Μωρό μου, μωρό μου, το ξόρκι,» ψέλλισε αδύναμα η Ρόουζ σαν να χρειάστηκε όλη την ενέργεια της για να προφέρει μέχρι και μόνο αυτές τις λέξεις.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήξερε σε ποιο ξόρκι αναφερόταν, αλλά του φαινόταν αδιανόητο να σταματήσει αυτό που κάνει για να πιάσει το ραβδί του και να πραγματοποιήσει το μαγικό της αντισύλληψης. Η ήβη της ήταν βάλσαμο και έτσι όπως έμπαινε μέσα της τραντάζοντας την ολόκληρη, το στήθος της ανεβοκατέβαινε ανεξέλεγκτα σε ένα αποχαυνωτικό τέμπο. Στην θέση που βρισκόταν, καθιστός στα γόνατα του με εκείνη ξαπλωμένη σε όλη της την χάρη μπροστά του, η θέαση της ήταν απολαυστική σε μαρτυρικό επίπεδο.

«Μωρό μου, σε παρακαλώ,» μινύρισε πάλι η Ρόουζ.

Ο Σκόρπιους μειδίασε σαρδόνια.

«Πού ξέρεις; Μπορεί και να θέλω να σε αφήσω έγκυο.»

Αύξησε και άλλο τον ρυθμό του και η Ρόουζ έριξε το κεφάλι της πίσω στο μαξιλάρι από ηδονή.

«Μωρό μου, δεν θα σου αρέσει να γίνεις πατέρας από τώρα,» μουρμούρισε εκείνη με κλειστά τα μάτια.

«Προς το παρόν μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ,» αντέκρουσε διφορούμενα ο Σκόρπιους κατεβάζοντας το βλέμμα του στο σημείο που το πέος του χανόταν μέσα της σαν να την έκοβε στα δύο.

Την έπιασε από τους μηρούς ώστε να κρατάει αντίσταση και άρχισε να μπαινοβγαίνει μέσα της με εκπληκτική δύναμη, ώστε σύντομα και οι δύο αλυχτούσαν από την έκσταση. Επειδή όμως η Ρόουζ είχε δίκιο και όντως δεν ήθελε να γίνει πατέρας από τα δεκαοκτώ, κάλεσε το ραβδί του με το άφατο ξόρκι που τους είχαν μάθει στην σχολή και πραγματοποίησε μονομιάς την αντισυλληπτική προστασία. Ήταν πάνω στην ώρα, επειδή δεν πέρασαν παραπάνω από δύο δευτερόλεπτα και αισθάνθηκε τον οργασμό του να πλησιάζει καλπάζοντας.

«Μωρό μου, δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ άλλο,» μουρμούρισε.

«Αγάπη μου, είμαι τόσο κοντά,» ψέλλισε ανήμπορα η Ρόουζ γραπώνοντας το μαξιλάρι με τα χέρια της.

Ο Σκόρπιους έβαλε τα δυνατά του να αντέξει και για να επιταχύνει την κορύφωση της έφερε τα δάχτυλα του στην κλειτορίδα της και την πίεσε έντονα. Ήξερε ότι αυτό την τρέλαινε και σαν επιβεβαίωση στα λεγόμενα του η Ρόουζ σφίχτηκε απότομα από κάτω του και γύρω του σαν γρανίτης και ύστερα άρχισε να σπαρταράει φωνάζοντας δυνατά την έκρηξη της. Ήταν το οριστικό χτύπημα για τον Σκόρπιους ο οποίος βρήκε την δική του λύτρωση μέσα της βογκώντας άναρθρα.

Όταν ο ερωτικός του πυρετός καταλάγιασε έπεσε ανήμπορος πάνω της, ενώ εκείνη τον έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά της χαϊδεύοντας τον ανεπαίσθητα με τα ακροδάχτυλα της όπως τόσο πολύ του άρεσε να κάνει. Έμειναν έτσι για αρκετά λεπτά, μέχρι να ξαναβρούν την αναπνοή τους και να συνέλθουν. Ύστερα σηκώθηκαν και αφού καθαρίστηκαν πρόχειρα και φόρεσαν ξανά τα ρούχα τους, κατέβηκαν στην τραπεζαρία για φαγητό, όπου τους περίμεναν οι γονείς του. Ήταν περιττό να αναφερθεί πως είχαν αργήσει και πως ο πατέρας του τους υποδέχθηκε με ένα διόλου ευχαριστημένο ύφος.

* * *

**Άργησα για τα Χριστούγεννα, αλλά τουλάχιστον πρόλαβα την Πρωτοχρονιά! Εύχομαι ολόψυχα κάθε ευτυχία και χαρά σε όλες μας! Φιλάκια πολλά!**


	6. Το αντικείμενο του σκανδάλου

**ΤΟ ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΟ ΤΟΥ ΣΚΑΝΔΑΛΟΥ**

Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ δεν θυμόταν να έχει καθίσει σε πιο εξαντλητικό τραπέζι στην ζωή του. Δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα καλά-καλά το κυρίως πιάτο και ένιωθε τα βλέφαρα του τόσο βαριά, ώστε με δυσκολία πάλευε να τα κρατήσει ανοιχτά. Ήξερε ωστόσο πως θα ήταν αγένεια να σηκωθεί και να πάει στο δωμάτιο του, ειδικά όταν οι γονείς του είχαν να τον δουν τόσο καιρό και η μητέρα του τού είχε πει όλο χαρά πως είχε ετοιμάσει την τάρτα σοκολατίνα που λάτρευε αποκλειστικά για εκείνον.

«Αγάπη μου, νυστάζεις;» άκουσε την μητέρα του να τον ρωτάει.

Κατάφερε να εστιάσει το βλέμμα του σε εκείνην παρατηρώντας την να τον κοιτάζει ανήσυχα, ενώ έκοβε ένα μεγάλο κομμάτι γλυκού για να του το σερβίρει. Ήταν έτοιμος να πει ψέματα για να μην την στενοχωρήσει, όταν αντιλήφθηκε πως η ενέργεια του δεν έφτανε ούτε για να απολαύσει το επιδόρπιο. Αυτό ήταν καθόλα δηλωτικό πως είχε έρθει η ώρα να αποχωρήσει και να πάει να ξαπλώσει.

«Ναι, η αλήθεια είναι,» απάντησε. «Θα σας πείραζε να την πέσω για λίγο μέχρι να πάμε στους Πότερ;»

«Εφόσον είσαι τόσο κουρασμένος,» του έριξε μία σκωπτική ματιά ο πατέρας του. «Θα πρέπει να είναι πολύ σκληρή η εκπαίδευση σας.»

Ο Σκόρπιους αντιλήφθηκε πλήρως την ειρωνεία στα λόγια του Ντράκο Μάλφοϋ, όμως δεν είχε διάθεση να χρονοτριβήσει ανταπαντώντας του.

«Έτσι είναι,» συμφώνησε μόνο. «Ειδικά χθες το βράδυ είχα περιπολία και δεν κοιμήθηκα καθόλου,» επεξήγησε.

«Ω, μα τότε είναι απολύτως λογικό που είσαι έτσι εξουθενωμένος. Πήγαινε να ξεκουραστείς, γλυκέ μου. Μέχρι τις επτά έχεις δύο ώρες γεμάτες,» του συνέστησε τρυφερά η μητέρα του.

Ο Σκόρπιους ευχαρίστησε για την κατανόηση τους και σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

«Πάμε, Ρόουζ;» είπε στην κοπέλα του.

«Νόμιζα πήγαινες στην κρεβατοκάμαρα σου για να κοιμηθείς, Σκόρπιους. Τι την θέλεις την Ρόουζ μαζί;» απόρησε δήθεν αθώα ο πατέρας του.

«Ντράκο, σταμάτα να πειράζεις τα παιδιά!» τον μάλωσε νουθετικά η γυναίκα του. «Μην τον ακούτε, μωρά μου. Πηγαίνετε. Θα τα πούμε αργότερα,» τους χαμογέλασε γλυκά.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν περίμενε δεύτερη φορά να του δώσουν άδεια οι γονείς του, πριν πιάσει την Ρόουζ από το χέρι και την τραβήξει μακριά από την τραπεζαρία. Ευτυχώς που οι παππούδες του έλειπαν σε διακοπές και θα γυρνούσαν την Δευτέρα, ειδάλλως δεν θα είχε καταφέρει να ξεφύγει έτσι αναίμακτα. Μπορεί να τον λάτρευαν και να του έκαναν όλα τα χατίρια, αλλά όταν ερχόταν στο θέμα των τύπων ήταν αμείλικτοι.

«Ο πατέρας μου σε έβαλε βάρδια;» ρώτησε η Ρόουζ όταν βρέθηκαν στο δωμάτιο του μόνοι τους.

«Μμμ,» απάντησε μουρμουρίζοντας εκείνος και σκύβοντας την φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη.

Δεν πίστευε ότι θα το έλεγε ποτέ, αλλά η κούραση του ήταν τέτοια που δεν είχε κουράγιο ούτε να την φιλήσει κανονικά. Ήταν σαν ξαφνικά η τρίμηνη ταλαιπωρία στην σχολή να διογκώθηκε μέσα σε ένα απόγευμα. Προφανώς ο συνδυασμός αϋπνίας, σπαρτιατικής ζωής και ενός οργασμού που του είχε ταράξει τον αδόξαστο δεν ήταν και ο καλύτερος για τα ενεργειακά αποθέματα του.

Ευτυχώς η Ρόουζ φάνηκε να αντιλαμβάνεται την δυσχερή θέση στην οποία βρισκόταν και ότι ενώ το μυαλό του τον πρόσταζε να την βάλει κάτω και να μην την αφήσει να ξανασηκωθεί παρά μόνο όταν πια δεν θα μπορούσε να περπατήσει, το κορμί του αδυνατούσε να υπακούσει σε αυτές τις εντολές. Ούσα στοργική και περιποιητική όπως πάντα, τον βοήθησε να ξεντυθεί και να ξαπλώσει στο κρεβάτι του κάτω από τα μαλακά σκεπάσματα.

«Έλα και εσύ,» μινύρισε τεντώνοντας αδύναμα τα χέρια του προς το μέρος της.

«Να σου τακτοποιήσω τα ρούχα πρώτα,» του απάντησε φιλώντας τον τρυφερά στο μέτωπο.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν πρόβαλε άλλη αντίσταση και μέσα σε ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα είχε παραδοθεί σε έναν βαθύ ύπνο σκεπτόμενος, πως είχε ερωτευτεί την καλύτερη μάγισσα του κόσμου. Γιατί αν υπήρχε κάτι που ο Σκόρπιους σιχαινόταν περισσότερο από τις περιπολίες μέχρι τις επτά το πρωί, αυτό δεν ήταν άλλο από το ξεπακετάρισμα της βαλίτσας του.

Όταν άρχισε να έχει ξανά επαφή με την πραγματικότητα, αισθάνθηκε ένα απαλό χέρι να τον χαϊδεύει στα μαλλιά. Ζαλισμένος ακόμα, κατάφερε να μισανοίξει τα μάτια του και να γυρίσει το κεφάλι του προς την πλευρά του ατόμου που τον θώπευε. Προς μεγάλη έκπληξη του ωστόσο δεν επρόκειτο για την Ρόουζ όπως περίμενε, αλλά για την μητέρα του.

«Μαμά;» απόρησε.

Ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά και κοίταξε μία γύρα το δωμάτιο του. Ήταν σκοτάδι πλέον, όμως μπορούσε να διακρίνει πως δεν υπήρχε κανείς άλλος στον χώρο.

«Αγάπη μου, πλησιάζει επτά. Σήκω να ετοιμαστείς. Θα έχεις όλο το βράδυ να ξεκουραστείς,» του είπε τρυφερά η Αστόρια Μάλφοϋ και πήγε να φύγει από την κρεβατοκάμαρα αφήνοντας τον μόνο να ντυθεί.

«Η Ρόουζ;» την ρώτησε λίγο πριν χαθεί από την πόρτα.

«Έφυγε λίγο μετά που σε πήρε ο ύπνος. Είπε πως την χρειαζόταν η θεία της για το τραπέζι και θα μας συναντήσει εκεί.»

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά και η μητέρα του εξαφανίστηκε στον διάδρομο. Δεν του άρεσε καθόλου που ξύπνησε και η Ρόουζ δεν ήταν κοντά του. Είχε την ελπίδα πως θα περνούσαν λίγο ακόμα χρόνο μόνοι τους. Στους Πότερ θα ήταν και ο πατέρας της, εκτός από όλη την υπόλοιπη οικογένεια της, και δεν θα μπορούσε να την απολαύσει όπως θα ήθελε.

Κατσουφιασμένος και νυσταγμένος σηκώθηκε οκνηρά από το κρεβάτι του και έσυρε τα βήματα του ως το μπάνιο. Χώθηκε κάτω από το καυτό νερό και έκανε ένα γρήγορο ντους που κατάφερε να τον συνεφέρει κάπως. Ύστερα επέστρεψε στο υπνοδωμάτιο του και βρήκε κάτι να φορέσει. Πρόσεξε πως η Ρόουζ είχε ταχτοποιήσει τα πράγματα του και ήταν ευγνώμων για αυτό. Το μωρό του τον πρόσεχε σαν πως και τι.

Η σκέψη της μεγάλωσε ακόμα περισσότερο την δυσθυμία του. Από την μία χαιρόταν που θα περνούσε επιτέλους το πρώτο του βράδυ μετά από τρεις μήνες μακριά από το στρατόπεδο παρέα με τους φίλους, την οικογένεια του και κυρίως εκείνη, ωστόσο αν ήταν στο χέρι του θα ανέβαλε αυτήν την συνάντηση για πολύ αργότερα. Τις πρώτες τουλάχιστον δεκατρείς ημέρες από τις δεκαπέντε που είχε άδεια θα ήθελε να τις αφιερώσει αποκλειστικά σε εκείνη.

Δυστυχώς όμως είχαν και άλλες υποχρεώσεις εκτός από τον έρωτα τους, οπότε έπρεπε να χαίρεται με αυτό που είχε και το οποίο για απόψε μεταφραζόταν σε οικογενειακή μάζωξη. Θα έβλεπε και τον απροσάρμοστο τον Ζαμπίνι μετά από τόσο καιρό. Του είχε λείψει ο βλαμμένος, αν και δεν επρόκειτο να του το πει ούτε νεκρός. Με την διεστραμμένη φάτσα του ξαδέρφου του στο μυαλό κατάφερε να του σχηματιστεί ένα σκωπτικό μειδίαμα στα χείλη και με αυτό κατέβηκε στο σαλόνι, όπου τον περίμεναν οι γονείς του.

«Να και μία φορά που έκανες γρήγορα,» σχολίασε ειρωνικά ο πατέρας του.

«Πήρα από εσένα,» ανταπάντησε γελώντας ο Σκόρπιους.

«Αυτό μετά βεβαιότητας,» συμφώνησε ο μεσήλικας άντρας.

Θα έπρεπε να είναι κανείς τυφλός για να μην προσέξει την ομοιότητα μεταξύ πατέρα και γιού. Είχαν και οι δύο ψηλόλιγνη κορμοστασιά, καλογραμμένα ζυγωματικά, έντονα γκρίζα μάτια και ξανθά μαλλιά. Του πατέρα του είχαν αρχίσει να ασπρίζουν στους κροτάφους, ωστόσο παρέμεναν ακόμα αστραφτερά. Ο Σκόρπιους μπορούσε επομένως να γνωρίζει πως θα εξακολουθούσε να είναι εξόχως εμφανίσιμος μέχρι τουλάχιστον τα πενήντα του και αν έκρινε και από τον παππού του που επίσης του έμοιαζε ενδεχομένως και πολύ περισσότερο.

«Έτοιμοι οι άντρες μου;» ρώτησε εύθυμα η μητέρα του πιάνοντας τους και τους δύο αγκαζέ από το χέρι.

Δεν περίμενε απάντηση τους πριν τηλεμεταφερθούν και οι τρεις έξω από το σπίτι των Πότερ· στην πλατεία μπροστά από το Γκρίμολντ Πλέις. Ανέβηκαν τα λίγα σκαλιά και χτύπησαν το κουδούνι. Δεν πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και η πόρτα άνοιξε εμφανίζοντας την Λίλι Πότερ. Ο Βενιαμίν της οικογένειας είχε μεγαλώσει πολύ τους τέσσερις μήνες που ο Σκόρπιους είχε να την δει.

«Σκορπ!» αναφώνησε χαρούμενα και τον αγκάλιασε ζεστά.

«Τι κάνεις, μικρή;» ανταπέδωσε με οικειότητα τον εναγκαλισμό της.

Η Λίλι ήταν στην πραγματικότητα ό,τι πλησιέστερο σε αδερφή θα μπορούσε να αποκτήσει ποτέ.

«Καλά! Ελάτε, ελάτε μέσα!» είπε στον ίδιο εύθυμο τόνο επιτρέποντας τους την είσοδο. «Πώς είστε, κύριε Ντράκο; Κυρία Αστόρια;» χαιρέτισε και τους γονείς του.

«Καλά, Λίλι. Ω, τι όμορφα που στολίσατε το σπίτι σας!» παρατήρησε η μητέρα του, όταν αφού άφησαν τα παλτά τους προχώρησαν μέσα στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως ο Σκόρπιους πρώτη φορά έβλεπε το μέγαρο των Πότερ τόσο διακοσμημένο και μπαινοέβγαινε εκεί μέσα από όταν καλά-καλά δεν μπουσούλαγε ακόμα. Παντού υπήρχαν φωτάκια, γιρλάντες και χριστουγεννιάτικα αξεσουάρ σε όλα τα σχέδια και χρώματα.

«Ε, είναι η επιστροφή του ασώτου!» σχολίασε καυστικά η Λίλι.

Όλοι γνώριζαν πως ο Άλμπους ήταν το αγαπημένο παιδί της οικογένειας· ή μάλλον το αγαπημένο αγόρι με την Ρόουζ να κατέχει την πρώτη θέση ανάμεσα στα κορίτσια.

«Πού είναι η Ρόουζ;» ρώτησε αμέσως ο Σκόρπιους δίχως να χάσει άλλον καιρό με τις χαιρετούρες.

«Στην κουζίνα,» απάντησε απλανώς η Λίλι συνεχίζοντας να μιλάει με τους γονείς του, καθώς η μητέρα του της προσέφερε το ακριβό καλάθι με τα κρασιά και τις πραλίνες που είχαν φέρει για δώρο.

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν έμεινε να δει παραπάνω. Με μεγάλα βήματα κατευθύνθηκε προς το γνώριμο δωμάτιο που ήξερε σαν να ήταν το δικό του, τόσες φορές που είχε φάει εκεί πέρα. Όταν ωστόσο μπήκε μέσα το βρήκε σε ελαφρώς διαφορετική κατάσταση από ό,τι συνήθως. Ήταν σε πλήρη αναστάτωση γεμάτο με σερβίτσια, τραπεζομάντηλα, χαρτοπετσέτες και πέντε γυναίκες ευρείας ηλικιακής γκάμας με μαλλιά σε ποικίλες αποχρώσεις του κόκκινου.

Παρατήρησε την Τζίνι Πότερ και την μητέρα της να μαγειρεύουν κάτι πάνω από μία κατσαρόλα. Ύστερα το βλέμμα του έπεσε στις δίδυμες Μόλυ και Λούσυ που κουνάγανε τα ραβδιά τους μπροστά στα πιάτα και τα ποτήρια εφαρμόζοντας τους κάτι που έμοιαζε με ξόρκι γυαλίσματος. Είδε τέλος την Ντομινίκ να κάθεται σε μία άκρη του τραπεζιού βάφοντας τα νύχια της. Η Ρόουζ ωστόσο δεν υπήρχε πουθενά.

Είπε ένα _καλησπέρα_ και _χρόνια πολλά_ σε όλο το δωμάτιο, στο οποίο οι γυναίκες Γουίζλη απάντησαν χαμογελώντας και καλωσορίζοντας τον – ειδικά η Μόλυ η πρεσβύτερη δεν άντεξε να μην τον αγκαλιάσει – και ύστερα πλησίασε την Ντομινίκ ρωτώντας την αν είχε δει την Ρόουζ. Η μισή Βίλα του απάντησε πως βρισκόταν στο σαλόνι, ενώ συνέχιζε να περνάει προσεκτικά τα μακριά της νύχια με ένα έντονο κόκκινο βερνίκι.

Ο Σκόρπιους την ευχαρίστησε και έφυγε για να πάει να βρει την αγαπημένη του. Στο σαλόνι εν τούτοις συνάντησε τους πάντες εκτός από εκείνη. Στο δωμάτιο γινόταν κυριολεκτικά χαμός, όπως κάθε φορά που όλοι οι Γουίζλη συγχρωτίζονταν στον ίδιο χώρο. Είχε έρθει μέχρι και ο Τσάρλι με την οικογένεια του από την Ρουμανία. Ο Σκόρπιους αναγκάστηκε να τους καλησπερίσει όλους ανταλλάσοντας μερικές ευγενικές κουβέντες με τον καθένα, πριν καταφέρει να ξεχωρίσει τον Άλμπους μέσα στο πλήθος και πάει κοντά του.

Στεκόταν δίπλα στο τεράστιο Χριστουγεννιάτικο δένδρο μαζί με τον Ραντίρι και τον Χιούγκο, ο οποίος είχε επίσης μεγαλώσει πολύ μέσα σε ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα.

«Να και ο γαμπρός μου!» είπε γελαστά ο αδερφός της Ρόουζ μόλις το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω στον Σκόρπιους.

«Τι έγινε, κολλητέ; Κρατάς ή ακόμα; Δεν σε ξεζούμισε η ζαργάνα σου; Στον σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος νόμιζα θα το κάνετε μπροστά μας,» τον ειρωνεύτηκε ο Άραβας.

«Ραντίρι, σε παρακαλώ! Όχι τέτοια αστεία μπροστά μου. Μιλάμε για την αδερφή μου!» επισήμανε με μία φρικιαστική έκφραση ο Χιούγκο.

«Ναι, έχεις δίκιο. Σόρυ,» απολογήθηκε ο Σύριος σοβαρεύοντας αμέσως.

«Χα! Σε πειράζω, δικέ μου! Χαλάρωσε!» γέλασε καλοπροαίρετα ο μικρός Γουίζλη.

«Όχι, ότι θα είχες άδικο. Αν ήταν για την δική μου αδερφή θα του είχα κάνει το μάτι καλοκαιρινό έτσι όπως την κοιτάζει λες και θέλει να την φάει ολόκληρη,» παρατήρησε ο Ραντίρι με νόημα.

«Μπα! Το έχω συνηθίσει. Αφού είναι από μωρά μαζί,» επεξήγησε ο Χιούγκο.

Ο Σκόρπιους αποφάσισε πως είχε ακούσει αρκετά και επενέβη διακόπτοντας τους.

«Πού είναι η Ρόουζ;»

«Στην κουζίνα,» απάντησε ο Χιούγκο αδιάφορα.

«Δεν είναι, τώρα ήμουν εκεί.»

«Ε, τότε θα είναι στο μπάνιο,» συνέχισε στον ίδιο τόνο και στράφηκε ξανά στον Ραντίρι συνεχίζοντας μία συζήτηση που προφανώς είχαν ξεκινήσει πριν εμφανιστεί ο Σκόρπιους.

Εκείνος δεν είχε καμία διάθεση να παραμείνει για να ακούσει περί τίνος επρόκειτο και για αυτό τους άφησε σπρώχνοντας ανάμεσα στους καλεσμένους μέχρι να φτάσει στις σκάλες. Άρχισε να τις ανεβαίνει, όταν μόλις τότε πρόσεξε πως ο Άλμπους τον είχε ακολουθήσει.

«Τι συμβαίνει;» τον ρώτησε ανήσυχα.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως ο μεσαίος Πότερ είχε μία τάση προς την καχυποψία, οπότε το μυαλό του πάντα πήγαινε πρώτα στο κακό. Συνήθως ο Σκόρπιους τον κατηγορούσε για παρανοϊκό, όμως κάτι στην διαίσθηση του τού υπαγόρευε πως όντως κάτι έμοιαζε περίεργο.

«Τίποτα, απλά έφυγε από το σπίτι ενώ κοιμόμουν και ξύπνησα και δεν την βρήκα,» απάντησε ο Σκόρπιους.

Ήξερε ότι δεν χρειαζόταν κάτι παραπάνω για να αντιληφθεί ο Άλμπους την ψυχολογία του. Δεν ήταν τυχαία ο κολλητός του από όταν ακόμα φορούσαν πάνες. Άλλωστε ήταν από τους λίγους που γνώριζαν και καταλάβαιναν σε όλο της το βάθος την σχέση που ένωνε τον Σκόρπιους και την Ρόουζ.

«Οκέι,» απάντησε. «Κοίτα στο δωμάτιο της Λίλι. Νομίζω πήρε το αυτί μου ότι θα πήγαινε να ντυθεί.»

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε δεκτικά το κεφάλι του και είχε χαθεί προς τους επάνω ορόφους το αμέσως επόμενο δευτερόλεπτο. Έφτασε στο τελευταίο πάτωμα και την σοφίτα και χτύπησε ελαφρά την πόρτα για την κρεβατοκάμαρα της μικρής Πότερ. Ένιωσε μία απίστευτη ανακούφιση, όταν άκουσε την φωνή της να τον καλεί να περάσει μέσα. Άνοιξε και μπήκε βρίσκοντας την να κάθεται μπροστά στο μπουντουάρ της Λίλι ολοκληρώνοντας το μακιγιάζ της.

Η καρδιά του πετάρισε ανάμεσα στα στήθη του στην θέαση της. Η Ρόουζ ήταν πραγματικά όμορφη χωρίς να χρειάζεται κανένα φτιασίδι, ωστόσο τις λίγες φορές που αποφάσιζε να περιποιηθεί παραπάνω τον εαυτό της το αποτέλεσμα ήταν κυριολεκτικά μαγεία. Για απόψε είχε φορέσει ένα υπέροχο ασημιζέ φόρεμα που γυάλιζε λες και ήταν από κρύσταλλα και πανύψηλα κόκκινα παπούτσια που ήταν σαν να φώναζαν τρανταχτά _γάμησε με τώρα!_

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν το σκέφτηκε δεύτερη στιγμή πριν την πλησιάσει με αυτόν ακριβώς τον σκοπό. Δεν τον ένοιαζε ακόμα και αν όλοι όσοι ήταν στο σαλόνι καταλάβαιναν την αργοπορία τους και κυρίως ο πατέρας της με αποτέλεσμα να τον βάλει να κάνει περιπολίες μέχρι το Πάσχα, όταν θα επέστρεφαν στο στρατόπεδο. Δεν έδινε δεκάρα τσακιστή. Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να χωθεί μέσα της και να ξεχάσει τα πάντα γύρω του.

Προτού ωστόσο προλάβει να φτάσει κοντά της, η Ρόουζ είχε σηκωθεί όρθια απομακρυνόμενη από κοντά του. Τότε μόνο μπόρεσε ο Σκόρπιους να εστιάσει την προσοχή του στο πρόσωπο της και να αντιληφθεί πως ήταν αναστατωμένη. Τα μάτια της ήταν πιο σκούρα από ότι συνήθως και το βλέμμα της ελαφρώς σκυθρωπιασμένο. Αμέσως ο Σκόρπιους μπήκε σε προστατευτική διάθεση.

«Τι έγινε, μωρό μου;» ρώτησε.

Όποιος την είχε κάνει να εκνευριστεί, θα το πλήρωνε με κάποιον τρόπο.

«Γιατί έφυγες χωρίς να με ξυπνήσεις;» συνέχισε να εκφράζει την απορία του, καθότι η Ρόουζ τον κοιτούσε και δεν απαντούσε. «Συνέβη κάτι; Σου είπε τίποτα ο πατέρας σου;»

«Ο πατέρας μου δεν έχει καμία σχέση με αυτό,» πέταξε απότομα εκείνη.

Ο τόνος της τον έπιασε εξ απήνης. Η Ρόουζ δεν μιλούσε ποτέ έτσι. Τουλάχιστον όχι σε εκείνον.

«Τότε τι;» διερωτήθηκε και έκανε ένα βήμα προς το μέρος της.

Σταμάτησε ωστόσο όταν παρατήρησε πως με την κίνηση του η Ρόουζ υποχώρησε μακριά του. Τον απέφευγε; Είναι δυνατόν;

«Δεν χρειάζεται να μπούμε σε περιττές λεπτομέρειες,» άρχισε να μιλάει πιο ήρεμα, αλλά πιο τυπικά και ψυχρά μην κοιτάζοντας τον στα μάτια. «Είμαι περίεργη ωστόσο να μάθω πώς το έκανες;»

Ο Σκόρπιους μισόκλεισε τα μάτια του με απορία.

«Ρόουζ, τι είναι αυτά που βγάζεις από το πανέμορφο στοματάκι σου. Δεν πιάνω λέξη. Πώς έκανα τι;» είπε με ειλικρίνεια.

Τότε μόνο κατάφερε να την κάνει να σηκώσει το βλέμμα της στο δικό του. Η έκφραση της πλέον δεν μπορούσε να ερμηνευτεί ως τίποτα άλλο πέρα από καθαρό πόνο.

«Πώς κατάφερες να με απατήσεις χωρίς να το καταλάβω.»

Τα λόγια της προσγειώθηκαν πάνω του σαν σφαλιάρα στο πρόσωπο. Τα φρύδια του πετάχτηκαν ως τα μαλλιά του.

«Να σε απατήσω;» πρόφερε τις λέξεις σαν μιάσματα. «Μωρό μου, πας καλά; Να απατήσω εσένα; Με ποια; Και κυρίως γιατί; Μωρό μου, σε λατρεύω. Είσαι η αγάπη της ζωής μου. Δεν θα σε απατούσα ποτέ και για τίποτα στον κόσμο!»

Η Ρόουζ κατέβασε τα μάτια της μην αντιδρώντας στα λεγόμενα του. Αυτό εξόργισε τον Σκόρπιους που την πλησίασε μανιασμένος.

«Είναι δυνατόν να πιστεύεις κάτι τέτοιο;» απαίτησε νευριασμένα.

Η έλλειψη εμπιστοσύνης της τον είχε πληγώσει βαθιά.

«Πώς μπόρεσες να σκεφτείς κάτι τέτοιο για εμένα; Νόμιζα είχες μεγαλύτερη πίστη σε εμάς.»

Εκείνη παρέμεινε σιωπηλή, μα ο Σκόρπιους πρόσεξε τα χείλη της να τρέμουν ελαφρώς. Για αυτό μείωσε την ένταση της φωνής του και προσπάθησε να την συνετίσει με την λογική.

«Εξάλλου το ξέρεις καλύτερα από εμένα πως ο δεσμός μας σου επιτρέπει να αντιληφθείς, αν πάω με κάποια άλλη γυναίκα, και εμένα, αν πας με κάποιον άλλον άνδρα.»

Έπιασε το χέρι της στο δικό του και το γύρισε, ώστε το εσωτερικό του καρπού της να δείχνει προς τα επάνω. Με τον αντίχειρα του χάιδεψε το μελανό σημάδι· το τατουάζ με τον σκορπιό που είχε κάνει το περασμένο καλοκαίρι, αποδεικτικό της ένωσης τους. Εκείνος είχε ένα αντίστοιχο στο στήθος, στο σημείο της καρδιάς· ένα εκατόφυλλο μαύρο τριαντάφυλλο.

Τα είχαν μαγέψει, ώστε αγγίζοντας τα να αισθάνονται ότι ο άλλος. Όχι, όμως μόνο αυτό. Είχαν επίσης πραγματοποιήσει ένα άλυτο ξόρκι που σε περίπτωση που είχαν ερωτική επαφή με κάποιο άλλο άτομο θα προκαλούσε ανυπόφορο πόνο στο έτερο μέρος ενημερώνοντας το για την απιστία τους. Ήταν ο Σκόρπιους εκείνος που είχε επιμείνει σε αυτό.

Όχι, άδικα κατά την άποψη του. Ο ίδιος θα ήταν κλεισμένος σε ένα στρατόπεδο εκπαίδευσης και εκείνη θα έκανε την ζωή της ως ελεύθερη φοιτήτρια. Είχε την ανάγκη να ξέρει ότι δεν θα ξεχνούσε ποτέ πόσο δυσχερώς σε σύγκριση μαζί της περνούσε προκαλώντας της τύψεις σε περίπτωση που διασκέδαζε υπέρ του δέοντος χωρίς εκείνον. Ήταν εγωιστικό, όμως τα πάντα που είχαν να κάνουν μαζί της ήταν εγωιστικά.

Ήταν δική του και μόνο δική του και δεν τον ενδιέφερε να είναι ευτυχισμένη αν δεν ήταν μαζί. Της το είχε πει και το εννοούσε απόλυτα. Αν κάποτε τον χώριζε και την έχανε από την ζωή του, τότε πρώτα θα την σκότωνε και ύστερα θα σκοτωνόταν. Δεν υπήρχε αύριο χωρίς εκείνη. Είναι λοιπόν δυνατόν μετά από όλα αυτά να πίστευε ότι την είχε απατήσει; Αφού το γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως δεν είχε μάτια για άλλη. Μόνο η σκέψη τού προκαλούσε εμετό.

«Αυτό προσπαθώ να καταλάβω,» έσπασε επιτέλους την σιωπή εκείνη. «Πώς βρήκες τον τρόπο να παρακάμψεις το ξόρκι, ώστε να το κρατήσεις κρυφό.»

Ο Σκόρπιους νόμιζε θα τρελαθεί.

«Ρόουζ, σύνελθε επιτέλους!» της φώναξε. «Δεν σε απάτησα ποτέ!»

Μία λάμψη διαπέρασε τα ζαφειρένια μάτια της.

«Ποτέ, ε;» ρώτησε δηκτικά. «Τότε πως το εξηγείς αυτό;»

Ο Σκόρπιους την παρατήρησε να πηγαίνει μέχρι το κρεβάτι της Λίλι και να πιάνει μία τσάντα βγάζοντας κάτι από μέσα, το οποίο ύστερα του πέταξε στα μούτρα. Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ το πήρε στα χέρια του εξετάζοντας το έκθαμβος. Ήταν ένα γυναικείο εσώρουχο. Ένα κόκκινο γυναικείο εσώρουχο, ιδιαίτερα μικροσκοπικό και προκλητικό. Δεν έκανε το λάθος να ρωτήσει αν ήταν δικό της. Εκτός του ότι η Ρόουζ προφανώς μπορούσε να ξεχωρίσει ποια κιλοτάκια ανήκουν σε εκείνη και ποια όχι, γνώριζε και ο ίδιος πως το ύφασμα ήταν πολύ φτηνό για τα γούστα της.

«Πού το βρήκες αυτό;» ψέλλισε.

«Στις βαλίτσες σου. Εκεί το βρήκα. Την ώρα που σαν χαζή καθόμουν και σου τακτοποιούσα τα ρούχα για να μην κουραστείς.»

Η Ρόουζ έκατσε ανήμπορη στο κρεβάτι, σαν η όλη συζήτηση να την είχε εξουθενώσει. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν το έβρισκε απίθανο. Ήξερε ότι απεχθανόταν τις εντάσεις και τους καβγάδες. Για αυτό προφανώς είχε φύγει από το σπίτι του πριν ξυπνήσει. Επειδή δεν θα μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει τα νεύρα της, αν μιλούσαν αμέσως. Το γεγονός ωστόσο πως ακόμα και μετά από τρεις ώρες παρέμενε εμφανώς αναστατωμένη, ήταν αποδεικτικό του πόσο την είχε επηρεάσει το όλο περιστατικό.

Η καρδιά του μάτωσε. Δεν είχε ιδέα πώς είχε τρυπώσει αυτό το αντικείμενο του σκανδάλου μέσα στα πράγματα του. Έπρεπε ωστόσο να βρει να πει κάτι. Μία δικαιολογία, έστω και ψεύτικη, θα ήταν περισσότερο παρηγορητική από ένα ασυνάρτητο _δεν ξέρω_. Συνήθως δεν του άρεσε να λέει ψέματα στην Ρόουζ, όμως ως Σλίδεριν γνώριζε πως μερικές φορές επιβαλλόταν.

«Είναι του Ραντίρι.»

Η Ρόουζ ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι της και τον κοίταξε γεμάτη δυσπιστία.

«Του Ραντίρι;» επανέλαβε με φωνή γεμάτη σαρκασμό.

Ο Σκόρπιους κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του.

«Ναι,» παραδέχθηκε αργόσυρτα, σαν να ξεστόμιζε μία μεγάλη και για αυτό βαριά αλήθεια.

«Του φίλου σου του Ραντίρι που γνώρισα σήμερα;»

«Ναι.»

«Θέλεις να μου πεις ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος με αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά είναι γκέι;»

«Όχι, γκέι,» την διόρθωσε. «Δεν είναι ομοφυλόφιλος. Του αρέσουν οι γυναίκες. Αλλά επίσης του αρέσει και να φοράει γυναικεία εσώρουχα. Είναι περίεργο το ξέρω. Για αυτό και του το κλέψαμε με τον Άλμπους για να τον κοροϊδεύουμε.»

Κατάπιε με δυσκολία μετρώντας τα δευτερόλεπτα με το χτυποκάρδι του μέχρι την αντίδραση της. Η Ρόουζ τον σάρωσε με το βλέμμα της εξονυχιστικά. Δεν ήταν όμως χωρίς λόγο ο αδιαμφισβήτητος πρίγκιπας των φιδιών και κληρονόμος των Μάλφοϋ. Ο πατέρας του είχε καταφέρει να ξεγελάσει τον ίδιο τον Βόλντεμορτ τον Τρελό και όπως ήταν ηλίου φαεινότερο ο Σκόρπιους αποτελούσε εικόνα και ομοίωση του. Μπορούσε να το κάνει αυτό. Για το καλό της σχέσης τους.

«Δεν ήταν και πολύ ευγενικό αυτό που κάνατε,» είπε η Ρόουζ τελικά διατηρώντας τον καυστικό της τόνο. «Είναι πολύ κρίμα να πειράζετε έναν φίλο σας μόνο και μόνο για τις προσωπικές του προτιμήσεις. Καλύτερα να του το επιστρέψουμε αυτό, ε;» χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια και με μία κίνηση είχε σηκωθεί όρθια, είχε πιάσει ξανά το εσώρουχο από τα χέρια του και είχε βγει αποφασιστικά από το δωμάτιο κατευθυνόμενη προφανώς προς τον ανυποψίαστο Άραβα.

Ο Σκόρπιους βλαστήμησε τον Σάλαζαρ από μέσα του και έτρεξε πίσω της.

«Ρόουζ, περίμενε!»

Την πέτυχε στις σκάλες να κατεβαίνει με γρήγορα βήματα.

«Τι να περιμένω;» απαίτησε να μάθει.

Από το ύφος της φαινόταν πως οι ισορροπίες μεταξύ τους ήταν πολύ εύθραυστες. Ο Σκόρπιους ένιωσε σαν να περπατούσε πάνω σε λεπτό πάγο.

«Έτσι και του το δώσεις τώρα θα καταλάβει πως του το κλέψαμε και θα θυμώσει μαζί μας,» προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει την συμπεριφορά του ο Σκόρπιους.

«Ίσως και να σας χρειάζεται. Τέτοιοι φίλοι που είστε,» του ανταπάντησε ξερά η Ρόουζ και μην περιμένοντας δεύτερη αντίδραση του εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του τηλεμεταφερόμενη προφανώς στο σαλόνι και ψάχνοντας τον Ραντίρι.

Ο Σκόρπιους έβρισε μέσα από τα δόντια του και μιμήθηκε την κίνηση της. Εμφανίστηκε δίπλα από το Χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο, όπου είχε δει τελευταία φορά τον μελαμψό μάγο, ωστόσο τώρα δεν βρισκόταν εκεί. Αντίθετα ο δόκιμος Χρυσούχος προσγειώθηκε άτσαλα επάνω σε ένα ξένο σώμα, το οποίο διαπίστωσε με τρόμο πως δεν ήταν άλλο από το γεροδεμένο κορμί του ενός και αυτού Ρόναλντ Γουίζλη. Δηλαδή η βραδιά του δεν γινόταν να πάει χειρότερα.

«Πρόσεχε, παιδί μου!» τον επίπληξε αυστηρά ο μέλλων πεθερός του. «Αν ήξερα πως ήσουν τόσο κακός στην τηλεμεταφορά, δεν θα σε είχα δεχτεί ποτέ στο σώμα!»

«Τουλάχιστον ο Σκόρπιους έχει όλα τα νύχια του,» γέλασε συνωμοτικά ο Χάρυ Πότερ με τον οποίο συνομιλούσε ο κοκκινομάλλης μάγος πριν τους διακόψει ο Σκόρπιους.

Ο νεαρός Μάλφοϋ δεν κατάλαβε σε τι αναφερόταν ο νονός της αγαπημένης του και ούτε είχε καμία πρόθεση να κάτσει να μάθει. Ζήτησε ένα βιαστικό συγνώμη και χώθηκε μέσα στο πλήθος του σαλονιού αναζητώντας σαν παρανοϊκός την Ρόουζ ή τον Ραντίρι – δεν ήταν σίγουρος ποιος ήταν πιο σημαντικός να βρεθεί πρώτος από τους δύο. Ευτυχώς δεν πέρασαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα και εντόπισε τον Άραβα δίπλα από το τζάκι να συνομιλεί με... με… με την ίδια την Ρόουζ!

Έντρομος ξεκίνησε με μεγάλα βήματα να κατευθύνεται προς το μέρος τους πηδώντας στην κυριολεξία πάνω από πόδια και χέρια και σπρώχνοντας αδιάκριτα μεταξύ γνωστών και συγγενών. Ταυτόχρονα έκανε βίαια σήματα προς τον Ραντίρι, ώστε να του τραβήξει την προσοχή μπας και προλάβει να σώσει τα ασυμμάζευτα και ο Άραβας καταφέρει να μπει στο κόλπο και να μην τον δώσει στεγνά στην Ρόουζ.

Δεν το κατόρθωσε ωστόσο παρά όταν βρέθηκε ακριβώς από πίσω τους. Πρόσεξε με τρόμο την Ρόουζ να προτείνει στον συνάδερφο του το μικροσκοπικό κόκκινο εσώρουχο και τον Ιρφάν να το περιεργάζεται με διεσταλμένα από έκπληξη μάτια. Πριν προλάβει όμως να αντιδράσει, ο Σκόρπιους είχε βρεθεί σαν καταπέλτης δίπλα του πιάνοντας τον με φιλικό μα ταυτόχρονα απειλητικό τρόπο από τους ώμους.

«Ραντίρι, φίλε μου, το κιλοτάκι σου μπερδεύτηκε στα πράγματα μου,» του είπε δήθεν αδιάφορα χαμογελώντας αθώα.

Ο Άραβας κοίταξε μία το σλιπάκι, μία τον φίλο του με την απορία διαγραμμένη στα μελαχρινά χαρακτηριστικά του.

«Ο Σκόρπιους επιμένει πως το εν λόγω αντικείμενο ανήκει σε εσένα, Ραντίρι. Συγκεκριμένα μου είπε πως φοράς πάντα γυναικεία εσώρουχα. Έτσι είναι;» ρώτησε γεμάτη καχυποψία η Ρόουζ.

Τα κατάμαυρα μάτια του Ιρφάν άστραψαν με μία συνωμοτική λάμψη που ο Σκόρπιους γνώριζε θα πλήρωνε αδρά αργότερα. Ήταν ωστόσο η μόνη λύση.

«Ναι,» απάντησε τελικά και ο Σκόρπιους συγκρατήθηκε να μην αφήσει μία εκπνοή ανακούφισης να του ξεφύγει. «Η αλήθεια είναι αυτή. Αν και ο Σκόρπιους δεν θα έπρεπε να με κουτσομπολεύει πίσω από την πλάτη μου!» του έριξε ένα θυμωμένο βλέμμα.

Αυτό έκανε την Ρόουζ να κοκκινήσει ολόκληρη.

«Συγνώμη, Ραντίρι,» απολογήθηκε. «Δεν φταίει ο Σκόρπιους. Εγώ ανακάλυψα τυχαία το εσώρουχο στα πράγματα του και το μυαλό μου πήγε αλλού. Δεν είχα ιδέα. Όχι, ότι έχει καμία σημασία δηλαδή. Ο καθένας είναι ελεύθερος να φορά ό,τι θέλει. Ω, Μέρλιν, νιώθω πολύ άσχημα αυτήν την στιγμή,» έκρυψε το πρόσωπο της με τις παλάμες της.

Ο Σκόρπιους την αγκάλιασε από τους ώμους.

«Εντάξει, μωράκι μου, ο Ραντίρι δεν παρεξηγεί. Πού να το φανταζόσουν και εσύ. Αλλά είδες που έπρεπε να με πιστέψεις,» της είπε νουθετικά ενώ ταυτόχρονα σχημάτιζε με τα χείλη του ένα άηχο _ευχαριστώ_ στον Άραβα, ο οποίος του χαμογελούσε με ένα τρομερό μεφιστοφελικό μειδίαμα.

Κατηύθυνε την Ρόουζ μακριά από το τζάκι σε μία απόμερη γωνία.

«Είχες δίκιο!» αναφώνησε η Ρόουζ και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. «Ήμουν τόσο άδικη μαζί σου να σε υποπτευτώ και να σε κατηγορήσω έτσι αναίτια. Συγνώμη, μωρό μου, συγχώρεσε με!»

Ο Σκόρπιους την χάιδεψε καταπραϋντικά στην πλάτη.

«Εννοείται και σε συγχωρώ. Αφού ξέρεις πως δεν μπορώ να σου θυμώσω για τίποτα,» την καθησύχασε και της απίθωσε ένα γλυκό φιλί στην άκρη της μυτούλας της.

Η αλήθεια ήταν πως από την μία είχε κολακευτεί και λίγο που η Ρόουζ είχε ζηλέψει. Συνήθως εκείνος ήταν ο ζηλιάρης μεταξύ των δύο, ενώ εκείνη δεν έδειχνε ποτέ τέτοια δείγματα. Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που του έκανε τέτοια σκηνή. Παρόλα αυτά μπορεί να την σκαπούλαρε για τώρα, αλλά ήταν μείζονος σημασίας να ανακαλύψει πάραυτα την ταυτότητα του ιδιοκτήτη αυτού του αντικειμένου του σκανδάλου. Ως φύσει καχύποπτος δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει πως το γυναικείο σλιπάκι είχε βρεθεί τυχαία στις αποσκευές του. Κάποιος το είχε τοποθετήσει εκεί. Κάποιος που ήθελε να του προκαλέσει προβλήματα στην σχέση του.

Θα τον ανακάλυπτε. Και όταν θα τον ανακάλυπτε, αυτός ο κάποιος θα ευχόταν να μην είχε γεννηθεί ποτέ.

* * *

**Με απόσταση ενός χρόνου και κάτι, αλλά η συνέχεια του προηγούμενου κεφαλαίου είναι εδώ! Και τι κεφάλαιο ε! Σκόρπιους σε mode εκδίκησης. Γουστάρω! Αφήστε μου σχολιάκια να μου πείτε την γνώμη σας, πώς θέλετε να εξελιχθεί το πράγμα, ποιος πιστεύετε πως είναι ο υπαίτιος και ιδέες για άλλα κεφάλαια. Επίσης, καταλάβατε εσείς σε τι αναφερόταν ο Χάρυ όταν είπε πως ο Σκόρπιους είχε κρατήσει όλα του τα νύχια κατά την τηλεμεταφορά; Αν ναι, πείτε μου σε σχόλιο και το επόμενο κεφάλαιο θα είναι ό,τι θέλετε αφιερωμένο σε εσάς!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	7. Η εκδίκηση

**Η ΕΚΔΙΚΗΣΗ**

Η Ρόουζ ήταν θυμωμένη. Όχι, δεν ήταν απλά θυμωμένη. Ήταν έξαλλη! Ακούς εκεί... Να την πει παρθενοπιπίτσα! Ποια; Εκείνη! Και ποιος; Αυτός! Αυτός που από όλους τους ανθρώπους θα έπρεπε πρώτος να ξέρει, ότι δεν ήταν καθόλου παρθενοπιπίτσα. Όχι, ότι της είχε εκφράσει ποτέ κανένα παράπονο. Πάντα της έλεγε ότι είναι υπεράνω του δέοντος ικανοποιημένος. Όμως σήμερα εντελώς ξαφνικά την είχε αποκαλέσει έτσι! Και όλα αυτά, επειδή δεν ήθελε να σαλιαρίσουν στο διάδρομο έξω από την αίθουσα των Ελιξιρίων. Δηλαδή δεν έφτανε που ήξερε όλο το Χόγκουαρτς, ότι τα έχουν και τους κουτσομπόλευαν αδιαλείπτως. Χρειαζόταν να τους προσφέρουν και απλόχερο θέαμα.

Ε, όχι, αυτό η Ρόουζ δεν θα το δεχόταν ποτέ. Για αυτό όταν την τράβηξε από τη μέση και την κόλλησε σε ένα τοίχο κατακτώντας το στόμα της με το δικό του, η Ρόουζ απομακρύνθηκε κοιτώντας τον αυστηρά. Εντάξει δεν απομακρύνθηκε και αμέσως, πέρασαν εκεί πέντε-έξι, εφτά-οκτώ, καλά εννιά-δέκα λεπτά. Το θέμα ήταν πάντως ότι είχε γίνει χωρίς την απόλυτη εν πάση περιπτώσει θέληση της. Και όταν του είπε να σταματήσουν και ότι δεν ήταν σωστό, αφού κατάφερε να την εξαναγκάσει να τον φιλήσει ξανά άλλες τρεις με δεκατρείς φορές, εκείνος νευρίασε και την κατηγόρησε για παρθενοπιπίτσα. Και για ανάφτρα, αλλά αυτό η Ρόουζ θα το αντιμετώπιζε αργότερα. Προς το παρόν έπρεπε να τον βάλει στη θέση του για το πρώτο αγενές σχόλιο του. Και μάλιστα είχε σκεφτεί το ιδανικό σχέδιο.

Βγήκε από την τάξη της Αριθμομαντείας και κατέβηκε τα τρία πατώματα προς το ισόγειο. Είχε έρθει η ώρα για το μεσημεριανό διάλειμμα και όλο το σχολείο θα ήταν μαζεμένο στη μεγάλη αίθουσα. Ήξερε ωστόσο ότι οι καθηγητές τους συνόδευαν μόνο κατά το βραδινό. Έτσι όταν μπήκε στην τραπεζαρία, ήταν κατάμεστη αλλά πράγματι δεν υπήρχε κανείς καθηγητής. Ικανοποιημένη αγνόησε το τραπέζι των Σλίδεριν, όπου καθόταν εκείνος με τον Άλμπους και τον Ζαμπίνι, και κατευθύνθηκε στο τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ μαζί με την Λίλι και τον Χιούγκο. Είχαν συμφωνήσει να αλλάζουν τραπέζι σε κάθε γεύμα και τώρα ήταν η σειρά των φιδιών, ωστόσο δεν θα του έκανε την χάρη να κάτσει μαζί του. Θα του έδειχνε αυτή!

Τον είδε να την παρατηρεί με έκπληξη και στη συνέχεια με καλυμμένη αδιαφορία που όμως μπορούσε πολύ καλά μετά από τόσα χρόνια να μεταφράσει ως εξοργισμένη μάνητα, εν τούτοις δεν του έδωσε καμία σημασία. Πήρε την θέση της και άρχισε να τρώει μιλώντας και γελώντας σαν να μην συνέβαινε τίποτα. Μπορούσε να δει τον Άλμπους και τον Φραντσέσκο να τον ρωτάνε τι είχε συμβεί και εκείνον να τους αποπαίρνει εκνευρισμένα. Τέλεια! Όσο περνούσε η ώρα, τόσο μεγαλύτερη γινόταν η φούρια του. Μέχρι το τέλος του μεσημεριανού, τον είχε κάνει ταύρο με την προσποιητή άνεση της. Και αυτή ήταν η ιδανική στιγμή για την παράσταση της. Ακούς εκεί... Παρθενοπιπίτσα! Παρθενοπιπίτσα, κύριε Μάλφοϋ; Για να δούμε τι θα έχετε να πείτε τώρα σε αυτό!

Δίχως να το σκεφτεί περισσότερο και χάσει το θάρρος της, αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι την κοιτούσε εξονυχιστικά, έβαλε τα χέρια της κάτω από τη φούστα της και όσο πιο διακριτικά γινόταν απομάκρυνε το εσώρουχο της βγάζοντας το τελείως. Ήταν ένα κόκκινο μεταξωτό κιλοτάκι και ήξερε ότι ήταν ένα από τα αγαπημένα του. Δεν το είχε σχεδιάσει να το φορέσει, αλλά η μοίρα ήταν με το μέρος της σήμερα. Το έκανε ένα κουβάρι στο χέρι της και ύστερα καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα της στα ατσάλινα μάτια του το πέταξε προς το μέρος του. Εκείνος το έπιασε μονομιάς στα δάχτυλα του έχοντας χάσει εμφανώς την γη κάτω από τα πόδια του. Χωρίς να τον λυπηθεί καθόλου, του έριξε το πιο μεφιστοφελικό της χαμόγελο και ύστερα έφυγε από την αίθουσα.

Ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του. Όμως ακόμα και να μην πίστευε στα μάτια του, στα χέρια του έπρεπε να πιστέψει. Στα χέρια του που κρατούσαν το μικροσκοπικό, κόκκινο εσώρουχο. Το δικό της μικροσκοπικό, κόκκινο εσώρουχο. Το δικό της μικροσκοπικό, κόκκινο εσώρουχο που είχε βγάλει μπροστά σε όλο το Χόγκουαρτς και του το είχε πετάξει σχεδόν στη μούρη. Σε αυτό το λιλιπούτειο, δαντελένιο ύφασμα που μύριζε το γλυκό της άρωμα και τον έφτανε σε σημείο τρέλας. Κυρίως επειδή γνώριζε ότι όλοι οι μαθητές που είχαν ένα μακρινάρι ανάμεσα στα πόδια τους και δεν ήταν γκέι είχαν παρακολουθήσει ενεοί τη σκηνή και αμέσως μετά προσπαθούσαν με όποιο τρόπο μπορούσαν να καλύψουν το επίπονο ξύπνημα του εν λόγω μακριναριού. Και κυρίως επειδή τώρα όλοι ήξεραν ότι η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, η Ρόουζ _του_, το μωρό _του_, δεν φορούσε τίποτα κάτω από την φούστα της. Γαμώτο τον εκδικητικό χαρακτήρα της! Αν ήταν δίκαιο το καπέλο της κατάταξης, θα έπρεπε σίγουρα να την είχε βάλει στους Σλίδεριν.

Βρίζοντας μάνα, πατέρα και μάγους και αγνοώντας τα εμπαικτικά σχόλια του Ζαμπίνι και το κατάπληκτο βλέμμα του Πότερ, σηκώθηκε απότομα από την θέση του και την πήρε στο κατόπι. Ήξερε ότι τώρα είχε Μεταμόρφωση, όπως και εκείνος, οπότε κατευθύνθηκε κατευθείαν προς τον πέμπτο όροφο και την εν λόγω αίθουσα. Πράγματι την βρήκε να περιμένει απέξω συζητώντας σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα με κάποια κορίτσια από τους Ρέιβενκλω. Την πλησίασε και χωρίς καν να την ρωτήσει την έσυρε μαζί του από το μπράτσο και την έχωσε σε ένα άδειο δωμάτιο δίπλα από την τάξη των Μεταμορφώσεων.

«Γιατί έχεις το κακό συνήθειο να με τραβάς;» τον ρώτησε ενοχλημένα.

«Γιατί έχεις το κακό συνήθειο να με βγάζεις έξω από τα ρούχα μου;» αντέκρουσε πιο εξοργισμένα εκείνος. «Αν και στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση, άλλη είναι αυτή που βγήκε έξω από τα ρούχα της!» ανασήκωσε το χέρι του με το κόκκινο κιλοτάκι.

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε πονηρά.

«Για να δούμε, ποια είναι η παρθενοπιπίτσα τώρα,» σχολίασε σκωπτικά.

«Εντάξει, απέδειξες ότι δεν είσαι και δεν πρόκειται να σε ξαναπώ έτσι! Μπορείς τώρα να ντυθείς;»

Έτεινε προς το μέρος της το εσώρουχο. Εκείνη ωστόσο δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση να το πάρει, πόσω μάλλον να το βάλει. Αντίθετα έμεινε να τον κοιτάζει με το ίδιο διαβολικό ύφος της.

«Ρόουζ, έλα κόψε τα αστεία! Βάλε το το γαμημένο!» την διέταξε σχεδόν.

Πάλι καμία αντίδραση, μόνο το ερεθιστικό χαμόγελο.

«Ρόουζ, μου κάνεις πλάκα έτσι! Θα κυκλοφορείς όλη την ημέρα ξεβράκωτη;»

Εκείνη τον πλησίασε ερεθιστικά και ανασηκωνόμενη στις μύτες του ψιθύρισε μαυλιστικά στο αυτί:

«Ξεβράκωτη και υγρή όλη την ημέρα για σένα.»

Προτού ο Σκόρπιους καταλάβει τι ακριβώς είχε παιχτεί, είχε εξαφανιστεί από την αίθουσα αφήνοντας τον μόνο με το εσώρουχο της στα χέρια του και μία πολύ επίπονη στύση ανάμεσα στα πόδια του.

Είχε έρθει η ώρα για το δείπνο και ο Σκόρπιους ήταν έτοιμος να σκάσει. Όλο το απόγευμα η Ρόουζ τον απέφευγε και δεν είχε δεχτεί να ξαναφορέσει το εσώρουχο της που βρισκόταν ακόμα μέσα στην τσέπη του χιτώνα του. Την είδε να μπαίνει μέσα στην τραπεζαρία και να κατευθύνεται χαμογελαστά προς το μέρος του στο τραπέζι των Γκρίφιντορ. Κάθισε απέναντι του και ανάμεσα στον Ζαμπίνι και τον Πότερ. Του έστειλε ένα πεταχτό φιλάκι και άρχισε να απολαμβάνει το φαγητό της. Να το απολαμβάνει υπέρ του δέοντος. Έγλυφε και παιχνίδιζε με την γλώσσα της το κουτάλι της βγάζοντας απολαυστικούς ήχους και διαβρέχοντας συνεχώς ερεθιστικά τα χείλη της. Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν ήδη σε κατάσταση αμόκ και με τα τερτίπια της τον είχε στείλει σε άλλο κόσμο. Όμως τα πράγματα κόντεψαν να ξεφύγουν από τον έλεγχο, όταν ήρθε το επιδόρπιο.

Η Ρόουζ έπιασε ηδονικά στο χέρι της μία μπανάνα και αφού την ξεφλούδισε αισθαντικά την έβαλε μέχρι μέσα στο στόμα της και ύστερα την ξαναέβγαλε δαγκώνοντας μόνο την άκρη. Καθόλη τη διάρκεια τον κοιτούσε με πονηρό βλέμμα κατευθείαν στα μάτια και ο ξανθός μάγος ήταν τόσο μαγνητισμένος από τα γινάτια της που δεν είχε ακουμπήσει σχεδόν καθόλου το φαγητό του. Όταν όμως συνέχιζε να παίζει με το μακρόστενο φρούτο, παραλίγο να έρθει μέσα στο μποξεράκι του. Ήταν δεκαέξι χρονών, τρελά ερωτευμένος, η κοπέλα του όλη την ημέρα κυκλοφορούσε τσίτσιδη και τώρα έχωνε αισθησιακά μία μπανάνα στο στόμα της. Ε, δεν πήγαινε άλλο!

Μονομιάς είχε σηκωθεί όρθιος και τρέχοντας όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, εξαφανίστηκε από την μεγάλη αίθουσα κατευθυνόμενος στα μπουντρούμια και τον κοιτώνα των Σλίδεριν. Μπήκε μέσα φουρκισμένος και ανέβηκε κατευθείαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα του. Ήταν άδεια, καθότι όλοι οι υπόλοιποι συμμαθητές του που δεν είχαν σουπιές για κοπέλες χαίρονταν ξέγνοιαστοι το βραδινό τους. Μανισμένος πέταξε τα ρούχα του και αφού γδύθηκε τελείως σκαρφάλωσε στο κρεβάτι του. Έκλεισε τις κουρτίνες, πραγματοποίησε ένα ηχομονωτικό ξόρκι και ξάπλωσε βολικά με σκοπό να εκτονώσει την ένταση που του είχε δημιουργήσει η Ρόουζ με τη συμπεριφορά της. Και όλα αυτά, επειδή είχε πετάξει μία λέξη πάνω στον εκνευρισμό του που δεν τον άφηνε να απολαύσει το στόμα της καταπώς επιθυμούσε!

Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να σκέφτεται αυτό το ίδιο στόμα πάνω στον ανδρισμό του να τον γλύφει και να τον πιπιλίζει ηδονικά και είχε κλείσει τα μάτια του παίζοντας το χέρι του σφιχτά σε όλη την επιφάνεια του πέους του. Ήταν τόσο δοσμένος στη φαντασίωση του, ώστε η αίσθηση της γλώσσας της κοκκινομάλλας μάγισσας του πάνω στο μόριο του ήταν σαν αληθινή. Ένιωθε την υγρασία της και την παλλόμενη σάρκα της και ακόμα αυτό το παιχνίδισμα που έκανε πάνω στο στην κορυφή του που πραγματικά τον τρέλαινε. Ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκε σαν να τον είχε πάρει όλο μέσα στο στόμα της όπως μπορούσε τόσο καλά να κάνει.

«Σκέτη καύλα,» ψιθύρισε εκστασιασμένος.

«Το ξέρω, μωρό μου.»

Τέλεια! Τώρα όχι μόνο την αισθανόταν, άλλα άκουγε και την φωνή της! Σε λίγο θα έβλεπε και οράματα. Α, να τα μας! Να τα και τα οράματα! Τώρα που άνοιξε ξανά τα μάτια του, την έβλεπε μπροστά του να κάθεται ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και τα μπλε της μάτια να τον κοιτάνε ηδονικά. Ήταν τόσο ζωντανή οφθαλμαπάτη! Ίδια και απαράλλαχτη με την αληθινή Ρόουζ. Τόσο που δεν άντεξε να μην απλώσει το χέρι του να την αγγίξει.

«Α!»

Η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια.

«Φοβήθηκε, το πουλάκι μου;»

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν πρόλαβε να απαντήσει, επειδή εκείνη ανεβοκατέβασε την στενή χούφτα της στην επιφάνεια του και το μυαλό του έγινε μονομιάς πουρές. Σάλαζαρ, το έκανε τόσο καλά! Τόσο καλά που ο Σκόρπιους δεν άντεξε να μην ρίξει το κεφάλι του πίσω και να αφήσει να του ξεφύγει ένα μουρμουρητό απόλαυσης. Ξεχασμένη και η φούρια του και τα νεύρα του και ο οργή του και όλα. Μόνο τα δάχτυλα της και η γλώσσα της. Μόνο αυτά μετρούσαν. Ένιωθε ήδη τον οργασμό του να πλησιάζει και μαχόταν με νύχια και με δόντια να τον καθυστερήσει, ώστε να απολαύσει περισσότερο την αίσθηση της επάνω του. Δυστυχώς δεν τα κατάφερε για πολύ. Το μόνο που χρειάστηκε ήταν ένα ρούφηγμα στην κορυφή του και μονομιάς ερχόταν σαν χείμαρρος στο στόμα της.

Όταν ξανάνοιξε τα μάτια του, η Ρόουζ βρισκόταν εκεί και του χαμογελούσε σκουπίζοντας τα υγρά χείλη της με τον αντίχειρα της. Έγλειψε το δάχτυλο της προκλητικά και σκαρφάλωσε στην αγκαλιά του. Ο Σκόρπιους την πήρε στα χέρια του και στράφηκε στο πλάι για να την αντικρίσει. Ήταν πάντα της όμορφη, αλλά εκείνες τις στιγμές του φαινόταν σάμπως και όριζε την ομορφιά την ίδια. Αυτομάτως η παλάμη του κατρακύλησε κάτω από την φούστα της και στα τροφαντά της οπίσθια. Τα δάχτυλα του συνάντησαν γυμνή σάρκα, ωστόσο ψάχνοντας λίγο καλύτερα εντόπισε ένα μαλακό, μεταξένιο ύφασμα. Για να βεβαιωθεί σήκωσε την φούστα της προς τα επάνω και κοίταξε με τα μάτια του. Ύστερα επέστρεψε το βλέμμα του στο πρόσωπο της. Η Ρόουζ χαμογελούσε πονηρά.

«Τι είναι αυτό;»

«Μανιτάρι μαγικό.»

«Χα-χα, πολύ αστείο. Πού βρέθηκε αυτό;»

Η Ρόουζ τον έβαλε να ξαπλώσει ξανά στο στρώμα και καβάλησε τις λαγόνες του. Φορούσε ακόμα όλα της τα ρούχα και εκείνος ήταν ολόγυμνος, επομένως οι ισορροπίες έπρεπε να επανέλθουν άμεσα. Ο Σκόρπιους ξεκίνησε από το πουλόβερ της.

«Νόμιζες στα αλήθεια πως θα έμενα χωρίς εσώρουχο;»

Στην συνέχεια της έλυσε την γραβάτα.

«Κόλπο ήταν. Φόρεσα επίτηδες δεύτερο κιλοτάκι πριν βγάλω το κόκκινο και στο πετάξω.»

«Στην μούρη. Μπροστά σε όλο το Χόγκουαρτς,» της υπενθύμισε αυστηρά εκείνος.

Ίσως όχι και τόσο αυστηρά, επειδή η προσοχή του ήταν περισσότερο στραμμένη να της ξεκουμπώνει ένα-ένα τα κουμπιά του πουκαμίσου της.

«Σου χρειαζόταν ένα μάθημα, Μάλφοϋ. Για να μάθεις να μην με ξαναπείς παρθενοπιπίτσα.»

Επιτέλους το πουκάμισο άνοιξε και από μέσα φάνηκε η αλαβάστρινη επιδερμίδα της και τα πλούσια στήθη της να ξεχειλίζουν μέσα στο στενό της σουτιέν.

«Παρθενοπιπίτσα εσύ; Ποτέ.»

Με την άκρη του δακτύλου του έσπρωξε ίσα ένα τσακ προς τα κάτω τον στηθόδεσμο της και η ερεθισμένη ρώγα της εμφανίστηκε. Μαγνητισμένος από αυτήν την ροζ ακίδα ανασηκώθηκε και την πήρε στο στόμα του. Η Ρόουζ αναστέναξε από πάνω του.

«Χαρούμενη ημέρα Αγίου Βαλεντίνου, μωρό μου,» του ψιθύρισε.

Ο Σκόρπιους μέσα στην φούρια του είχε ξεχάσει τι ημέρα ήταν σήμερα. Όχι πως είχε σημασία. Μαζί της κάθε ημέρα ήταν ημέρα αφιερωμένη στον έρωτα.

«Χρόνια μας πολλά,» ήταν η απάντηση του πριν ενώσει τα χείλη του με τα δικά της και την παρασύρει στον χορό των ερωτευμένων που πλέον είχαν μάθει και οι δύο τόσο καλά.

* * *

**Δεν θα σας άφηνα έτσι! Μία μικρούλα και γλυκούλα, αν και πικάντικη, ιστορία για τα αγαπημένα μας παιδιά! Σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια, σχολιάκια!**

**Προς name: Σε ευχαριστώ πολύ για το σχόλιο σου! Ελπίζω να συνεχίσεις να μου λες την άποψη σου!**

**Προς Κωστή: Χαχα, ιντριγκαδόρικο, ε; Θα δούμε αν θα είναι τόσο όσο το θέλεις!**

**Προς Νέλι: Ναιιιιι, είσαι η μεγάλη νικήτρια :) Σύντομα το δωράκι σου θα αναρτηθεί! Ο ενθουσιασμός σου για Σκορόουζ είναι αρκετή δικαιολογία για να γράφω συνέχεια για αυτούς, χαχαχα!**

**Προς Yolanda: Εντάξει, δεν μπορώ να πω ότι δεν έμεινα με την πρόταση σου! Ζαμπίνι και Τζίνι; Μα γιατί; Δυστυχώς, στις εξετάσεις που αναφέρεσαι ο Ρον άφησε πίσω του το μισό του φρύδι για αυτό και δεν πήρε την άδεια. Χαχα, άφηνε πολλά πίσω και αυτός, λογικό να μπερδευτείς :)**

**Προς Άννα: Χαχα, μου άρεσε η ιδέα σου για ιστορία. Σαν να νιώθω μία έμπνευση! Τώρα όσον αφορά στις ερωτήσεις σου, φου, μπορούν να ανοίξουν κύκλους συζητήσεων! Προσωπικά θεωρώ πως τα παπούτσια λειτουργούν ανάλογα τον άντρα. Σε κάποιους πάει έτσι σε κάποιους άλλους όχι. Και για το αν γράφω καλά ή όχι αυτό είναι και πάλι θέμα γούστου, αλλά πιστεύω ακράδαντα πως όποιος/όποια θέλει να γράψει, πρέπει να διαβάζει πάρα πολύ. Κανένα μυστικό σε αυτό :)**

**Προς Guest: :) Ορίστε ανανέωσα, χιχι!**

**Προς marina: Εντάξει, τι να πω. Το σχόλιο σου με έκανε απίστευτα χαρούμενη! Σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστώ, σε ευχαριστωωωω! Αναμένω περισσότερα σχολιάκια σου, γιατί είμαι έτσι αδηφάγα, χαχα! :)**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά, Βαλεντίνες μου!**

**ΧΧΧ**


	8. Τουίντλντουμ και Τουίντλντη

**ΤΟΥΙΝΤΛΝΤΟΥΜ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥΙΝΤΛΝΤΗ**

Αν κάποιος της έλεγε μερικούς μήνες πριν, ότι θα βρισκόταν σε αυτήν την κατάσταση που βρισκόταν τώρα, θα είχε μετά βεβαιότητας βάλει τα γέλια. Πίστευε, ότι γνώριζε πολύ καλά τον εαυτό της. Γνώριζε τα ελαττώματα της, τα προτερήματα της, τις αδυναμίες και τα εν γένει χαρακτηριστικά της. Ήξερε με αυτοπεποίθηση τις αντιδράσεις της σε συγκεκριμένα ερεθίσματα και ποτέ στην μέχρι τότε ζωή της κανείς δεν είχε αμφιβάλει για εκείνη, πόσω μάλλον αυτή η ίδια. Ήταν με λίγα λόγια, ένα ανοιχτό βιβλίο. Κοιτώντας τώρα το είδωλο της στον καθρέφτη είχε να σκεφτεί μονάχα ένα πράγμα.

Δεν ξέρεις την τύφλα σου, αδερφούλα.

Αν ήταν πιο μοιρολάτρισσα, ίσως να τα έριχνε όλα στο πεπρωμένο. Όμως γνώριζε πως δεν ευθυνόταν εκείνο. Δεν ευθυνόταν κανείς άλλος εκτός από την ίδια. Αντιθέτως όλα είχαν ξεκινήσει ευνοϊκά και ευοίωνα. Είχε μόλις έρθει στο Μαγικό Πανεπιστήμιο της Οξφόρδης με υποτροφία, για να σπουδάσει Μαγική Λογοτεχνία της Γηραιάς Αλβιόνας. Οι κόποι της όλα τα σχολικά της χρόνια είχαν στεφθεί με απόλυτη επιτυχία και οι γονείς της ήταν απόλυτα περήφανοι. Προερχόμενη από μία φτωχή οικογένεια της Ζιμπάμπουε το να μπορέσει να φοιτήσει σε μία από τις καλύτερες σχολές στον κόσμο ήταν δώρο θεού.

Έφυγε από την Αφρική στα τέλη Αυγούστου. Το προηγούμενο βράδυ είχε βγει για να γιορτάσει την αναχώρηση της με τους φίλους της. Ο Βαλάνς την είχε συνοδεύσει μέχρι το σπίτι της. Πριν την αποχαιρετίσει, έσκυψε να την φιλήσει για καληνύχτα, αλλά εκείνη έστρεψε ελαφρά το κεφάλι της προς τα δεξιά και το φιλί του την βρήκε στο μάγουλο. Δεν ήταν πως δεν τον συμπαθούσε. Αντιθέτως, ήταν από τα καλύτερα παιδιά που γνώριζε και ήξερε ότι την εκτιμούσε και την σεβόταν πολύ. Ωστόσο δεν αισθανόταν καμία έλξη για εκείνον. Η Ουγκόνα, η καλύτερη της φίλη, την αποκαλούσε αθεράπευτα ρομαντική που περίμενε το απόλυτο χτυποκάρδι πριν παραδοθεί στον έρωτα. Δεν ήξερε τι γνώμη θα σχημάτιζε για εκείνη, αν την έβλεπε τώρα.

Η προσαρμογή της στο Πανεπιστήμιο της πήρε κάποιο καιρό. Προερχόμενη από μία αρκετά διαφορετική κουλτούρα και περιβάλλον, της ήταν δύσκολο να συνηθίσει. Ευτυχώς απέκτησε σχετικά εύκολα καλούς φίλους. Συγκεκριμένα τον Έλι και την Χάνα. Ήταν άλλα δύο παιδιά που σπούδαζαν Μαγική Λογοτεχνία. Ο Έλι ήταν Πολωνός μεγαλωμένος στην Νέα Υόρκη και η Χάνα Αμερικάνα από την Λουιζιάνα. Τους γνώρισε από την πρώτη κιόλας εβδομάδα στο αμφιθέατρο, όπου κάθισαν δίπλα-δίπλα.

Η άλλη πιο κοντινή της φίλη ήταν η Ωρόρα, η συγκάτοικος της. Σπούδαζε Αριθμομαντεία και την βοήθησε να εγκλιματιστεί ευκολότερα, μιας και η Ωρόρα ήταν βέρα Αγγλίδα και ήξερε ήδη αρκετά παιδιά από το σχολείο. Μέσω της Ωρόρα γνώρισε την Ρόουζ και μέσω της Ρόουζ γνώρισε τους πάντες. Η πρώτη τους γνωριμία έγινε στην τραπεζαρία ένα μεσημεριανό διάλειμμα στην αρχή του εξαμήνου. Κάθονταν σε ένα τραπέζι με τον Έλι και την Χάνα, όταν εμφανίστηκε η Ωρόρα μαζί με μία κοπέλα που τους συστήθηκε ως Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, συμμαθήτρια της Ωρόρα από το Χόγκουαρτς.

Η Ρόουζ ήταν πολύ όμορφη και αυτό φαινόταν αμέσως. Είχε σώμα ψηλό και αδύνατο αλλά με καμπύλες σε όλα τα σωστά σημεία, ενώ το πρόσωπο της ήταν αψεγάδιαστο με σμιλεμένα χαρακτηριστικά, μακριές βλεφαρίδες, κόκκινα χείλη, μικρή μυτούλα και πελώρια, ζαφειρένια μάτια. Εν τούτοις, το πιο εντυπωσιακό χαρακτηριστικό επάνω της ήταν μετά βεβαιότητας τα μαλλιά της. Ήταν κατακόκκινα σε μία υπέροχη βουργουνδί απόχρωση, μακριά και σγουρά που έπεφταν σε απαλούς κυματισμούς μέχρι την μέση της. Δεν της προξένησε καμία εντύπωση που ο Έλι τσακίστηκε να της προσφέρει την καρέκλα του και ύστερα στριμώχτηκε δίπλα της κερδίζοντας ένα βλοσυρό βλέμμα από την Χάνα μιας και την ανάγκασε να μετατοπιστεί πιο πέρα.

Η ίδια την συμπάθησε αμέσως. Συγκεκριμένα όσο πιο πολύ την γνώριζε τόσο περισσότερο την συμπαθούσε. Δεν άργησε ωστόσο να αντιληφθεί ότι όπου υπήρχε η Ρόουζ, υπήρχε πάντα κόσμος. Αυτό συνέβαινε για δύο λόγους. Πρώτον, επειδή είχε πολύ μεγάλη οικογένεια. Δεύτερον, επειδή είχε πολύ μεγάλο κοινωνικό κύκλο, ο οποίος άθελα της ολοένα και μεγάλωνε. Μαθαίνοντας την προϊστορία του επιθέτου της, δεν ήταν να απορεί κανείς. Κατάλαβε όμως επίσης για ποιο λόγο η Ρόουζ προτιμούσε να κάνει παρέα μαζί της. Δεν της άρεσε καθόλου που ο κόσμος την χαρακτήριζε μόνο και μόνο για το επίθετο της.

«Είναι άσχημο όλοι να σε ξέρουν, αλλά κανείς να μην μπαίνει στον κόπο να σε μάθει ουσιαστικά. Η φήμη μου πάντα προηγούταν και μπορεί αυτό να ακούγεται ότι ανοίγει όλες τις πόρτες και σε κάνει επιθυμητή σε όλους τους ανθρώπους, αλλά είναι δίκοπο μαχαίρι. Καταλαβαίνεις, Τζουλς; Ήταν ένας ακόμη λόγος που είχα αρχικά σκεφτεί να πάω σε Πανεπιστήμιο του εξωτερικού. Όμως τελικά δεν ήθελα να φύγω τόσο μακριά. Το χρειαζόμουν άλλωστε αυτό. Να αντιμετωπίσω μόνη μου τον κόσμο. Να βρω την θέση μου, ξέρεις.»

Η Τζουλς δεν ήξερε απόλυτα, μιας και εκείνη δεν την αναγνώριζε άνθρωπος, αλλά δεν χρειαζόταν να έχει τις ίδιες εμπειρίες, για να συμπάσχει. Συγκεκριμένα, περνώντας μαζί με την Ρόουζ τις περισσότερες ώρες της στο Πανεπιστήμιο αντιμετώπιζε και η ίδια τους ψιθύρους και τα βλέμματα και την συνεχή παρουσία κάποιου τρίτου. Είτε αυτός ήταν φίλος είτε αυτός ήταν συγγενής. Την πραγματική όμως διάσταση της κατάστασης την αντιλήφθηκε στο πρώτο πάρτι που πήγε μαζί με την Ρόουζ και το οποίο δεν ήταν άλλο από το πάρτι που διοργάνωνε το Πανεπιστήμιο στην αίθουσα εκδηλώσεων για τον εορτασμό της Νύχτας των Πνευμάτων.

Είχαν μαζευτεί στο δωμάτιο που μοιραζόταν με την Ωρόρα, για να ετοιμαστούν. Όλη η εστία ήταν σε ρυθμούς γιορτής. Από παντού ακουγόταν δυνατά μουσική, γέλια, φωνές, πειράγματα, άνθρωποι που τρόμαζαν ο ένας τον άλλον. Όλο το κτήριο είχε μαγευτεί σε σκηνικό στοιχειωμένου σπιτιού και οι φοιτητές το απολάμβαναν απόλυτα. Όλες οι πόρτες ήταν ανοιχτές, οι παρέες είχαν μπερδευτεί μεταξύ τους και τα κουστούμια ακόμα περισσότερο. Η Τζουλς βοηθούσε την Ωρόρα να ολοκληρώσει την αμφίεση της σε μάγισσα του Μεσαίωνα, ενώ η Χάνα αποτελείωνε το βάψιμο της μπροστά στον ολόσωμο καθρέφτη της ντουλάπας.

Ο Έλι εμφανίστηκε στο κατώφλι του θυρώματος. Οποιαδήποτε απόδοση και αν προσέδιδε κανείς στην σημασιολογική ερμηνεία της εμφάνισης του, αυτή δεν θα ήταν καλοπροαίρετη. Από το κεφάλι του προεξείχαν δύο κόκκινα, αιχμηρά κέρατα και ανάμεσα στα πόδια του από το πίσω μέρος διακρινόταν μία κόκκινη, μυτερή ουρά. Τα πρόσθετα χαρακτηριστικά του δεν ήταν αξεσουάρ, αλλά μαγικές επεκτάσεις του κορμιού του και για αυτό απόλυτα αληθινά. Ταυτόχρονα είχε βάψει τα μάτια του με μαύρο μολύβι και κρατούσε μία κόκκινη τρίαινα στα χέρια που λειτουργούσε σαν ραβδί. Κατά τα άλλα το σώμα του ήταν ολόγυμνο εκτός από ένα κόκκινο εσώρουχο.

Τα μάτια της Χάνα πετάχτηκαν έξω όταν τον είδε και αυτό δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητο στην Τζουλς. Είχε καταλάβει από καιρό το πώς έβλεπε η Αμερικανίδα τον φίλο τους, και αν είχε σωστή συναίσθηση, που είχε, τα αισθήματα της δεν είχαν περάσει απαρατήρητα και από εκείνον. Δεν φαινόταν ωστόσο πρόθυμος να τα σπουδαιολογήσει και ούτε η Χάνα να τα αποκαλύψει, επομένως η Τζουλς δεν ανακατευόταν. Δεν ήταν όμως απόλυτα σίγουρη, για το αν όλο αυτό θα είχε ευχάριστη κατάληξη. Ιδίως, μιας και ούσα μετρ της έκτης αίσθησης, η Αφρικανή είχε επίσης αντιληφθεί το πώς έβλεπε ο Έλι μία συγκεκριμένη κοκκινομάλλα.

«Γιατί διάβολος;» τον ρώτησε.

«Πού ξέρεις; Ίσως να θέλω να προκαλέσω πειρασμούς,» της απάντησε σιβυλλικά.

Του έριξε ένα βλέμμα όλο νόημα.

Μπορεί ο Έλι να ήταν, αντικειμενικά μιλώντας, παίδαρος αλλά αυτό δεν σήμαινε πως έπρεπε να ξεχνά ότι η Ρόουζ είχε μία πολύ σοβαρή και επιτυχημένη σχέση και ήταν απόλυτα ερωτευμένη και ευτυχισμένη. Δεν γινόταν να περάσεις ένα λεπτό μαζί της και να μην το καταλάβεις. Όπου στεκόταν και όπου βρισκόταν θα μιλούσε για τον Σκόρπιους. Ο Σκόρπιους το ένα και ο Σκόρπιους το άλλο. Η Τζουλς δεν τον είχε δει ποτέ στην ζωή της, μα εξαιτίας των τόσων εξιστορήσεων που είχε ακούσει ένιωθε λες και τον ήξερε από πάντα. Βέβαια, είχε δει κάποιες φωτογραφίες και αυτό της ήταν αρκετό. Ναι, ο Έλι διέθετε και σεξ απήλ και ομορφιά και εξυπνάδα και χιούμορ, αλλά υπήρχαν κάποιοι άνθρωποι που έχουν γεννηθεί, για να τους ανήκουν τα πάντα. Ο Έλι δεν ήταν ένας από αυτούς τους ανθρώπους. Ο Σκόρπιους πάλι ήταν.

«Εσύ γιατί είσαι έτσι;» την ρώτησε δηκτικά εκείνος.

«Γιατί τι έχω;»

«Μοιάζεις με φλαμίνγκο.»

«_Είμαι_ φλαμίνγκο.»

Προσωπικά ήταν πολύ περήφανη για την μεταμφίεση της. Είχε κάνει πολλές πρόβες στα μαγικά και το ράμφος και τα φτερά της ήταν καθαρή οφθαλμαπάτη.

«Εγώ ντύθηκα σέξι νοσοκόμα,» προστέθηκε στην κουβέντα και η Χάνα.

«Προφανώς,» απάντησε αδιάφορα ο Έλι.

Όντως δεν χρειαζόταν να διαθέτει κανείς φαντασία για να ερμηνεύσει το κουστούμι με την στενή ποδιά, τις άσπρες ζαρτιέρες που διακρίνονταν κάτω από την μίνι φούστα και το αντίστοιχο καπελάκι. Όλα κάτασπρα εκτός από τις γόβες της που ήταν δυσθεώρητα ψηλές και απαστράπτοντα κόκκινες.

«Πάμε;» βγήκε η Ωρόρα από το μπάνιο.

Ξεκίνησαν όλοι μαζί για να κατέβουν στην είσοδο του κτηρίου και τον ειδικό χώρο, όπου επιτρεπόταν ο διακτινισμός. Θα μπορούσαν να περπατήσουν ως το μέρος του πάρτι, αλλά το κάμπους ήταν τεράστιο και δεν υπήρχε κανένας λόγος να το κάνουν.

«Η Ρόουζ;» ρώτησε ο Έλι καθώς κατέβαιναν τις σκάλες.

«Θα την βρούμε εκεί,» απάντησε η Τζουλς.

Ο Έλι έγνεψε καταφατικά δίχως να σχολιάσει.

Ήταν περίεργο, αλλά όταν έφτασαν επιτέλους στο πάρτι, δεν αισθάνθηκε τίποτα ιδιαίτερο. Καμία προαίσθηση, κανένα τράβηγμα στο στήθος, καμία ανατριχίλα. Κανένα δείγμα πως η καταστροφή της πλησίαζε προς το μέρος της με βήματα αργά μα σταθερά. Όλα αυτά θα τα σκεφτόταν αργότερα, όταν με μαζοχιστική διάθεση θα έπαιζε ξανά στο μυαλό της κάθε σκηνή και κάθε λεπτό πάλι και πάλι και πάλι και πάλι. Πώς εμφανίστηκαν στον χώρο του κλαμπ, πώς μπήκαν μέσα, πώς παρασύρθηκαν αμέσως από την ζέστη και τον κόσμο και την μουσική και τα ποτά και τον χορό και τους διάφορους μασκαράδες. Πώς βρέθηκαν καταμεσής αυτής της λαοθάλασσας να πίνουν, να λικνίζονται στο τέμπο και να τραγουδάνε.

Όταν η Ρόουζ εμφανίστηκε, την παρατήρησε πρώτα ο Έλι. Η Τζουλς ωστόσο ήταν αυτή που παρατήρησε πως δεν ήταν μόνη. Δίπλα της στέκονταν δύο τύποι, φτυστές απομιμήσεις των δύο παράωρων διδύμων στην Αλίκη στην Χώρα των Θαυμάτων. Τα ονόματα τους ήταν Τουίντλντουμ και Τουίντλντη και συνόδευαν την μία και μοναδική Αλίκη στο πρόσωπο της Ρόουζ. Ήταν πραγματικά μία πολύ επιτυχημένη μεταμφίεση. Τα μαλλιά της ήταν ξανθά και φορούσε το χαρακτηριστικό γαλάζιο φόρεμα με την άσπρη ποδιά.

«Παιδιά, να σας συστήσω τα ξαδέρφια μου. Γκιντεόν και Φαμπιάν.»

Η Τζουλς δεν μπόρεσε να διακρίνει ποιος ήταν ποιος, καθώς έμοιαζαν ολόιδιοι με τις στολές τους. Το πολύ περίεργο ωστόσο ήταν πως ούτε ακόμα τότε δεν αντιλήφθηκε πώς θα εξελίσσονταν τα πράγματα και πώς σε μερικούς μήνες από εκείνη την στιγμή η μεταξύ τους κατάσταση θα ήταν παντελώς διαφορετική. Θεωρούσε τον εαυτό της μετρ της έκτης αίσθησης, εν τούτοις αποδεικνυόταν ολοσχερώς τυφλή. Συγκεκριμένα δεν τους πρόσεξε καν ιδιαίτερα. Ούτως ή άλλως εκείνο το βράδυ γινόταν αντικειμενικά χαμός. Άνθρωπος έχανε άνθρωπο και το αριστερό πόδι το δεξί. Ήταν λες και εξαιτίας των μεταμορφώσεων οποιαδήποτε αναστολή ήρετο και όλοι είχαν το δικαίωμα να τα κάνουν όλα.

Ο Έλι είχε πιει πολύ. Η Χάνα ακόμα περισσότερο. Τριβόταν επάνω του και δεν έπαιρνε το μήνυμα, παρότι αυτός επέμενε να της γυρίζει την πλάτη και να ψάχνει αγωνιωδώς για την Ρόουζ – ή για απόψε Αλίκη – η οποία είχε χαθεί κάπου στο πλήθος με τα ξαδέρφια της. Τα δύο από τα πολλά που φοιτούσαν στο κάμπους. Παραδίπλα η Ωρόρα χόρευε με έναν τύπο που η Τζουλς αναγνώρισε ως τον Άντριου Κλαρκ, έναν συμφοιτητή τους στο ίδιο έτος που από ότι φαίνεται παιζόταν κατάσταση μεταξύ τους από όταν ήταν μαζί στο σχολείο. Ξαφνικά, ήταν πολύ απρόσμενο, αλλά η Τζουλς αισθάνθηκε πολύ μόνη. Βρισκόταν σε έναν κατάμεστο χώρο, αλλά ένιωθε σάμπως και αν εξαφανιζόταν εκείνη την στιγμή δεν θα το πρόσεχε κανένας.

Το αίσθημα την τρομοκράτησε και της ήρθε ζαλάδα. Σπρώχνοντας κατάφερε να απεγκλωβιστεί από τον κόσμο και να βγει έξω, στο προαύλιο του κτηρίου. Είχε και εκεί ανθρώπους αλλά πολύ λιγότερους. Βρήκε μία ήσυχη γωνιά και ακούμπησε στον τσιμεντένιο τοίχο απολαμβάνοντας την βραδινή ψύχρα. Ηδονικά έκλεισε τα μάτια της και όταν τα ξανάνοιξε αντίκρισε δύο ίριδες που γυάλιζαν μέσα στο σκοτάδι. Τρομαγμένη έβγαλε μία φωνή και έκανε ένα βήμα προς τα πίσω. Ήταν ένας από τους δίδυμους της Ρόουζ. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη ποιος.

«Προσπαθώ να καταλάβω τι πουλί είσαι.»

«Είμαι ροζ,» απάντησε εκείνη.

Ο τύπος την κοίταξε λες και δεν είχε φαιά ουσία.

«Είμαι φλαμίνγκο,» αναγκάστηκε εν τέλει να του εξηγήσει.

«Ω, ναι, ξέρω, ξέρω. Αυτό που γεννάει αυτά τα μεγάλα αυγά!»

Η Τζουλς συγκρατήθηκε με δυσκολία να μην παίξει με πάρεση τα μάτια της.

«Αυτό είναι στρουθοκάμηλος.»

«Ναι, γαμώ τις φάσεις!»

Μισόκλεισε τα βλέφαρα της σαρώνοντας τον σαν ένα σπάνιο είδος ηλιθίου. Άνοιξε το στόμα της για να του επεξηγήσει, αλλά σύντομα κατάλαβε πως θα ήταν μάταιος κόπος. Ο δίδυμος εμφάνισε από κάπου που η Τζουλς δεν είδε ένα στριφτό τσιγάρο. Το έφερε στο στόμα του. Πριν καν το ανάψει, η Τζουλς μπορούσε να μυρίσει πως δεν ήταν γεμάτο με καπνό.

«Θες να δεις ένα μαγικό;» μουρμούρισε με το τσιγάρο ανάμεσα στα χείλη του και άναψε την άκρη του με μία φωτιά που προκάλεσε μόνο με τα δάχτυλα του.

Τράβηξε μία μεγάλη ρουφηξιά.

«Και γαμώ ε;»

Της προσέφερε το τσιγάρο. Η Τζουλς αρνήθηκε.

«Δεν με βολεύει το ράμφος.»

Το είχε μαγέψει ειδικά για να μιλάει, αλλά όχι για να καπνίζει.

Εκείνος ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του και πήρε άλλη μία τζούρα. Αμέσως μετά ένα αβγό προσγειώθηκε επάνω στο κεφάλι του.

«Ρε, μαλάκα, Φρέντυ,» ξεστόμισε βαρετά εκνευρισμένα.

Του τύπου βαριέμαι που εκνευρίστηκα. Η Τζουλς μέχρι τότε δεν ήξερε πως αυτός ο συνδυασμός ήταν εφικτός.

Μία κότα εμφανίστηκε. Καθόλα κανονική εκτός από το γεγονός πως ήταν σε μέγεθος ανθρώπου.

«Τι κάνετε εδώ;» μίλησε η κότα. «Με παράτησες για ένα φλαμίνγκο;»

Ο Τουίντλντουμ – ή ο Τουίντλντη εν πάση περιπτώσει – είχε στο μεταξύ καθαρίσει μαγικά τα μαλλιά του από το αυγό.

«Πω, δράμα, φίλε,» πρόφερε αργόσυρτα με τέτοιο φορμαρισμένο τρόπο, ώστε στην Τζουλς δημιουργήθηκε η εντύπωση πως η ράθυμη ομιλία αποτελούσε προσωπική κατάκτηση του και ταυτόχρονα σήμα κατατεθέν του. «Το φλαμίνγκο από εδώ είναι η… η…»

«Τζουλς,» συστήθηκε μόνη της.

«Α, γεια σου! Η Τζουλς. Είναι φίλη της Ρόουζ.»

«Ενδιαφέρον,» είπε η κότα. «Είμαι ο Φρεντ ΙΙ. Ακούω και στο Φρέντυ. Κατά περίπτωση.»

Ύστερα τράβηξε τον δίδυμο από το μανίκι πάλι μέσα προς το κλαμπ.

«Έλα, Τζι, ο Μαξ κάνει στριπτίζ. Δεν θέλεις να το χάσεις αυτό.»

«Ρε, μαλάκα, ο Φαμπιάν είμαι.»

Η Τζουλς έμεινε να παρατηρεί το γελοίο θέαμα που προξενούσαν, καθώς χάνονταν από το οπτικό της πεδίο. Τότε της είχε φανεί αστείο που και ο Φρέντυ είχε μπερδέψει τους δύο αδερφούς. Κάμποσο καιρό μετά δεν θα της φαινόταν καθόλου έτσι, όταν εκείνη θα έκανε ένα παρόμοιο λάθος.

* * *

**Καινούργια ιστορία, καινούργια πλοκή, καινούργιοι χαρακτήρες, καινούργιο σκηνικό! Τι άλλο θέλετε! Περιμένω με αγωνία τις εντυπώσεις σας, μιας και ξεκινάει πρόσθετο χρονολόγιο με πρωτότυπους χαρακτήρες που θέλω να δω πώς θα σας φανούν και αν σας εξίταραν να μάθετε και άλλο για αυτούς!**

**Προς Κωστή: Πολύ σωστά! Όλοι πρέπει να προσέχουμε τι λέμε!**

**Προς Νέλι: Σκόρος, ε; Χαχαχα! Η αλήθεια είναι πάντως το έχω συνηθίσει το Σκορόουζ :)**

**Προς Άννα: Είδαμε λίγο περιγραφή της Ρόουζ, δεν μπορείς να πεις, χαχα! Και συμφωνώ απόλυτα πως όλες οι σχέσεις χρειάζονται μία πινελιά μία στο τόσο :)**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	9. Έλα για λίγο στην θέση μου

**ΈΛΑ ΓΙΑ ΛΙΓΟ ΣΤΗΝ ΘΕΣΗ ΜΟΥ**

Ίμπιζα.

Το νησί της ακολασίας, των ξέφρενων πάρτι και του ατελείωτου ξενυχτιού. Επίσης ο πρώτος σταθμός στην κρουαζιέρα τους στην Μεσόγειο. Έφτασαν στο ενδεδειγμένο σημείο διακρατικού διακτινισμού και βρήκαν το σκάφος των Μάλφοϋ αραγμένο λίγο έξω από το κεντρικό λιμάνι και το ειδικό ταχύπλοο με το οποίο θα μεταφέρονταν από και προς το γιοτ σταθμευμένο να τους περιμένει στην προβλήτα. Ο Σκόρπιους είχε ενθουσιαστεί με την προοπτική των φετινών διακοπών τους. Δύο μήνες όλο θάλασσα, ήλιο και σεξ μόνο με την κοπέλα του και κατά διαστήματα κλάμπινγκ με την τρελή παρέα τους. Τι παραπάνω θα μπορούσε να ζητήσει ένας δεκαοκτάχρονος απόφοιτος που σε λίγο καιρό θα ξεκινούσε τις σπουδές των ονείρων του; Ενώ ταυτόχρονα ήταν ο μοναδικός κληρονόμος μίας από τις πλουσιότερες και αριστοκρατικότερες οικογένειες στον κόσμο και πυρήνας της πιο ιν κάστας στην μαγική κοινότητα;

Σίγουρα όχι αυτό που είχε στο μυαλό της η Ρόουζ.

«Μα έλα σε παρακαλώ!»

«Αποκλείεται!»

Η Ρόουζ σούφρωσε παραπονεμένα τα χείλη της.

«Μα γιατί; Λες και σου έχω ζητήσει ποτέ τίποτα άλλο!»

«Λες και σου έχω αρνηθεί ποτέ τίποτα άλλο!» ανταπάντησε εκείνος εκνευρισμένα. «Όμως αυτό όχι!»

«Είσαι στενόμυαλος!»

«Ρόουζ, μου κάνεις πλάκα έτσι; Το γεγονός ότι δεν θέλω να μεταμορφωθώ σε κορίτσι και δη στο _κορίτσι_ _μου_ είναι δείγμα στενόμυαλου ανθρώπου; Εχέφρονα ανθρώπου είναι!»

Ανάθεμα την ώρα και την στιγμή που η Ρόουζ είχε ανακαλύψει αυτό το μαγαζί με τα περίεργα ελιξίρια στην μαγική αγορά του ισπανικού θέρετρου. Και κυρίως που είχε ανακαλύψει _αυτό_ το συγκεκριμένο ελιξίριο. Ο Σκόρπιους δεν το περίμενε ποτέ πως θα σκεφτόταν να το αγοράσει και μάλιστα να θέλει να το δοκιμάσουν και παρέα. Ειλικρινά, όταν επέστρεψαν από την βόλτα τους στο σκάφος και του έδειξε το μοβ μπουκαλάκι όλο χαρά προτείνοντας του να το πιουν μαζί, του Σκόρπιους του ήρθε να πέσει από την κουπαστή της πλώρης. Συγκρατήθηκε προσπαθώντας να την εκλογικεύσει.

Μάταιος κόπος.

«Συγνώμη, αλλά εσύ δεν μου λες συνέχεια πως είμαι πολύ συντηρητική και σκέφτομαι πολύ τετραγωνισμένα; Εσύ δεν μου παραπονιόσουν τις προάλλες ότι πρέπει να παραδίνομαι και πού και πού στην φαντασία;» τον ρώτησε ακολουθώντας τον πάνω-κάτω στο κατάστρωμα του σκάφους. «Ορίστε, μίας πρώτης τάξεως ευκαιρία! Πώς απαιτείς να βγω έξω από την ζώνη άνεσης μου όταν εσύ δεν το κάνεις; Όχι, μόνο δεν το κάνεις, αλλά μου στερείς και την δική μου ικανοποίηση!»

«Ικανοποίηση;» επανέλαβε με σαρκασμό την λέξη ο Σκόρπιους. «Ικανοποίηση; Έτσι ικανοποιείσαι εσύ; Με το να φυτρώσεις αρχίδια;»

«Και με αυτό, ναι. Κυρίως όμως, επειδή θα έχω την απόλυτη δυνατότητα να μπω στην θέση σου. Σκέψου πόσο σημαντική εμπειρία θα είναι αυτό για την σχέση μας. Εσύ να γίνεις εγώ και εγώ εσύ. Πόσο θα μας ενώσει αυτό, πόσο θα μας κάνει να δούμε τον κόσμο μέσα από τα μάτια ο ενός του άλλου! Έχουμε αρραβωνιαστεί, Σκόρπιους, σκοπεύουμε να παντρευτούμε, να περάσουμε την υπόλοιπη ζωή μας μαζί. Συναισθηματικά και εγκεφαλικά έχουμε ταυτιστεί ολοκληρωτικά. Γιατί να μην το κάνουμε και σωματικά;»

«Ολοκληρωνόμαστε σωματικά κάθε φορά που κάνουμε έρωτα,» της επισήμανε το αυτονόητο ο Σκόρπιους.

Δεν πίστευε στα όσα χρόνια την γνώριζε ότι θα χρειαζόταν ποτέ να το κάνει.

«Δεν είναι το ίδιο,» επέμεινε εκείνη. «Αυτήν την φορά θα είναι σαν να κάνουμε έρωτα ο ένας στον άλλον και στον εαυτό μας ταυτόχρονα. Δεν θα είναι φοβερό;»

«Άσε μας, ρε Ρόουζ, που θα είναι φοβερό,» απηύδησε ο ξανθός μάγος και ξεκίνησε να κατεβαίνει τις σκάλες για την κρεβατοκάμαρα τους.

Δεν επρόκειτο να συνεχίσει αυτήν την παράλογη κουβέντα.

«Φαίνεται ολοκάθαρα το πόσο φοβάσαι.»

Τα επιτήδεια λόγια της τον σταμάτησαν στην θέση του.

«Φοβάμαι;» γύρισε και την κοίταξε απαιτητικά. «Τι ακριβώς φοβάμαι;»

«Φοβάσαι ότι ξαφνικά τα αρχίδια σε αυτήν την σχέση θα τα έχω εγώ. Και όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά θα τα χρησιμοποιήσω και επάνω σου. Εκτός από στενόμυαλος αποδεικνύεσαι ομοφοβικός και μισογύνης. Αλήθεια, δεν είχα καταλάβει πόσο εξαρτημένος είσαι από το πουλάκι σου.»

Επέστρεψε στο πλατύσκαλο και στάθηκε ψηλός και απειλητικός μπροστά της.

«Πρώτον, το πουλάκι μου δεν είναι πουλάκι αλλά πούλαρος. Δεύτερον, άλλη είναι αυτή που είναι εξαρτημένη από αυτό. Τόσο πολύ που θέλει να το πάρει για δικό της!»

«Και εσύ θα έχεις τα βυζιά μου.»

Βραχυκύκλωσε προς στιγμήν. Ύστερα επανήλθε στην σαρδόνια έκφραση του και σταύρωσε τα μπράτσα του στο στέρνο του.

«Δεν πρόκειται να με δελεάσεις με αυτά,» δήλωσε κατηγορηματικά.

Μετά όμως η Ρόουζ έβγαλε την μπλούζα της και έμεινε με το μαγιό. Ήταν ένα μαύρο, τριγωνικό με κορδόνια. Δεν ήταν από τις κοπέλες που είχαν πολύ πλούσιο στήθος, μα όσο είχε ήταν ικανό για να τον τρελάνει. Στητό και στρογγυλό με δύο ροζ, τραγανές ρώγες. Μόνο στην φαντασία του ήταν ικανό να τον αποδιοργανώσει, πόσω μάλλον όταν η μικρή σουσουράδα του τράβηξε με τα δάχτυλα της τα δεσίματα που το συγκρατούσαν και το άφησε να πέσει στο ξύλινο πάτωμα μένοντας γυμνόστηθη. Είχε προλάβει να μαυρίσει ελάχιστα και τώρα η επιδερμίδα της χρύσιζε κάτω από τον απογευματινό ήλιο. Ασυναίσθητα έγλειψε τα χείλη του με την γλώσσα του.

«Έλα, εδώ.»

Η Ρόουζ τον πλησίασε και χώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του.

«Αν, λέμε, αν, δεχτώ τελικά, τι θα κερδίσω;»

«Θυμάσαι τι μου είχες ζητήσει στα γενέθλια μου;»

Ο Σκόρπιους θυμόταν πάρα πολύ καλά. Η Ρόουζ ήξερε πως ήταν μία πρόταση που δεν θα μπορούσε να αρνηθεί.

«Κοίτα, θα μπορούσα ίσως να σκεφτώ να το δοκιμάσω. Αλλά οι όροι θα είναι δικοί μου.»

«Να τους ακούσω.»

«Δεν θέλω να κάνουμε σεξ. Δεν νομίζω ότι μπορώ να το διαχειριστώ.»

«Εγώ είμαι σίγουρη, πως θα σου αρέσει.»

«Ρόουζ...»

«Καλά. Κάτι άλλο;»

Το συλλογίστηκε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα.

«Και δεν θα το μάθει κανένας. Ποτέ.»

«Υπόσχεση! Άλλωστε ο Άλμπους και οι υπόλοιποι δεν θα έρθουν πριν από μεθαύριο. Έχουμε όλη την ημέρα αύριο να πειραματιστούμε.»

«Και είσαι σίγουρη πως δεν θα βγάλουμε κανένα τρίτο πόδι με αυτό το κατασκεύασμα;»

«Απόλυτα. Έχει την έγκριση του Ισπανικού Υπουργείου Μαγείας. Σαν πολυχυμός είναι, απλά στοχευμένος στην μεταλλαγή φύλλου. Θα βάλουμε μία δικιά μου τρίχα στο δικό σου και μία δικιά σου στο δικό μου και θα το πιούμε.»

Ο Σκόρπιους στραβοκατάπιε. Δεν ήταν καθόλου βέβαιος για την θετική έκβαση όλου αυτού του εγχειρήματος, αλλά δεν θα άφηνε την Ρόουζ να τον νομίζει για δειλό. Και περισσότερο από όλα, θα έδινε στην κυριολεξία τα πάντα για αυτά τα βυζάκια.

ΧΧΧΧΧΧΧΧΧΧ

Ήταν μεθυσμένος. Όχι, δεν ήταν απλά μεθυσμένος. Ήταν έξω από αυτόν τον κόσμο. Κάπου στα όρια μεταξύ του είμαι ανεβασμένος στα σύννεφα πετάω και του σαν κολασμένος στο κέντρο της γης θα τριγυρνάω. Λίγο ακόμα και θα λιποθυμούσε. Δεν γινόταν ωστόσο αλλιώς. Θα του ήταν αδύνατον να φέρει εις πέρας το πλάνο της Ρόουζ νηφάλιος. Βγήκαν για μπαρότσαρκα οι δυο τους και επέστρεψαν ντουβάρια στο σκάφος κοντά στο ξημέρωμα. Η Ρόουζ γελούσε σαν χαζή και ο ίδιος ήταν μέσα στην καύλα. Δεν άντεξε καν να περιμένει να φτάσουν στο υπνοδωμάτιο. Με το που ανέβηκαν από το ταχύπλοο στο κότερο την έπιασε από την μέση και την τράβηξε επάνω του. Ήταν ωστόσο ανίκανος να ελέγξει απόλυτα τις κινήσεις του και έτσι χάνοντας την ισορροπία του βρέθηκε φαρδύς-πλατύς στο κατάστρωμα με την Ρόουζ από πάνω του να χαχανίζει σπαστικά.

Ξεκίνησε να την φιλάει τον λαιμό και να προσπαθεί να την μπαλαμουτιάσει πάνω από τα ρούχα. Εκείνη του ξέφυγε και ανασηκώθηκε καθιστή. Έβγαλε την τσάντα της πάνω από τον ώμο της που την είχε περασμένη και την άνοιξε αποκαλύπτοντας το τρομερό, μικρό, μωβ μπουκαλάκι. Ύστερα εμφάνισε και δύο σφηνοπότηρα.

«Πού τα είχες κρυμμένα αυτά;» την ρώτησε ο Σκόρπιους σκοντάφτοντας στις λέξεις του.

«Ξόρκι διεύρυνσης,» του απάντησε γελώντας με την ίδια μακρόσυρτη ομιλία.

Άνοιξε το φιαλίδιο και μοίρασε το σκουρόχρωμο, δύσοσμο υγρό σε ίσες ποσότητες στα δύο ποτήρια.

«Έλα, δώσε μου μία τρίχα σου.»

«Είσαι σίγουρη για αυτό;»

«Ναι, σου λέω. Δεν πιστεύω να λακίσεις τελευταία στιγμή!»

Ο Σκόρπιους δεν αποκρίθηκε κάτι. Τράβηξε μόνο μία τρίχα από τα ξανθά μαλλιά του και της την προσέφερε.

Η Ρόουζ έβαλε τα γέλια.

«Όχι, τέτοια τρίχα, Σκόρπυ!»

Συνεχίζοντας να χασκογελάει άνοιξε τα πόδια της και έχωσε τα χέρια της κάτω από το καλοκαιρινό, μίνι φόρεμα της. Τραβώντας στην άκρη το λουλουδάτο εσώρουχο της αποκάλυψε την κορυφή της ήβης της με την λιγοστή, κοκκινόχρωμη τριχοφυία. Σύντομα κρατούσε μερικές πυρρόξανθες τρίχες στην χούφτα της, τις οποίες και πέταξε μέσα στο σφηνοπότηρο που προοριζόταν για εκείνον. Μεμιάς το υγρό προσέλαβε ένα ροζ διαυγές χρώμα και άρχισε να ευωδιάζει καραμελωμένη ζάχαρη.

«Σειρά σου τώρα,» είπε η Ρόουζ και πέφτοντας πάνω του εντόπισε το κούμπωμα του παντελονιού του.

Κατέβασε το φερμουάρ και το μποξεράκι του και τον απελευθέρωσε στην βραδινή ατμόσφαιρα. Κύματα ρίγους τύλιξαν το κορμί του. Ήταν κιόλας ερεθισμένος. Παρόλα αυτά η Ρόουζ αδιαφόρησε για την κατάσταση του και συγκεντρώθηκε να πάρει αυτό που ήθελε – τουτέστιν μία τούφα ξανθές τρίχες. Όταν τις έριξε στο δεύτερο ποτήρι με το ελιξίριο, εκείνο προσέλαβε μία σκούρα μπλε απόχρωση. Η Ρόουζ το πήρε στα χέρια της και το έφερε κοντά στην μύτη της.

«Μμμ, μυρίζει σαν βροχή. Λατρεύω την βροχή.»

Χωρίς κανέναν δισταγμό κατέβασε μονορούφι το περιεχόμενο.

«Υπέροχο!» επευφήμησε. «Πάντα έχεις υπέροχη γεύση,» προσέθεσε πονηρά.

Έπειτα του πρότεινε το δικό του ποτήρι. Ο Σκόρπιους το δέχτηκε με πολύ λιγότερη λαχτάρα, αλλά ως εδώ που είχαν φτάσει δεν γινόταν να κάνει πίσω. Το ήπιε με μία γουλιά. Θα πρέπει να ήταν αλήθεια αυτό που είχαν μάθει στο σχολείο, ότι η γεύση του πολυχυμού προσαρμόζεται στον άνθρωπο με βάση τον οποίο φτιάχνεται, επειδή μονομιάς ο Σκόρπιους γέμισε ολόκληρος Ρόουζ. Αυτό που αισθανόταν κάθε φορά που την φιλούσε στο στόμα, κάθε φορά που έγλειφε την επιδερμίδα της, κάθε φορά που ύγραινε με την γλώσσα του το μουνάκι της εξερράγη μέσα στα κύτταρα του σε εκκωφαντικό βαθμό. Για κάποιον ανεξήγητο λόγο η κάψα του για εκείνη μεγάλωσε ακόμα περισσότερο, αν αυτό είναι δυνατόν.

Παρατώντας ποτήρια και μαγικά, την χούφτωσε από τον σβέρκο και ένωσε άπληστα τα χείλη του με τα δικά της.

«Σκορπ,» μινύρισε εκείνη καθώς την έσπρωχνε με το βάρος του προς τα πίσω και χωνόταν ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

Έπρεπε να την πηδήξει εκείνη την στιγμή. Όσο ακόμα είχε τον έλεγχο του κορμιού του. Το τελευταίο ερέθισμα του πριν από την αλλαγή ήθελε να είναι τα τοιχώματα της να τον βεντουζώνουν. Βγάζοντας το ραβδί του από την κρυφή του τσέπη εξαφάνισε στα γρήγορα τα ρούχα τους και εφάρμοσε το ξόρκι της αντισύλληψης. Αμέσως μετά είχε χαθεί μέχρι τα αρχίδια μέσα της. Αναστέναξαν βαθιά και οι δύο από την τόσο γνώριμη μα τόσο ανεξάντλητη αίσθηση. Η Ρόουζ τύλιξε σφιχτά τους μηρούς της γύρω από την μέση του και έγειρε προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι της δύοντας τα ματόκλαδα της. Ο Σκόρπιους έμεινε να την χαζεύει, καθώς οδηγούσε και τους δύο τους στις σφαίρες της απόλυτης ηδονής. Ο πολυχυμός ήθελε περίπου μισή ώρα να δράσει και μέχρι τότε θα φρόντιζε να έχουν φτάσει και οι δύο εκεί.

ΧΧΧΧΧΧΧΧΧΧ

Συνήλθε με τον απόηχο μακρινών φωνών να αντηχούν μέσα στο κρανίο του. Άνοιξε τα μάτια του και το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισε ήταν γαλάζιος ουρανός με ελάχιστα άσπρα σύννεφα. Γαμώτο, είχε ξημερώσει; Ανάκατες εικόνες τού ήρθαν στο μυαλό. Η βραδινή κραιπάλη, το απίστευτο μεθύσι, το ακόμα πιο απίστευτο γαμήσι με την Ρόουζ να σφαδάζει από κάτω του και να τον ικετεύει με την ψιλή φωνούλα της και για άλλο και για άλλο και για ακόμα περισσότερο, το ξέσπασμα του επάνω στο κορμί της και μετά από εκεί... Τέλος. Το απόλυτο μαύρο. Σάλαζαρ, είχε γίνει κομμάτια και είχε τον πονοκέφαλο για να το αποδείξει. Έκλεισε σφαλιστά τα βλέφαρα του και έτριψε τα μάτια του προσπαθώντας να καθαρίσει κάπως την αποχαύνωση του. Τότε μόνο θυμήθηκε το ελιξίριο αλλαγής φύλου. Το είχαν πάρει με την Ρόουζ, αλλά τι είχε γίνει; Είχε δράσει και αν ναι τι είχαν κάνει με αυτό;

«Σκόρπυ! Ρόζι!»

Δεν πρόλαβε να σκεφτεί παραπέρα. Η συνειδητοποίηση προσγειώθηκε στον εγκέφαλο του την ίδια στιγμή που ο ξάδερφος του ανέβαινε την σκάλα που οδηγούσε από την θάλασσα στο κατάστρωμα.

«Αλ, έλα τους βρήκα!» φώναξε πάνω από τον ώμο του.

Αμέσως μετά εμφανίστηκε και ο Πότερ. Ήταν και οι δύο βρεγμένοι και φορούσαν τα μαγιό τους. Τι στο καλό; Είχαν κολυμπήσει ως εδώ πέρα; Αύριο υποτίθεται δεν θα έρχονταν;

«Έκπληξη!» φώναξαν και οι δύο μαζί με φωτεινά χαμόγελα διαφήμισης οδοντόπαστας.

«Ρε, μαλάκα, Ζαμπίνι,» έγρουξε στα καπάκια ο Άλμπους και γύρισε αμέσως την πλάτη του μεταφέροντας το βλέμμα του προς την αντίθεση κατεύθυνση. «Σου το είπα να μην εμφανιστούμε απροειδοποίητα! Δεν μου χρειάζεται να βλέπω την ξαδέρφη μου έτσι όπως την γέννησε η θεία Ερμιόνη!»

«Εντάξει, ρε, μην χολοσκάς. Άλλωστε η Ρόουζ πάντα ξέρει να προσφέρει πολύ ωραίο θέαμα,» απάντησε χαλαρά ο Φραντσέσκο.

Μόνο τότε ο Σκόρπιους αντιλήφθηκε ότι τόσο εκείνος όσο κυρίως η Ρόουζ είχαν απομείνει γυμνοί από χθες το βράδυ. Αστραπιαία έκανε να πιάσει ό,τι βρει μπροστά του, για να καλύψει τα κάλλη της κοπέλας του, όταν η φαιά ουσία του κλείδωσε σε μία τρομακτική διαπίστωση. Τα αδηφάγα μάτια του ξαδέρφου του δεν έπεφταν πουθενά αλλού εκτός από κατευθείαν επάνω του. Αυθόρμητα έφερε τα χέρια του μπροστά στο στήθος του, για να κρύψει τα γυναικεία βυζιά που βρήκε εκεί. Δίπλα του ένα ξανθό κεφάλι μόλις άρχιζε να αναδεύεται ξυπνώντας, ενώ μία φωνή που είχε εκφέρει άπειρες φορές, αλλά ποτέ δεν είχε ακούσει κάλεσε ράθυμα το όνομα του.

Τι στον Βόλντεμορτ είχε γίνει;

* * *

**Ορίστε το δωράκι της Νέλι που κέρδισε το κουίζ! Σκηνή από τις διακοπές λοιπόν και τι σκηνή! Περιμένω με πολύ αγωνία τις εντυπώσεις σας και φυσικά αναμείνατε για την συγκλονιστική συνέχεια! Εσείς θέλετε να το κάνει ο Σκόρπιους και η Ρόουζ ή συμφωνείτε με τον Σκόρπιους πως δεν θα μπορέσετε να το διαχειριστείτε; Ε, ε, ε; Επίσης, ποιο λέτε να είναι αυτό που ζήτησε ο Σκόρπιους από την Ρόουζ στα γενέθλια της; Πείτε μου τις ιδέες σας για να με εμπνεύσετε και πού ξέρετε μπορεί οι σκέψεις μας να συμπέσουν :)**

**Προς Κωστή: Για να δούμε τι μαλακία θα είναι!**

**Προς Γιολάντα: Πολύ χαίρομαι που σου άρεσαν οι καινούργιοι χαρακτήρες! Σύντομα και άλλο για αυτούς! Θα μας απασχολήσουν σε αρκετά κεφάλαια!**

**Προς Νέλι: Καθόλου δεν σε ξέχασα! Ελπίζω αυτή η προσέγγιση να σε ενθουσιάσει τόσο όσο και εμένα! Λατρεύω να διαβάζω τις αναλύσεις σου και για την Τζουλς και τους άλλους έπεσες κατά πολύ μέσα όπως πάντα άλλωστε!**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


	10. Φήμες λένε

**ΦΗΜΕΣ ΛΕΝΕ**

_Λες να το έκαναν ο Άλμπους με τον Ραντίρι; Μπα. Ο Άλμπους με τίποτα. Δεν θα πλήγωνε με τέτοιο τρόπο την Ρόουζ. Ο Ραντίρι; Τόσο κακοπροαίρετος δεν είναι. Ποιος όμως άλλος είχε πρόσβαση στα πράγματα μου;_

«Πάντως δεν θα του το είχα καθόλου,» σχολίασε η Ρόουζ.

Ο Σκόρπιους έριξε μία ματιά πάνω από τον ώμο του προς το σημείο όπου κοιτούσε εκείνη. Είδε τον Ραντίρι να συζητά χαμογελώντας με τον ξάδερφο του, Τέντυ Λούπεν.

«Μερικές φορές τα φαινόμενα απατούν,» μουρμούρισε γενικά και ύστερα στράφηκε ξανά προς το μέρος της. «Όμως μην ασχολούμαστε άλλο με αυτήν την ιστορία. Μου έχεις λείψει αφάνταστα,» μινύρισε και χώθηκε στον λαιμό της.

«Κάτι κατάλαβα το απόγευμα στο δωμάτιο σου,» γέλασε πονηρά η Ρόουζ.

«Και δεν είδες τίποτα ακόμα,» ψέλλισε και της άφησε ένα μικρό φιλί κάτω από το αυτί.

Την κοίταξε πάλι στα μάτια.

«Τα έπαιξα όταν ξύπνησα και δεν σε βρήκα. Όταν φτάσαμε εδώ, άρχισα να σε ψάχνω σαν τρελός.»

«Συγνώμη, δεν έπρεπε να φύγω έτσι,» παραδέχθηκε η Ρόουζ. «Αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή ένιωσα την γη να φεύγει κάτω από τα πόδια μου. Αισθάνθηκα ότι σε χάνω. Δεν έχω τρομάξει ποτέ άλλοτε τόσο πολύ στην ζωή μου. Ταυτόχρονα θύμωσα, επειδή πίστεψα πως με κοροϊδεύεις. Στενοχωρήθηκα, λυπήθηκα, όλα μαζί. Ήμουν ένα ράκος. Δεν μπορούσα να σε αντιμετωπίσω τότε. Τουλάχιστον όχι χωρίς να τσακωθούμε.»

«Το ξέρω,» της απάντησε κολλώντας το μέτωπο του στο δικό της και μπλέκοντας τα χέρια τους μεταξύ τους. «Όμως τώρα είμαστε πάλι καλά, μαζί.»

«Μαζί,» υποτονθόρυσε η Ρόουζ και έκλεισε τα μάτια της για να δεχτεί το φιλί του.

Ο Σκόρπιους πήρε τα χείλη της στα δικά του και πίεσε την γλώσσα του πάνω τους ανοίγοντας τα για εκείνον. Βρήκε την δική της γλώσσα και άρχισε να την μαλάζει με έναν λιγωτικό ρυθμό. Είχε σχεδόν ξεχάσει ότι βρίσκονταν στο σπίτι των Πότερ μπροστά στις οικογένειες τους και πως ο πατέρας της μπορεί να τους είχε ήδη εντοπίσει παρόλο τον κόσμο και να σχεδίαζε την αργή και βασανιστική εξόντωση του. Το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να ξεχάσει όλο τον χρόνο με την γεύση της.

«Σταματήστε να φιλιέστε για λίγο και ξεκινήστε να τρώτε. Ο μπουφές είναι έτοιμος.»

Ο Σκόρπιους απομακρύνθηκε εξαναγκαστικά από την Ρόουζ για να αντικρίσει την Λίλι να τους κοιτά με ένα βλέμμα απηύδησης που μεταφραζόταν σε _είστε ελεεινοί και σιχαμένοι και έχω βαρεθεί να σας βλέπω να σαλιαρίζετε._ Χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια και χωρίς να αφήσει το χέρι της αγαπημένης του ακολούθησε την μικρή ξαδέρφη της Ρόουζ στην άλλη άκρη της αίθουσας, όπου βρισκόταν στολισμένο το τραπέζι με την πληθώρα των φαγητών.

«Τι έγινε, Πότερ; Ζηλεύουμε;» την πείραξε καλοκάγαθα.

Εκείνη του έριξε μία δολοφονική ματιά και χάθηκε από μπροστά τους εξαφανιζόμενη μέσα στο πλήθος.

«Τι είπα;» ρώτησε απορημένα την Ρόουζ.

«Ε, εσύ τι λες;» του ανταπάντησε εκείνη σηκώνοντας δεικτικά το αριστερό της φρύδι. «Της λείπει ο Άλεξ.»

«Ακόμα κολλημένη με τον Γουντ;» παρατήρησε ο Σκόρπιους με έκπληξη.

«Ακόμα,» επιβεβαίωσε με συγκατάβαση η Ρόουζ.

Πριν ωστόσο προλάβει να διερωτηθεί λεπτομερέστερα για την σχέση της μικρότερης ξαδέρφης της Ρόουζ με τον πρώην συμμαθητή τους που από όταν τελείωσε το σχολείο είχε αποφασίσει να ρίξει μαύρη πέτρα πίσω του και να ψάξει να βρει τον εαυτό του και το μέλλον του σε κάθε ξεχασμένη γωνιά του πλανήτη, ένα χέρι ήρθε και τον χτύπησε δυνατά στον ώμο. Ο Σκόρπιους στράφηκε απότομα και ήταν έτοιμος να βρίσει τον ιδιοκτήτη του χεριού – έπρεπε κάπου να ξεσπάσει την οργή και τα τεντωμένα νεύρα που του είχαν συσσωρευτεί όλη την προηγούμενη ώρα – όταν αντίκρισε το μελαμψό πρόσωπο του κολλητού του και πρώτου ξαδέρφου του.

«Τι κάνεις, ρε απροσάρμοστε;» τον χαιρέτισε με τον πάντα ευγενικό του τρόπο ο Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι.

Ο Σκόρπιους χαμογέλασε στραβά και αγκάλιασε με το ένα χέρι τον παιδικό του φίλο.

«Καλά είμαι, βλαμμένε. Εσύ;»

Ο ξάδερφος του από την αποφοίτηση τους και έπειτα είχε αναλάβει την επιχείρηση του πατέρα του που ειδικευόταν στο εμπόριο, όπως ακριβώς και των Μάλφοϋ. Οι δύο εταιρείες είχαν μάλιστα χωρίσει τα πεδία ενδιαφέροντος τους, ώστε να μην συγκρούονται τα συμφέροντα τους. Πολλοί στον μαγικό κόσμο τούς κατηγορούσαν εξαιτίας αυτού για διαπλοκή και εφαρμογή μονοπωλιακών συμπεριφορών, αλλά κανενός το αυτί από τις δύο οικογένειες δεν ίδρωνε. Ήταν άλλωστε ήρωες του πολέμου και κολλητοί με τον Χάρυ Πότερ και τους Γουίζλη. Με λίγα λόγια η αφρόκρεμα της μαγικής κοινότητας.

«Καλά,» απάντησε ο Φραντσέσκο με το γνωστό κουλ ύφος του. «Ο πατέρας μου με έχει χώσει γερά στην δουλειά, όμως σήμερα κατάφερα και του ξέφυγα για μία ημέρα. Του λέω έρχεται ο πρώτος μου ξάδερφος, το αίμα μου, δεν γίνεται να μην βγούμε να το κάψουμε.»

Ο Σκόρπιους πήρε μία συνοφρυωμένη έκφραση.

«Τι να κάψουμε;»

«Το πελεκούδι, φίλε μου. Το πελεκούδι,» του έκλεισε συνωμοτικά το μάτι.

Ύστερα στράφηκε στην Ρόουζ και την έκανε μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά.

«Είδες πως μεγάλωσε το μωρό σου,» ρώτησε πονηρά τον Σκόρπιους κρατώντας ακόμα την Ρόουζ από την μέση.

Ο Σκόρπιους ήξερε ότι ο Ζαμπίνι έβρισκε ξεκαρδιστική την τάση του να ζηλεύει και δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να τον κουρδίζει ψευτοφλερτάροντας με την Ρόουζ. Παρόλα αυτά αυτό δεν εμπόδιζε τον ξανθό μάγο να νευριάζει στα αλήθεια και να γίνεται μάλιστα και επιθετικός απέναντι στον ξάδερφο του. Ειδικά τώρα και μετά τον μικρό τσακωμό του με την Ρόουζ δεν ήθελε πολύ περισσότερο για να τσιτώσει. Με βλοσυρό βλέμμα έπιασε την κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα από το χέρι και την τράβηξε κτητικά στην αγκαλιά του και μακριά από τον μελαμψό νεαρό.

«Αν δεν θες να κάνεις μαγικά με το στόμα,» γρύλλισε απειλητικά, «κράτα τα κουλά σου για τις γκόμενες σου.»

Ο Φραντσέσκο γέλασε δυνατά με την αναμενόμενη συμπεριφορά του φίλου του. Μέχρι και η Ρόουζ χαμογέλασε διακριτικά και τον φίλησε απαλά στο μάγουλο για να εξευμενίσει τον θυμό του. Ευτυχώς είχε αποδεχθεί την αθεράπευτη ζήλεια του και τις περισσότερες φορές ήξερε να την διαχειρίζεται χωρίς να την πειράζει. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις μονάχα ο Σκόρπιους είχε ξεφύγει τόσο από τον έλεγχο, ώστε την είχε κάνει πραγματικά έξω φρενών. Αυτές τις φορές δεν δίσταζε να την ικετεύει να τον συγχωρέσει μέχρι και γονατιστός.

«Βλέπω κάποια πράγματα δεν αλλάζουν ποτέ, κολλητέ,» σχολίασε σαρδόνια ο Φραντσέσκο. «Ανυπομονώ να βγούμε το βράδυ. Θα γελάσω πολύ είμαι σίγουρος έτσι όπως θα γίνεις Τούρκος με όλους αυτούς που θα πάνε να την πέσουν στην Ρόουζ.»

Ο Σκόρπιους ήταν έτοιμος να του απαντήσει κανένα Γαλλικό, όταν κάτι άλλο τράβηξε την προσοχή του.

«Ποιο βράδυ;» απόρησε.

Τα μαύρα μάτια του Φραντσέσκο γυάλισαν προκλητικά.

«Τι νόμιζες, φίλε μου; Πρώτη ημέρα έξω και δεν θα σε πηγαίναμε τσάρκα; Το έχουμε κανονισμένο καιρό τώρα. Έχουμε κλείσει πριβέ και λοιπά.»

Ο Σκόρπιους έγρουξε δυσαρεστημένος. Ο μόνος τρόπος που ήθελε να περάσει το βράδυ του ήταν χωμένος ανάμεσα στα πόδια της Ρόουζ. Βέβαια, ήξερε ότι αυτό δεν θα γινόταν ούτως ή άλλως, εφόσον ο πατέρας της αποκλείεται να της επέτρεπε να κοιμηθεί στο σπίτι του ή χειρότερα να κοιμηθεί ο Σκόρπιους στο δικό τους. Επομένως, ίσως ο μόνος τρόπος να την έχει περισσότερη ώρα κοντά του και απείρως πιο ελεύθερα από ότι μπροστά σε όλη την οικογένεια της ήταν να ακολουθήσει το σχέδιο του βλαμμένου.

«Και ποιοι το κανονίσατε όλο αυτό;» ζήτησε να μάθει.

Μπορεί κάποια στιγμή στο μέλλον να αποφάσιζε να τους εκδικηθεί. Να μην είχε ένα πάτημα;

«Ποιοι άλλοι; Εγώ με τον Τζέιμς. Θα περάσουμε τέλεια, θα δεις. Θα έρθουν και ο Άλμπους με την Λίλι και οι δύο Φι και ο Γκιντεόν και εννοείται και αυτός ο καινούργιος σου φίλος, ο Ραντίρι. Μου τον σύστησε ο Άλμπους. Γαμώ τα παιδιά φαίνεται.»

Ο Σκόρπιους έγνευσε καταφατικά. Όντως ο Ραντίρι ήταν πολύ τυπάς. Ήταν δεδομένο πως θα κολλούσε με την παρέα του Σκόρπιους. Τώρα που το σκεφτόταν καλύτερα, ίσως τελικά αυτή η ιδέα του Ζαμπίνι να μην ήταν και τόσο άσχημη. Θα κατάφερνε να μεθύσει τον Άραβα τόσο πολύ, ώστε να ξεχάσει όλο το φιάσκο με την Ρόουζ και να μην αναφέρει ξανά τίποτα.

«Εντάξει,» δέχτηκε κερδίζοντας ένα αστραποβολούν χαμόγελο από τον ξάδερφο του.

Θα έπρεπε να το περιμένει, πως θα μετάνιωνε οικτρά την συγκατάθεση του. Φυσικά, δεν έφταιγε ο Φραντσέσκο αυτός καθαυτός, όμως όταν έκλεινε πριβέ στο πιο διάσημο κλαμπ του μαγικού Λονδίνου ήξερε τι έκανε. Τουτέστιν ότι θα έπεφταν μούρη με μούρη με γνωστούς και ξεχασμένους. Μόνο ο αγέννητος έλειπε από το μαγαζί. Βέβαια, τον Σκόρπιους δεν τον πείραζαν καθόλου οι παλιοί γνώριμοι βγαλμένοι από το μπαούλο του παρελθόντος. Σε αυτούς είπε ένα-δυο γεια και έξω από την πόρτα. Όχι, αυτοί που τον πείραζαν δεν ήταν καθόλου παλιοί και καθόλου ξεχασμένοι. Ήταν καινούργιοι και πρόδιδαν τις διαθέσεις τους από χιλιόμετρα μακριά.

«Α, τα παιδιά!»

Δεν είχαν φτάσει παρά μερική ώρα, όταν η Ρόουζ πετάχτηκε όρθια από τον καναπέ και κούνησε χαρούμενα το χέρι σε μία συστάδα ανθρώπων.

«Ποιοι είναι αυτοί;» ζήτησε να μάθει ο Σκόρπιους καθώς εκείνοι άνοιγαν χώρο προς το μέρος τους.

«Οι φίλοι μου από το Πανεπιστήμιο. Θα μείνουν Αγγλία για τις διακοπές και τους προσκάλεσα σήμερα. Να τους γνωρίσεις κιόλας.»

Η Ρόουζ του είχε μιλήσει για τους φίλους της από το Πανεπιστήμιο. Συγκεκριμένα για την Τζουλς, την οποία και αναγνώρισε αμέσως. Ήταν μία ψηλή και λυγερόκορμη κοπέλα με υπέροχο πρόσωπο και μεγάλα, αστραφτερά μάτια. Η Ρόουζ έκανε τις συστάσεις.

«Επιτέλους σε γνωρίζω και από κοντά,» του είπε στο αυτί φωνάζοντας πάνω από την δυνατή μουσική. «Η Ρόουζ μας έχει ζαλίσει μαζί σου.»

Ο Σκόρπιους την λάτρεψε αμέσως.

Δεν μπορούσε να πει το ίδιο και για τους υπόλοιπους. Η άλλη κοπέλα, η Χάνα, φαινόταν από μακριά πως ζήλευε τους πάντες και τα πάντα. Ήταν το είδος ανθρώπου που εξαιτίας την ανασφάλειας της θεωρούσε ότι μπορούσε να αναδειχθεί μόνο όταν μείωνε τους άλλους. Περισσότερο ωστόσο από όλους του την έσπασε ο τρίτος της παρέας, ο Έλι. Ξανθός, ψηλός, γυμνασμένος, με γαλάζια μάτια και κάτασπρα δόντια ήταν η προσωποποίηση κάθε εφιάλτη που έχει ένας άντρας όταν φοβάται ότι κάποιος θα την πέσει στην κοπέλα του. Κυρίως όταν αυτός ο εφιάλτης την έπεφτε _όντως_ στην κοπέλα του. Δεν έκανε κάποια κίνηση επί τούτου, αλλά ο Σκόρπιους δεν έτρωγε κουτόχορτο. Τα βλέμματα που αντάλλαξαν εξ αρχής ήταν δηλωτικά.

_Ώστε εσύ είσαι ο περιβόητος γκόμενος._

_Και εσύ ο λιγούρης που μου σκάφτει τον λάκκο._

_Καλός είσαι, δεν λέω, αλλά εγώ είμαι καλύτερος._

_Κάνε όρεξη, Στρουμφάκι. Η Ρόουζ είναι δικιά μου._

Για να επισημάνει ακόμα περισσότερο την υπεροχή του και να εδραιώσει την κυριαρχία του αγκάλιασε το χέρι του γύρω από την μέση της Ρόουζ προσαρμόζοντας το κορμί της κτητικά επάνω στο δικό του. Η σημασία της κίνησης του δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητη. Φάνηκε ολοκάθαρα στην έκφραση του Αμερικανοπολωνέζου – τι σκατά ήταν. Προσπάθησε να το παίξει χαλαρός και να διατηρήσει την ανωτερότητα του, μα ο Σκόρπιους είχε και άλλον άσο στο μανίκι του. Σκύβοντας προς το μέρος της Ρόουζ κέρδισε την προσοχή της από την Τζουλς με την οποία μιλούσε και ένωσε τα χείλη τους σε ένα γερό φάσωμα παρατεταμένης γλώσσας που άφησε και τους δυο τους ξέπνοους, αλλά περισσότερο μούγκωσε για τα καλά το όποιο υφάκι του κάγκουρα εισαγωγής.

Ο Έλι τους κοιτούσε από απέναντι και τα δόντια του έτριζαν. Γαμώτο! Ήταν τόσο όμορφη και ειδικά σήμερα έμοιαζε να λάμπει περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά. Δεν ήθελε να φανταστεί το γιατί. Η Τζουλς τον είχε προειδοποιήσει πως θα ήταν και _αυτός_ εκεί απόψε, όμως δεν γινόταν να μην έρθει. Καταρχάς ήθελε να δει πώς ήταν αυτός ο _αυτός_ και τι ψάρια πιάνει. Πολλά, αλλά κυρίως έπιανε τους γλουτούς της Ρόουζ και ο Έλι ήθελε να τον στραγγαλίσει. Και αυτόν και αυτό το απαίσιο στυλάκι του εγώ είμαι και άλλος κανένας. Ο Έλι δεν ήταν από την Αγγλία, αλλά μέσα στο λίγο διάστημα που είχε ζήσει εκεί είχε καταλάβει τι εστί το επίθετο Μάλφοϋ και πιο πολύ τι σήμαινε να είσαι ο μοναχογιός Μάλφοϋ. Ίσως και εκείνος αν ήταν στην θέση του να ήταν τόσο ξιπασμένος.

Δεν άντεχε ωστόσο να αντικρίζει άλλο την γεμάτη θρίαμβο φάτσα του. Αναγκαστικά έστρεψε το κεφάλι του αλλού. Μέσα στο κλαμπ γινόταν πανικός. Πρώτη φορά ερχόταν εδώ και αν δεν υπήρχε _αυτός_, ο Έλι ήταν βέβαιος πως θα περνούσε πολύ καλά. Γενικά περνούσε πολύ καλά στην Αγγλία και για αυτό είχε προτιμήσει να περάσει εδώ τις διακοπές. Μεθαύριο θα έρχονταν και οι δικοί του από την Νέα Υόρκη και έτσι θα συνδύαζε και την οικογένεια του και την καινούργια του ζωή που απολάμβανε απείρως περισσότερο από εκείνη στην Αμερική. Όχι, πως εκεί δεν ήταν καλά, απλά εδώ ήταν μόνος και απόλυτα ελεύθερος να κάνει ό,τι ήθελε και είχε αποκτήσει τέλειους φίλους και γενικά η καθημερινότητα στο κάμπους ήταν μία συνεχής γιορτή.

Παρότι η Πανεπιστημιούπολη ήταν μεγάλη και είχε ό,τι ζητούσες, οι φοιτητές δεν ξεπερνούσαν τους χίλιους και έτσι όλοι γνωρίζονταν με όλους. Προερχόμενος από ένα αχανές περιβάλλον – το σχολείο όπου φοιτούσε είχε εκατό άτομα σε κάθε τάξη, ενώ έμενε στο Χάρλεμ, την πολυπληθέστερη γειτονιά της μαγικής Νέας Υόρκης – αυτή η αίσθηση της οικειότητας του άρεσε πάρα πολύ. Ήταν ευτυχές γεγονός πως και η Τζουλς θα περνούσε εδώ τα Χριστούγεννα και θα έφευγε μόνο για Πρωτοχρονιά, επομένως θα τα γιόρταζαν μαζί. Φυσικά, και η Χάνα αποφάσισε να μείνει όταν άκουσε πως εκείνος και η Τζουλς δεν θα έφευγαν.

Ήταν περίεργη η σχέση του με την Χάνα. Ήξερε ότι τον γουστάρει, αλλά ταυτόχρονα χαριεντιζόταν και με άλλους και δεν δραματοποιούσε την απόρριψη του, πράγμα που ο Έλι εκτιμούσε αφάνταστα. Παρόλα αυτά γνώριζε ότι με την παραμικρότερη ευκαιρία θα του την έπεφτε ξανά και ξανά και ξανά, όσες φορές και αν με τον τρόπο του της έκανε σαφές ότι δεν ενδιαφέρεται. Ίσως θα έπρεπε να της μιλήσει ξεκάθαρα, όμως δεν ήξερε τι ακριβώς να της πει και πώς να το ξεκινήσει, εφόσον ούτε εκείνη του έδινε το πάτημα για μία απροσχημάτιστη συζήτηση. Γενικότερα, η Χάνα δεν ήταν καθόλου των λόγων, αλλά των έργων και αυτό ήταν την ίδια στιγμή πολύ καλό και πολύ κακό. Πολύ καλό, επειδή δεν ψείριζε την μαϊμού. Πολύ κακό, επειδή δεν έμοιαζε να παίρνει από όχι.

Με κάποιον ανορθόδοξο τρόπο το θαύμαζε αυτό σε εκείνη. Ούτε ο ίδιος έπαιρνε από όχι. Έμοιαζαν σε αυτό, στην μη παραίτηση τους από τίποτα. Απλά ο Έλι γινόταν εμμονικός με οτιδήποτε του άρεσε. Η Χάνα πάλι όχι. Απλά δεν κουραζόταν να προσπαθεί. Κατά τα άλλα δεν ήταν κακό παιδί. Οκέι, δεν είχε αίσθηση του χιούμορ και ειδικότητα της ήταν να πετάει κακιούλες για τους πάντες και τα πάντα, μα ταυτόχρονα ήταν πολύ εύστροφη και πρόθυμη να βοηθήσει και αν μη τι άλλο ήξερε να περνάει καλά. Επίσης, δεν κράταγε έχθρες ούτε έκρυβε τον χαρακτήρα της. Αυτό που έδειχνε αυτό ήταν και ήταν ένα χαρακτηριστικό σπάνιο που λίγοι άνθρωποι μπορούσαν να περηφανευτούν ότι διαθέτουν.

Αυτό ωστόσο δεν σήμαινε πως θα της καθόταν κιόλας. Εντάξει, δεν την έλεγες άσχημη, είχε ωραία, σγουρά, φουντωτά μαλλιά και πλούσιες καμπύλες με ειδίκευση στον κώλο και στα βυζιά, αλλά επίσης η μύτη της ήταν μπουκαλωτή και τα πόδια της κοντά και χοντρά. Όμως περισσότερο από όλα, το γεγονός ότι δεν την έβρισκε θελκτική ήταν επειδή ήταν πάντα εκεί. Ήταν πάντα _εκεί_. Την γνώρισε από την πρώτη εβδομάδα στο κάμπους και δεν σταμάτησε να βρίσκεται δίπλα του από εκείνη την στιγμή. Γνώριζε ότι μπορούσε να την έχει ανά πάσα ώρα, όποτε το θελήσει, και έτσι δεν το θέλησε ποτέ. Δεν ήταν ότι ήταν εύκολη, αλλά ήταν πάντα διαθέσιμη. Αυτό. Και τον Έλι, όπως τους περισσότερους ανθρώπους, το πάντα διαθέσιμο τον ξεκαύλωνε απίστευτα.

Το αντίθετο δηλαδή από αυτό ακριβώς που του προξενούσε η Ρόουζ. Ναι, είχε μία φυσική αδυναμία στις κοκκινομάλλες και η Ρόουζ ήταν από τις ομορφότερες κοπέλες που είχε δει ποτέ, ωστόσο δεν ήταν μόνο η εξωτερική της εμφάνιση που τον τράβηξε επάνω της ούτε η αδιαμφισβήτητη ευφυΐα της και ο καλοπροαίρετος χαρακτήρας της. Όχι, περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο αυτό που τον τράβηξε επάνω της ήταν αυτό το απροσπέλαστο που εξέπεμπε και το οποίο αντιλήφθηκε – έστω και ασυνείδητα – από την πρώτη φορά που την γνώρισε. Ύστερα κατάλαβε πως αυτό ήταν εξαιτίας της δέσμευσης της, όμως δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Μπορεί να είχε να κάνει με την φήμη της, μπορεί με την καταγωγή της, μπορεί με την γονιδιακή προδιάθεση της, εν τούτοις ήταν εμφανές πως η Ρόουζ παρότι φιλική και ευγενική με όλους, κρατούσε τους πάντες σε απόσταση και ήταν ελάχιστοι αυτοί στους οποίους επέτρεπε να την πλησιάσουν ουσιαστικά.

Η Τζουλς τα είχε καταφέρει. Ο ίδιος ακόμα όχι. Προφανώς, επειδή εκείνος δεν ήθελε να την πλησιάσει μόνο ως άνθρωπο αλλά κυρίως ως γυναίκα. Και αυτό, ο Έλι απόψε σιγουρεύτηκε, ήταν κάτι που είχε καταφέρει μόνο ο Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Και για αυτόν τον λόγο τον έβρισε από μέσα του λίγο περισσότερο. Ειδικά που δεν είχε σταματήσει να φιλάει και να αγκαλιάζει την Ρόουζ. Οκέι, καταλάβαινε πως ήθελε να εδραιώσει την περιοχή του και επίσης είχαν περάσει πολύ καιρό χωριστά και αν ο Έλι είχε να δει την γκόμενα του – την _τέτοια_ γκόμενα του που φορούσε _αυτό _το φόρεμα και _αυτά_ τα παπούτσια και είχε _αυτά_ τα πόδια και _αυτόν _τον κώλο – για κάτι λιγότερο από τρεις μήνες, εντάξει ούτε εκείνος θα την άφηνε να απομακρυνθεί λεπτό. Όμως τώρα η Ρόουζ δεν ήταν δική του γκόμενα και επομένως είχε κάθε λόγο να βρίσκει την όλη φάση απίστευτα εκνευριστική, γαμώ την Μάτζικα Ντε Σπελ του μέσα.

Από την άλλη η Χάνα χαιρόταν απίστευτα δίπλα του. Το γεγονός πως η Ρόουζ είχε φίλο και μάλιστα κούκλο θα εξανάγκαζε τον Έλι να δεχτεί την αλήθεια μία ώρα αρχύτερα και επιτέλους να κοιτάξει και πουθενά αλλού. Μπορεί να τραβιόταν με τον Άνχελ και να είχε παίξει και κατάσταση με τον Σκοτ και τον Τράβις, αλλά ο Έλι ήταν η μεγάλη καψούρα της και αργά ή γρήγορα θα τον κατάφερνε να δει πόσο ταιριαστοί είναι μαζί και να σταματήσει τα πείσματα. Τουτέστιν να της κάτσει. Και τότε εκείνη θα παρατούσε οποιοδήποτε άλλο αρσενικό και θα του δινόταν απόλυτα, όπως η Ρόουζ στον Σκόρπιους.

«Κοίτα λίγο και από εδώ, θα σου πιαστεί ο σβέρκος.»

Η ειρωνεία στην φωνή της Τζουλς ήταν έκδηλη.

«Γιατί; Για να κοιτάμε μαζί τον ξάδερφο της Ρόουζ;»

Η Τζουλς ήξερε ότι η Χάνα γουστάρει τον Έλι και η Χάνα είχε καταλάβει ότι η Τζουλς γουστάρει έναν από τους δίδυμους ξαδέρφους της Ρόουζ. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη ποιον.

«Εγώ φταίω που κάθομαι και ασχολούμαι μαζί σου,» έγρουξε η Τζουλς.

Η Χάνα κοίταξε όντως προς το μέρος των διδύμων που χόρευαν σαν χαζοί μαζί με τον τρίτο της παρέας, τον Φρέντυ.

«Είσαι σίγουρη πως δεν είναι γκέι;» ρώτησε. «Δεν τους έχω δει ποτέ με κοπέλα και δεν μοιάζει να τους ενδιαφέρει κιόλας.»

Η Τζουλς ήθελε να απαντήσει αρνητικά, όμως δεν γνώριζε την αλήθεια.

«Νομίζω είναι απλά σε αφασία.»

Αυτή ήταν μία ασφαλής εκτίμηση. Ο Γκιντεόν, ο Φαμπιάν και ο Φρέντυ έμοιαζαν να ζουν παντελώς στον δικό τους κόσμο, στον οποίο δεν είχε πρόσβαση κανείς άλλος. Αυτοί από καιρό εις καιρό έκαναν μία εμφάνιση στον κανονικό κόσμο, για να επιστρέψουν ωστόσο κατευθείαν μετά στο προσωπικό σύμπαν της τριάδας τους. Ήταν δημοφιλείς και είχαν πολλές παρέες και λοιπά, εν τούτοις ήταν ξεκάθαρο πως τόσο οι δίδυμοι όσο και ο Φρέντυ ήταν κομμένοι από την ίδια πάστα – ασχέτως αν εξωτερικά δεν έμοιαζαν ιδιαίτερα. Ο Φρέντυ είχε από τα πιο σπάνια χαρακτηριστικά που η Τζουλς είχε συναντήσει ποτέ σε άνθρωπο, τουτέστιν μελαμψή επιδερμίδα με φωτεινά, γαλάζια μάτια. Ήταν κάπως αλλόκοτο, όμως αφού το συνήθιζες φαινόταν εντυπωσιακό και μέχρι και ελκυστικό.

Από την άλλη ο Γκιντεόν και ο Φαμπιάν ήταν ανοιχτόχρωμοι με καστανά μαλλιά που ανάλογα με το φως φαίνονταν και κόκκινα. Είχαν σκούρα πράσινα μάτια, σχεδόν μελιά, και ήταν πιο ψηλοί. Και ο Φρέντυ ήταν ψηλός, αλλά οι δίδυμοι ήταν πάνω από ένα και ογδόντα πέντε άνετα. Η Τζουλς τους είχε προσέξει εξονυχιστικά σε κάθε ευκαιρία που έβρισκε, κυρίως στην καφετέρια του κάμπους ή σε κάποιο πάρτι ή και καμιά φορά που τους πετύχαινε στο δωμάτιο της Ρόουζ, επομένως ήξερε απόλυτα τι έλεγε. Και επίσης ήταν απόλυτα βέβαιη πως μπορούσε να τους ξεχωρίσει. Ο Γκιντεόν είχε ελάχιστα πιο ψηλά ζυγωματικά που έκαναν το πρόσωπο του πιο αρρενωπό, ενώ ο Φαμπιάν είχε πιο σαρκώδη χείλη και πιο γλυκιά φυσιογνωμία. Και επίσης μπορούσε να τους ξεχωρίσει, επειδή η καρδιά της χτυπούσε πιο έντονα για μόνο έναν από τους δύο και αυτό ήταν κάτι που συνέβαινε αυτόματα παρουσία του.

Ήταν τραγικό, αλήθεια. Είχε απορρίψει πολύ πιο σοβαρές προτάσεις και να τώρα που βρισκόταν ερωτευμένη χωρίς και η ίδια να έχει καταλάβει πώς με έναν από τους πιο ανώριμους ανθρώπους που είχε γνωρίσει. Τον ίδιο που αυτήν την στιγμή κατέβαζε σφηνάκια τεκίλα το ένα πίσω από το άλλο και εκσφενδόνιζε με το στόμα του φλούδες πορτοκάλι κάνοντας διαγωνισμό με τους άλλους δύο ποιος θα καταφέρει να τις κολλήσει στο ταβάνι. Οι άλλοι θαμώνες του κλαμπ είχαν απομακρυνθεί από κοντά τους κοιτάζοντας τους με αηδία και η Τζουλς ήξερε πως αν δεν ήταν Γουίζλη η διεύθυνση του καταστήματος θα τους είχε πετάξει έξω ώρα τώρα. Όμως ήταν – Γουίζλη – και η νεαρή Αφρικανή είχε διαπιστώσει τους λίγους μήνες της παραμονής της στην Γηραιά Αλβιόνα πως αυτό το όνομα σήμαινε πάρα πολλά.

Σε αυτήν την διαπίστωση έφτανε ταυτόχρονα και η Μαριμάρ Γκονζάλες στην απέναντι πλευρά του μαγαζιού. Στεκόμενη όρθια και πίνοντας ένα γλυκό κοκτέιλ, η Μαριμάρ κοιτούσε προς το μέρος του πριβέ τραπεζιού που καταλάμβανε η κλίκα των Γώτερς. Το όνομα το είχε μάθει από την Φλίντες, η οποία είχε περάσει μαζί τους όλα της τα σχολικά χρόνια. Η ίδια είχε ακούσει τα επίθετα από την εκπαίδευση της. Ποιος δεν ήξερε τον Ρον Γουίζλη, τον διοικητή τους, και ποιος δεν ήξερε τον Χάρυ Πότερ; Τώρα ωστόσο που συναντούσε τα παιδιά τους η ταυτότητα του επιθέτου προσελάμβανε καινούργιες διαστάσεις. Ο Χιούγκο Γουίζλη, ο μικρότερος γιος του διοικητή της, ήταν ένα γλυκό παιδάκι που φασωνόταν συνεχώς με μία ξανθιά κοπελίτσα που η Φλίντες τής κατονόμασε ως Έμιλι.

Η Ρόουζ Γουίζλη, η μοναχοκόρη του Ρον Γουίζλη και της Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ, ήταν μία κατηγορία ανθρώπου από μόνη της. Όμορφη, έξυπνη, πετυχημένη, δημοφιλής από καλή και ευκατάστατη οικογένεια τον κώλο της οποίας φιλούσαν όλοι, η Ρόουζ ήταν από τις κοπέλες εκείνες που κανείς και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να της αντισταθεί. Η Μαριμάρ μπορούσε να το καταλάβει από απόσταση αυτό. Κυρίως το πόσο τυλιγμένο γύρω από το κομψό δαχτυλάκι της είχε τον Σκόρπιους Μάλφοϋ. Ο Σκόρπιους… Ένα άπιαστο όνειρο που η Φλίντες είχε φροντίσει να της καταστρέψει από νωρίς. Την είχε πιάσει να τον χαζεύει στο στρατόπεδο από τις πρώτες ημέρες και της τα είχε πει έξω από τα δόντια με την πρώτη ευκαιρία.

«Χαμένος κόπος. Πίστεψε με, ξέρω τι λέω. Πολλές βρέθηκαν σε παρόμοια θέση στο Χόγκουαρτς και όλες κατέληξαν με την ίδια ραγισμένη καρδιά. Για αυτό κάνε τα κουμάντα σου και μην τον καψουρευτείς.»

Η Μαριμάρ την είχε πιστέψει, όμως αυτό δεν την εμπόδισε από όντως να τον καψουρευτεί. Πώς θα μπορούσε να μην το κάνει; Όμορφος, έξυπνος, αρρενωπός, φωτεινός και σκοτεινός ταυτόχρονα, με ένα μεφιστοφελικό χαμόγελο πάντα ζωγραφισμένο στα καλλίγραμμα του χείλη και τα πιο ζωηρά μάτια που είχε δει ποτέ της. Και αθεράπευτα μη ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Η Μαριμάρ πήρε μία ανάσα και κατέβασε μία γουλιά από το ποτό της. Δίπλα της η Φλίντες έκανε κάτι παρόμοιο. Καλά τα είχαν καταφέρει και οι δυο τους. Η Μαριμάρ ερωτευμένη με κάποιον που δεν επρόκειτο να ανταποδώσει τα συναισθήματα της σε άπειρα χρόνια από τώρα και η ίδια ερωτευμένη… Άσε το καλύτερα. Ούτε να το ομολογήσει στον ίδιο της τον εαυτό δεν ήθελε.

«Πάω μία τουαλέτα,» της είπε η Μαριμάρ.

«Έρχομαι μαζί σου.»

Μπόρεσαν και άνοιξαν χώρο μέσα από τον κόσμο. Από ότι φαίνεται ο μισός μαγικός πληθυσμός του Λονδίνου και της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας θεώρησε καλό να βγει σε αυτό το κλαμπ απόψε. Όπως και εκείνες, μιας και η Μαριμάρ θα έφευγε αύριο το πρωί και ζήτησε από την Φλίντες να της δείξει λίγο την νυχτερινή ζωή της πρωτεύουσας. Τόσο καιρό στην Αγγλία δεν είχε δει κάτι άλλο πέρα από το στρατόπεδο. Η Φλίντες δεν έβγαινε γενικότερα, αλλά μέχρι και μία μέχρι πρότινος Χάφλπαφ ήξερε ποιο είναι το πιο δημοφιλές μαγαζί της μαγικής κοινότητας για αυτήν την περίοδο. Βέβαια, ίσως και να μην το είχε εν τέλει προτείνει, αν ήξερε από πριν πως οι τουαλέτες του _Jinx_ θα ήταν κοινές. Τουτέστιν για αγόρια και κορίτσια μαζί.

Η Μαριμάρ και η Φλίντες μπήκαν μέσα στον ειδικό χώρο και τα έχασαν προς στιγμήν. Στάθηκαν στην ουρά πίσω από κάτι κοπέλες και περίμεναν κοιτάζοντας με απορία γύρω τους. Σε κάποια ουρητήρια απέναντι τους άντρες κατουρούσαν όρθιοι. Η Φλίντες αναγνώρισε αμέσως τον Άλμπους Πότερ και τον Φραντσέσκο Ζαμπίνι, τον οποίο παρότι είχε να δει από το σχολείο δεν θα μπορούσε να μπερδέψει με κανέναν άλλον. Μιλούσαν μεταξύ τους, όμως αρκετά δυνατά καθότι η μουσική έφτανε μέχρι εδώ καθώς άνθρωποι άνοιγαν συνεχώς την πόρτα μπαινοβγαίνοντας. Μάλιστα, έτσι όπως προχώρησε η ουρά βρέθηκε ακριβώς από πίσω τους κρυμμένη ωστόσο από έναν τοίχο, ώστε εκείνοι δεν την παρατήρησαν. Καλύτερα έτσι. Δεν είχε ιδιαίτερη πρεμούρα να αρχίσει τις χαιρετούρες σε ένα τόσο άβολο μέρος. Πόσω μάλλον όταν εκείνοι κρατούσαν ακόμα το πουλί τους.

«Ρε μαλάκα, αλήθεια τώρα; Βρήκε η Ρόουζ κόκκινο κιλοτάκι στα πράγματα του Σκόρπιους;»

Το ενδιαφέρον της Φλίντες κεντρίστηκε αμέσως από τα λόγια του Ζαμπίνι και από την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο της Μαριμάρ κατάλαβε πως, παρότι εκείνη δεν ήξερε τον Φραντσέσκο, έκανε την σύνδεση πως είναι φίλος των παιδιών και πως αναφερόταν σε κάτι εξόχως πικάντικο.

«Ναι, ρε μαλάκα. Τι μαλακία παίχτηκε δεν ξέρω.»

«Ο Σκόρπιους λέει ότι είναι του Ραντίρι.»

Ο Άλμπους γέλασε χωρίς να σχολιάσει κάτι περαιτέρω. Αντίθετα τίναξε τις τελευταίες σταγόνες από το πέος του και κούμπωσε το τζιν του πηγαίνοντας ύστερα να πλύνει τα χέρια του. Σύντομα τον ακολούθησε και ο Ζαμπίνι και μαζί έφυγαν από τις τουαλέτες.

Η Φλίντες στράφηκε και κοίταξε την Μαριμάρ ανταλλάσσοντας μαζί της ένα κεραυνοβολημένο βλέμμα. Ο Ραντίρι φορούσε κόκκινα κιλοτάκια; Και αν ναι, τι δουλειά είχαν αυτά να βρεθούν στα πράγματα του Σκόρπιους;

Καμία από τις δύο δεν είχε να δώσει κάποια απάντηση.

* * *

**Και το μυστήριο με το κόκκινο κιλοτάκι συνεχίζεται! Χοντρό κεφαλαιάκι αυτήν την φορά έτσι να το ευχαριστηθείτε! Πώς σας φαίνεται η εξέλιξη; Επίσης, δύο ερωτήσεις για εσάς: Πρώτον, ποιος από τους διδύμους πιστεύετε είναι η καψούρα της Τζουλς και δεύτερον, με ποιον είναι ερωτευμένη η Φλίντες; Μαντέψτε σωστά και κερδίσετε δωράκι, χαχα :)**

**Ακόμα να πω ότι χάρηκα ΠΑΡΑ ΠΟΛΥ με τα σχόλια σας από το τελευταίο κεφάλαιο. Λατρεύω αυτήν την ιδέα της αλλαγής φύλου και θα την εξερευνήσω δεόντως!**

**Προς Κωστή: Εντάξει, δεν δέχτηκε μόνο για τα βυζιά, αλλά έπαιξαν και αυτά σημαντικό ρόλο!**

**Προς Νέλι: Κάθε φορά που διαβάζω σχόλια σου γελάω μόνη μου! Τι καλά που σου άρεσε το δωράκι! Πίστεψε με το ευχαριστήθηκα πάρα πολύ :)**

**Προς MaroMonkey: Καλώς επέστρεψες, κορίτσι! Και νόμιζα με εγκατέλειψες, μπουχου! Με αποζημίωσες όμως με αγαπημένο σχόλιο :) Ελπίζω το επόμενο να είναι πιο σύντομα, χιχι!**

**Προς Yolanda: :) :) :) :) :)**

**Μέχρι την επόμενη φορά,**

**ΧΧΧ**


End file.
